Dramione - Red and Green
by NicVivHow
Summary: Hermione's relationship with Ron has fallen through, they're no longer in love but they're still living together and sharing the house. So what happens when Ron meets up with Luna Lovegood and Hermione bumps into a supposedly-missing Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley? Have people changed for the better, or is someone going to get hurt? (BEWARE-Sex, rape and some non-original couplings)
1. Drinking, shagging and breaking up

Hermione lifted the bottle and pressed it to her lips, watching as the drink within fought the little air to escape out the top, sloshing and bubbling before sliding into her waiting mouth. She closed her eyes and took four deep mouthfuls, shivering slightly as she withdrew the bottle. Sighing Hermione looked around the kitchen. It wasn't huge, but it fitted the whole Weasley family – including Fleur, Harry, herself and all the kids – with just a little room left to move. She truly loved her kitchen. She just wished she still loved her partner, who she mostly cooked for.

Thinking of him she lifted the bottle to her lips once again and finished the bottle in record time. She was always careful to make sure that alcohol would not get her drunk, but it would do what she needed right now. It would relax her, and it would help her to find brief joy in between the sheets and with her partner once again. Taking her time, she threw the bottle away and, with an extremely deep sigh, made her way up to the bedroom.

The house was a three storey building, the rooms were large without being overwhelmingly large, but many of them were bare, with only the absolute necessities within them. Hermione often felt that she lived in a hotel. But until she bore children, it could not be helped. And it made the perfect place to host Christmas, there was more than enough room and no one had to be juggled between bedrooms, like the Weasley's did some years.

The bedroom Hermione shared was on the second floor; it was the second largest room in the house – her study/personal library being the first – and had a large window that faced the back garden. In the early days of their relationship together in the house, they would often pretend they had an audience of strangers sitting on the window seat, or they would give the pervy muggles next door a good show. But those days were long gone. As was their romance.

To Hermione it felt all too soon before she was facing the doorway. She took another deep breath and opened the door. Inside it was dim. She and her partner each had three fat candles on their bedside tables, and he'd lit them all, allowing them to be the only light to light the room. She has used to think it romantic, seeing those candles once filled her with joy and expectations, but now they had a different meaning to her. They meant sex with a person that she did not love.

"There you are." He was standing next to the bed, wearing only sweats. Even though she no longer had feelings for him, she appreciated that he'd kept his body in good shape, making it easier for her to do this. He was strong, and all his muscles well defined.

While Hermione was observing his body, she could feel his eyes roaming her own body. She was dressed in only a lacy black bra and matching G-string, there wasn't much he couldn't see right now.

"I didn't think you would come." She looked into his eyes, his were on her breasts.

"I need this just as much as you do. I'm only human, Ronald." Ron nodded.

"Tomorrow, neither of us are working. We will talk tomorrow, since we need to sort our shit out." He waited for her nod of agreement before he continued, "For now then, come here." And he held his hand out.

Biting her tongue she walked over to him and placed her small, pale hand within his own large, tan one. His fingers closed over her hand and he yanked her towards him, forcing her body against his. She could feel both of his hands slide up her arms before sliding down her body, only stopping when they were both covering her ass. He kneaded her ass cheeks, forcing her lower body to press against his, making her feel his still growing erection and totally eliminating any space there had been between us.

"Place your hands on my chest," he growled. She complied, not enjoying this, but needing the sex.

"Now kiss me, Granger." Hermione took one last deep breath and did so. She felt, rather than heard, his moan. His hands started roaming again, his hands sliding up her sides to her rib cage, then around so that he could palm her breasts. She kissed him harder, wanting this to be over already.

But instead of matching her kiss, like usual, he pulled away. He watched his own hands push her bra cups down, freeing her breasts without having to actually remove her bra.

_Lazy bastard._ She thought angrily.

Then, he bent his head, and placed his lips on one of her nipples, and one hand on the other, kissing, teasing and pulling at them. Hermione arched her back, pushing herself closer to him.

She felt his free hand running down her stomach, gently scraping his nails on her smooth skin. His fingers met the fabric of her knickers and, without pause, his fingers found their way under the fabric, and cupped her sex.

Without warning, his mouth and hand left her nipples, so that his only hand touching her was the one inside her knickers. Hermione looked up at him, biting her lip softly, a habit of hers when she was thinking, or, in this case, trying to figure out what Ron's intentions were. He looked down at her, his face blank, but his eyes wild with lust. Neither of them moved, except for their chests rising and falling, just looking at each other.

Finally, he moved. But he moved his hand away from Hermione. She looked at him, confused, while he walked towards the bed. He didn't look at her again until he was lying on his back on the bed.

"Come fuck me." Hermione scrambled onto the bed and quickly removed his sweats and her own underwear. She did stop for two seconds to just look at him, lying on his back, with his long member hard and waiting for her. He wasn't big by any standards, so she guessed was still as tight as she was when they first fucked, but he got the job done. And he did it well.

He gripped himself and held his member straight up, silently telling her to get on with it. Hermione wasted no time in placing each knee on either side of him, positioning herself over him, and slowly sliding herself down on him.

_God, it's been too long. That feels good! _She thought to herself.

He groaned under her and started thrusting deeper into her. Hermione threw her head back and raised her hands up to her breasts, now teasing her nipples herself.

Hermione head Ron groan, then his hands gripped her ribs and pulled her against his chest before flipping her onto her back. Then Ron really started moving. Faster and faster, in and out. Their breathing matching, both of them panting heavily.

"Come for me, Granger!" And she did. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched as her came around him. As she came, Ron grunted out in pleasure, coming inside of her.

_Thank __god__ I'm infertile_. She thought to herself, as his seed filled her.

Ron didn't collapse on top of Hermione, he knew that she didn't like it in the slightest. He rolled off her and lay on his side next to her. Seconds later they were both asleep. Not once did Hermione make a sound of pleasure.

"Hermione?" She looked up from her coffee.

"No, Ron, I can't do that." Ron's face fell.

"The sooner we tell the others, the better. We can't have another Christmas pretending to still be madly in love, it'll kill us, and whatever chance at friendship we've got left."

"Then I'll go away somewhere." Ron shook his head sadly. They both knew it wouldn't really work, not under the scrutiny of Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, we're fuck buddies, we can barely stand each other anymore, as it is you have to get drunk before you can get anywhere near me!" He was getting angry. Hermione hung her head in shame. She hadn't realised he'd known about her drinking. At least, she'd hoped he hadn't.

"We need to stop pretending, Hermione. We need to tell my family. We need to properly, finally, break up, live apart from each other. Maybe take a shot at being friends again, not be fuck buddies anymore!"

"Alright! I'll find a place of my own. But please, don't make me tell the others!" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, tears threatening to spill over. His expression and tone softened.

"Hermione, this place is yours, remember? It's all in your name. It's me that needs to find a new place. And I'll tell everyone. I'll tell them it's a mutual decision … and if they still want to talk to you, they need to owl you first. OK?" Hermione nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Ron." she paused briefly.

"You don't have to move out. We can split the house in half, cast silencing charms so we can't hear each other, maybe even make a second front and back door." He considered this for a moment. Finally he nodded.

"That sounds good. Much easier than trying to find another place, at the least." Hermione smiled in relief and drained her coffee.

"I'm heading to Diagon Alley to get some clothes and new books; did you want to come with me?" Ron hesitated, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"I'll come with you part of the way, I'll be stopping at the Leaky Cauldron, I've … I've got a date today." Hermione felt her face go blank in shock. Her stomach dropped, and selfishly her first thought was; _Where can I get a shag from now?_ Before she felt elation and had a quick follow up thought of;_ I'm finally free! I can find someone to love!_

"That's great, Ron! Do I know her?" Ron blushed.

"It's Luna Lovegood." Hermione smiled and laughed, lighter than she had been for years.

"Well, I hope you have a good time!" Ron smiled, obviously relieved that Hermione hadn't hexed him.

"It's the first time I've been on a date since … since us, Hermione. Are you OK with it?" Hermione smiled and rose from the table.

"Ronald, we officially broke up three years ago. You're free to do as you please! Now, I'm getting my bag and shoes and I'll be ready to leave." Ron smiled and stood up, and together they walked up the stairs.

Standing in what used to be their shared bedroom, Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Just please don't bring her here, Ronald. Not until we've split the house and have everything sorted." Ron nodded.

"Of course, Hermione. I promise."

As they were walking out the door together, Hermione realized that today was the most civil they'd been to each other since they'd first broken up almost three years ago.

Smiling widely, Hermione thought to herself, _I have a good feeling about today._


	2. The sorting hat,flying books and icecrea

Hermione and Ron didn't live very far from Diagon Alley, only a half hour Knight Bus trip at the most. Hermione loved that they lived so close, it made life a little more bearable in the hole that had become her life. But today, it felt like there was sunshine peeping through to her. She saw beauty outside that she had not seen in a long time, a muggle toddler laughing in its pram for no reason, birds flying in the sky and the colours all around her. It was almost overwhelming. Hermione hadn't realised how dark her life had become.

Along the way to Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione talked, not about their sex lives or to criticise each other for once, but about Ron's life outside of Hermione. Hermione found out that Ron and Luna had been meeting for about a fortnight now, he just hadn't yet had the balls to tell her. And Luna had met a muggle she was dating, some famous muggle called William Moseley, but things were rocky for the pair, hence spending time with her old friend again. Hermione asked for more details, but she was asking Ron Weasley, so typically, he knew nothing more, not realising he should know more.

When arriving at the Leaky Cauldron nerves seemed to almost overcome Ron, he blushed as red as his hair and started shaking in his seat. Hermione just rolled her eyes and dragged him off the bus by his ear, temporarily distracting him so he forgot his nerves, ignoring his objections of, "Hermione! Gerrof!"

Hermione dragged him all the way into the dingy pub, where she looked for Luna. Once she'd located her at the bar Hermione dragged Ron over and plonked him over, Luna looked on with a dreamy smile on her face, highly amused by their entrance.

"You kids have fun!" Hermione sang as she made her way out, laughing to herself at Ron's beet red face when he realised he was sitting next to Luna.

After tapping the wall and making her way through the archway into Diagon Alley, Hermione made her way straight to Flourish and Blotts. Along the way she heard whispers follow her, whispers of;

"That's Hermione Granger!"

"Not THE Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled a little to herself, since the war ended she had made a bit of a name for herself, it was known that she had helped the famous Harry Potter in defeating Voldemort.

Then she heard a whisper that she didn't want following her.

"Isn't she married to Ron Weasley, mummy?" Hermione turned towards the whisperer, a young blonde girl who was standing in front of the Apothecary next to an older woman, clutching a new cauldron filled with school books. Hermione walked up to the pair, smiling so not to scare them off.

"Hey there, what's your name?" the girls' light blue eyes widened before she stammered out a reply.

"M-my n-name is Roxanne. B-b-b-but everyone calls me Roxie for short." She blushed deeply, but Hermione smiled.

"Well, you already know who I am. I'm Hermione Granger. And you were wrong, I'm not married to Ronald Weasley. We did go out, for only for a while, we're just really good friends now." The girls eyes widened, and she nodded furiously. Hermione smiled and looked into the girls' cauldron.

"Oh, you're a Hogwarts student?" The girl nodded twice, smiling shyly.

"What house are you in?" at this question the girl frowned. Hermione tilted her head curiously, wondering why Roxie was frowning, most Hogwarts students couldn't wait to boast about which house they were in, or their families.

"It's only my first year. I don't know yet. Mum was in Ravenclaw, and Dad was a Hufflepuff … But my big brother is in Gryffindor, so I don't know what house I'll be in! And I don't want to be the only in my family to be put into Slytherin!" Roxie was almost in tears. Hermione knelt down so that she could look Roxie in the eye and placed one hand on Roxie's small shoulder with Roxie's mother looking on curiously, clearly wanting to soothe her daughter but wanting to hear what Hermione was about to say.

"Hey, Roxie, let me tell you something. My parents are muggles, so I walked into Hogwarts with no _clue_ what to expect! I was almost as scared as you are now. But that hat can see who you really are, and it'll give you a choice. When I was sorted, it nearly put me into Ravenclaw, but I told it I wanted more than anything to be in Gryffindor, and it granted my wish! The hat even gave Mr Harry Potter an option." At this Roxie's eyes widened and her mother sucked in a quick breath of surprise through her teeth. Hermione lowered her voice, adding a little mystery to the story.

"The hat originally wanted to put Harry in Slytherin, but Harry didn't want that! So he, like me, begged the hat to put him somewhere else. So the hat put him in Gryffindor!" Roxie gasped.

"You're joking!" the young girl exclaimed. Hermione shook her head before continuing with her story.

"So, the hat will always give you a choice before making its decision final. And if you don't know which house you want, the hat will know where to put you. You have nothing to worry about." At that Hermione stood up, Roxie was smiling widely now.

"Thankyou, Hermione Granger! Come on mum, let's go get my wand!" Roxie was beaming as she walked off towards Ollivanders. Roxie's mum hung back just long enough to ask one question to Hermione.

"Was all that true?" Hermione nodded.

"All of it." Roxie's mum nodded, smiling.

"Thank you for making her feel better!" and off she ran after her daughter.

Hermione grinned widely to herself, it had been a long time since she'd made someone happy. But Roxie reminded her of someone from school. Roxie reminded her of a certain Draco Malfoy. Of course, Draco Malfoy was a slimy git, and wasn't as keen for information as Roxie was. Hermione decided that Roxie reminded her of Malfoy because of the hair, Roxie's had been as platinum blonde as Malfoys. Happy with this conclusion, Hermione turned and walked into Flourish and Blotts with a spring in her step.

Hours later, Hermione finally emerged from Flourish and Blotts with her arms filled with new books piled so high it was a miracle she could walk in a straight line. But, after talking to Roxie, Hermione had been in such good spirits that she'd bought herself more books than she'd intended to buy. About ten more books than she'd intended, to be exact.

_Good thing I had so much practise at Hogwarts, carrying all those textbooks around! This is a breeze compared to that. But I do wish I'd thought to bring my book bag!_ Hermione thought to herself, her back aching at the memory of all the textbooks she used to carry.

It was past lunch time, and Hermione was starving, so she made her way down the middle of the busy street towards the Leaky Cauldron, thinking maybe she'd catch up with Ron and Luna and get something to eat, when she collided into someone.

And made her brand new books go everywhere!

"Oh no, my books! I'm so sorry about that." Hermione bent down to begin picking up her books again, not looking up at who she'd bumped into until they spoke softly.

"Let me help you. Still into your books I see, Granger?" Hermione's head snapped up so fast that she was surprised it didn't break. Sure enough, there he was, mere inches from her, carefully picking up her books and placing them tenderly on the pile in her hands.

Draco Malfoy.

_Speak of the devil …_

Hermione could only gape. No one had seen hide nor hair of the boy for years, his picture had been in the _Prophet_ for months, his mother had been frantic. No one knew anything, except that he'd run off from home without telling anyone or taking any money.

Malfoy placed another three books on Hermione's pile before realising she wasn't moving. He raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Granger, photos last longer you know." He sneered quietly. Hermione snapped out of her gaze.

"Sorry, Malfoy." She snapped. "But I thought you were a missing person! You've been in the _Prophet_ for months now!"

"Don't worry, Granger, I've been reunited with my dear mother, she knows I'm alive and healthy. I haven't graced you with the honour of finding me first."

Hermione looked at Malfoy carefully, comparing him with the Malfoy in her memories. His skin such a translucent pale anymore, he had more colour, and his skin wasn't stretched tight on his skull anymore, it appeared to be rather soft and healthy looking. His eyes and body were the biggest, most obvious difference sin Hermione's eyes. Last time she had seen Malfoy close up his eyes had been a flat, dead grey, the eyes of someone who had lost all hope in life; but now they were alive, seeming to laugh and bounce with mischief. Whilst his body … Hermione didn't want to admit it, but Malfoy had a _really good_ body! Draco Malfoy was no longer skeleton looking, but rather he had filled out his body nicely with well-toned muscles, and he stood up straight, proudly, confidence oozing from his every pore. There was something else, but Hermione just couldn't place it …

"See something you like, Granger?" Malfoy smirked as he placed the last of Hermione's books on her pile and they stood up together. Hermione moved slightly so that she was side on to Malfoy and could see him around her books.

"Not at all. Just wondering what you want from me, Malfoy." She replied coldly, watching his face for any give away expressions. But Malfoy just shrugged and kept his face carefully blank.

"Just helping out a damsel in distress." Hermione blinked at Malfoy.

_A …. What?! _Her mind screamed at him.

"What did you call me?" Hermione whispered, frowning slightly. Malfoy titled his head.

"A damsel in distress. Would you like some help carrying those?" Hermione's jaw dropped outright.

"You're **_joking_**, Malfoy!" Malfoy shook his head.

"No, actually, I'm not at all. I really, simply just want to help you out, Granger." Finally his blank expression gave way to one of pleading and hope, tugging at Hermione's trusting heart.

_Right now those beautiful puppy dog eyes would win a "sad eyes" contest against an actual puppy!_ Hermione shook her head, wondering where that thought had sprung from.

"OK, Malfoy. I'm heading to the Leaky Cauldron, take what you can." Malfoy's eyes lit up in surprise and glee, and gave Hermione a small, tentative smile as he took half of the books.

Side by side the two walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was trying to puzzle out what the young Malfoy could possibly gain from this.

She came up with nothing. Unless he had been brainwashed or cloned, and she'd been lucky enough to meet the nice Draco Malfoy. She seriously doubted it though.

Suddenly Malfoy stopped. They were standing outside Florean Fortescue's Ice – cream Parlour. Hermione knew that after the War Florean hadn't been found, yet someone had gotten the business up and running again, but they didn't have the heart to change the name, in memory of Florean.

"Want to get an ice cream? My treat." Malfoy asked Hermione, hope lighting his eyes again.

_God, those eyes are adorable!_ Hermione mentally slapped herself. _You can't think like that, it's __**Draco Malfoy**__ for Merlin's sake!_

"Sure. OK, Malfoy." Malfoy surprised Hermione by giving her a full smile. Not a sneer or a smirk or a half smile, but a full blown smile. It changed and lit up his features and met his eyes beautifully. Hermione was momentarily stunned just as effectively as if he'd hit her with a stunning spell.

"How about you wait outside with your books and I'll go get the ice – creams? What do you want, Granger?" Draco had gently placed Hermione's books on one of the outside tables while talking to her. When she didn't reply Malfoy turned and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, which did the trick, Hermione frowned slightly and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Um, sure. I'll just have a plain chocolate, please." Hermione finally mumbled. Malfoy eyed her, an expression Hermione couldn't place on his face.

"Sit down, please. Then I'll go in." he asked her. Hermione complied, and, true to his word, Malfoy made sure Hermione was sitting comfortably before making his way inside.

Hermione thought about the new Malfoy she'd just met, trying to figure out what the difference was that she couldn't put her finger on. She replayed everything that had happened between them since she bumped into Malfoy, trying to pinpoint it.

"Here you are Granger, your plain chocolate ice - cream!" Draco handed Hermione her ice – cream before gracefully sitting in the chair opposite her. Hermione mumbled her thanks and automatically started licking her ice – cream, looking at Malfoy but still deep in her thoughts. Malfoy sat eating his ice – cream, people watching with confidence and peace simply radiating off him.

That was it! Hermione gasped loudly, getting Malfoy's attention.

"What is it?" he asked eyeing her ice – cream, worried he'd gotten the wrong flavour. Malfoy then glanced up at Hermione and watched as her eyes glazed over and she mumbled to herself, frowning.

"Granger?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie.

"Malfoy. You're … happy." Malfoy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Thank you for my mood update, Granger. Why the glazed eyes and blank face just before?" Hermione looked at Malfoy in a new light.

"Malfoy … What happened to you? You're not the boy I remember from school." Malfoy finished his ice – cream and took a deep breath. He knew this had been a bad idea, allowing Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their generation to interact with him. She was bound to notice his change.

_You went looking for her, idiot._ A small voice in the back of his mind growled at him. _You knew she'd be one of the few in the Wizarding world you could trust._

"Granger, I will tell you, but I ask that you don't interrupt until I've finished. You can ask questions then. Deal?" Hermione nodded with her eyes wide as saucers. She was nervous and excited all at once, the way she always felt whenever she was about to learn something new.

Draco took a deep breath and began his story.

"After the war had finished, father had found me a suitable wife who was worthy of his precious Malfoy bloodline. I'll admit she was very beautiful, in a pureblood way, and rather intelligent. Two years after the war ended, I had proposed to her and we were to be wed the next year. Of course, we had a very extravagant wedding. Nothing but the best of everything, even our honey moon lasted a good 8 months!" Malfoy's demeanour changed from positive to gloomy, his eyes darkening and sadness creeping into them.

"We returned home, I was a very happy husband, with a wife 6 months pregnant. We were on our way to being best friends, my wife and I, we had some very good conversations." Hermione was biting her lip in suspense, dying to ask questions. She had the impulse to raise her hand the way she would've at school, which almost made her laugh. She didn't think now was a good time to laugh though. Malfoy took a very deep, steadying breath before continuing, but his voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Nothing went wrong for nine months. Nothing. Then, she went into labour. Everything seemed to go wrong all at once. Even now, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but my wife died giving birth. Over exhaustion and she refused any magical medical help, I'd heard one of the Witches who'd attended to her say to someone. My son died that day too. I got to hold him once, before he died in my arms. No one knew what was wrong with him, he just … didn't live." Malfoy had tears in his eyes, which he wiped away and cleared his throat. Hermione found her wide eyes were also full of tears. Tears of pain and sympathy for the man in front of her.

"After that, I was so crazed with pain from my losses, I just ran. I don't know how I ended up there, but I ended up in a muggle mansion with a rich muggle girl. She took me in, took care of me. She made me rich and famous in the muggle world, I took up the alter – ego of Tom Felton, muggle actor." At this Malfoy made a dramatic sweep of his arm and took a little bow for a giggling Hermione before continuing, a small smile now playing on his lips.

"I rather liked the muggles I got to know, and their world of the rich and famous. But I also met many of the not so lucky muggles. I began helping them, donating much of my money to charities and to the homeless. It took a long time for me to stop, understand their position and feel bad for them. Before I knew it, I began to care for muggles and … I really loved what I did. But, I began to miss my Wizarding life. I carefully planned out how I would disappear from the muggle world. I sold everything I owned in the muggle world and had all my muggle money transferred to my own bank in Gringotts. Then I staged my own death. I committed suicide. Disappearing from the muggle world forever and returning home like the prodigal son. " Malfoy took a deep breath and waiting, gazing at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione had to figure out how to make a joke of this and lighten his mood. She refused to admit it fully, but she was dying to see him smile again, to see his eyes light up.

"Well, I guess my relationship problems are nothing compared to yours!" Malfoy raised his eyebrows again, and Hermione was relieved to see a little spark returning to his eyes.

"Is that so, Miss Granger? Please, do tell me your story. Start from when you published your world famous book." Hermione blushed and bit her lip shyly.

"Well, after the war, I asked Harry if he was planning on telling the world how Voldemort had been defeated. He'd had no intentions at all, so I asked his permission to write it all out. I wrote about everything, right from when Voldemort tried to kill baby Harry, up to when Harry defeated him. I think Harry was sick of me and my questions by the time I'd finished!" Hermione laughed at the memory when she told Harry she had finished and sent the book off to be published. Harry had laughed and hugged her, twirling her in the air. Malfoy watched Hermione closely, feeling a pang of loneliness.

"But, after the war, Ron Weasley finally asked me out. We did date for a solid two years, we even moved into a nice house together. The house was my little present to myself for selling over 1,000 books in less than three days. But, after that, Ron and I realised that things weren't quite right between us. We didn't crave each other's company, sexual or otherwise. We could barely stand each other! One day, Ron pointed out that we'd never used protection and-" Hermione cut off at this point, blushing furiously. She hadn't meant to say that to Malfoy! But Malfoy smiled half a smile.

"It's all part of the story to help me understand. Please, Granger, continue on." Hermione bit her lip again and continued.

"Well, Ron pointed out that we had never used protection, and I should've been pregnant ten times over by that point, so I took myself to St. Mungo's.

They couldn't find anything wrong with me. I'm completely fertile. Until one mediwitch noticed something the others had missed. What it was, I have no idea. The area doesn't hold much interest for me. But, I'm completely fertile, but only to someone who has the correct sperm." Again, Hermione blushed furiously, but continued on, avoiding Malfoy's eyes.

"The sperm must be strong. Much, much stronger than what is considered average. And, obviously, Ron's wasn't. That was the reason of our first fight … With make-up sex following almost immediately afterwards. Soon after that we made an arrangement, we became fuck buddies until one of us had the guts to tell the rest of the Weasley's we were no longer a couple, or find someone else we were interested in romantically." Hermione sighed sadly and closed her eyes. Malfoy's eyebrows met in a sympathetic frown, he didn't want to see her in pain like this. He itched to reach his hand out and hold hers to comfort her, but refrained, not wanting to scare her off.

"We stayed in that arrangement of ours until just this morning. Today Ron is meeting up with Luna Lovegood, and I'm enjoying my first day of feeling free. It's been year since I've felt like my own person." Hermione raised her head again, this time looking at the sky, and she jumped.

"Merlin! It's almost dark!" Malfoy looked up too, to find that she was right. The sun was setting, the sky was full of pink clouds.

_Where did the time go? _Malfoy demanded from himself, coming up with no answer.

Hermione jumped up, hurriedly gathering her books in her arms, only to have them topple and crash to the floor again. Malfoy calmly and gracefully arose from his seat and helped Hermione stack them neatly in her arms.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione mumbled. Malfoy smiled a half smile.

"So, I since we haven't finished our chat yet, I take it you have a thousand questions for me?" Hermione blushed and nodded shyly, looking at the ground and not meeting his eyes. But Malfoy wasn't having that. Gently he put one long finger under Hermione's chin, leaned close to her, and raised her face so he could look directly into her large brown eyes.

"How about you owl me later then, with some of those questions? I cannot promise a meeting again, I have overcome my personal prejudices of muggles and the muggle born, but my family has not. I have no wishes to be kicked out of home so soon after returning." Hermione nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"I'll owl you tomorrow afternoon." She promised. Malfoy smiled and finally removed his finger from under Hermione's chin and stepped out of her way.

"I await your owl then, Miss Granger." Hermione only nodded and bustled away, trying and failing to not think about close Draco Malfoy's lips had been to her own.


	3. Splitting the house, Luna and first owl

"So we share the bottom floor, which is pretty much just the kitchen, dining room, bathroom and spare bedroom. Second floor is yours, so that you get your library, and top floor is mine. Have I got that right?" Ron frowned, concentrating on the plans of the house laid out on the table in front of him.

"Yes, Ronald, that's pretty much it."

"So, after sitting here for two hours, discussing every possible way to split it fairly, we ended up going with the first and simplest option?" Ron shook his head, incredulous. Hermione laughed lightly and nodded.

"I know, Ron. But it's fair and this way we are both happy with how much room we get." Ron nodded before pulling another piece of parchment towards him, carefully hiding the house plans. This new piece of parchment had a monthly chart Hermione had neatly drawn onto it.

"And this is our cooking arrangements?" Ron frowned at the little chart.

"So, every even numbered day, you cook, and on every odd numbered day, I cook." Hermione nodded.

"But for the first few months, when you cook, I will be too, since you don't know how to cook anything other than toast!" Ron blushed and smiled gratefully. He'd expected Hermione to hand him a few cooking books and learn from them by himself.

Hermione smiled back, happy with their planning and how they'd split the house and found a way to share the household chores. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised when Ron had been the one to suggest they take turns cooking and share the household chores – she had expected him to expect that she would simply continue doing all of those for them both.

_But, after growing up with Molly Weasley as a mother, I suppose I would expect the woman of the house to do all the housework, too._

As Hermione was about to stand up to begin serving their dinner of roast chicken and vegetables, a loud **bang, bang, bang** from the front door made them both jump. Ron frowned at the door, muttering darkly about late night visitors as he stood up to answer it. Hermione stayed in the kitchen to finish serving up, but strained her ears so listen at the door.

"Hel – Luna?!" Ron yelled out in confusion and alarm. Hermione froze, her mood darkening instantly.

_Damn him! I know I told him not to invite her over until we had the house sorted, but this is ridiculous!_

"HERMIONE! HELP ME!" Hermione jumped at Ron's voice, fear and confusion sweeping over her as she grabbed her wand off the kitchen table and ran for the front door.

_Too many years following Harry everywhere made me nervous and ready to jump into action at any time. _Hermione thought wryly.

Hermione gasped and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she found. It was clear that Luna had collapsed on their front door step and Ron had tried to catch her but he'd been caught by surprise, so they were both on the floor, with what seemed to be Luna's luggage just outside the house on the front step.

But it was the blood all over Luna's body that scared Hermione the most. Immediately Hermione snapped into business mode.

"Ronald, pick her up gently and put her on the guest bedroom bed, then run and get my first aid kit from my bedside drawer." Hermione ordered, helping Ron stand up before waving her wand and vanishing Luna's bags to the guest room. Before she closed the door, Hermione had a quick glance outside to see if she could spot anyone who might've just dumped Luna – didn't she have a muggle boyfriend? – but there was no one on the street.

"HERMIONE?!" Ron was beginning to get stressed and frantic, a dangerous mix. Hermione closed the door and bustled herself to the makeshift sick bed. Ron had already gently laid Luna down, sprinted off to get Hermione's medicine bag and sprinted back, only to find that Hermione wasn't treating Luna yet.

Hermione bent over Luna, examining her first for any obviously broken bones. Relieved, she couldn't find any, so next she hovered her wand over Luna and muttered a spell that would tell her if any main arteries had been damaged. Thankfully, they were all intact. Then Hermione began looking for the source of the blood. While she worked Ron knelt on the opposite side of the bed, his scared eyes flicking between Luna and Hermione, willing for Hermione to work wonders and announce that Luna was OK.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He whispered, not wanting to distract her but dying to know what was going on in that brain of hers. Hermione could work just as well thinking to herself or talking aloud, and they both knew that.

"She's got a cut along the top of her forehead, it's not deep, but head wounds bleed the most, that's why there's blood all over her face. But I don't get why it's all through her hair, too. Surely she felt the pain and stopped moving, surely she didn't run around or …" Hermione trailed off and started muttering charms under her breath to heal the cut that ran from Luna's left eye, along her forehead and stopped just below her hairline on her right temple.

"This'll scar something serious, but somehow I don't think Luna will mind too much, like most girls." Hermione muttered, once the charm had healed the wound over. With a small flick of her wrist, Hermione cleaned up the blood on Luna's face, which revealed the pair that she was bone pale, as well as the blood on Luna's torso and waist.

"So that's all the blood from the head wound, but what about the heavy blood that's on her legs? That can't be from her head, surely?"

Ron kept his eyes on Luna while Hermione worked and muttered, wishing against all odds that Luna was OK and that she would get through this. Then Ron heard Hermione mutter to herself;

"Oh shit." And his heart stopped in his throat, his stomach seemed to drop into his knees.

"What is it?!" he demanded, watching in confusion as Hermione began to rip Luna's clothes off her, stripping her of everything except her matching white bra and knickers.

"Hermione?! What. Is. IT?" Hermione stayed calm, responding to him calmly, the way she would when he would get frustrated with himself over his homework at school.

"Ronald. Look at where the blood is, follow it with your eyes and tell me where it begins." Ron did as Hermione asked, and his eyes widened when he finally saw where the blood began, and all the extreme bruising on her delicate looking upper thighs and hips. Anger and fear clouded his eyes.

"Hermione, tell me, what -?" Hermione cut him off, getting right to the point.

"Rape. Luna was raped, Ronald. We cannot do much more than clean her up, and then look after her as best we can." Ron nodded slowly, looking like he was ready to go hunt down whoever did this to her.

Hermione began carefully cleaning away the blood on Luna's legs and underwear. Once she was done she and Ron slowly and gently re-dressed Luna in one of her light and bright yellow summer dresses they found in one out of her four bags.

"Now what do we do, Hermione?" Ron's eyes were wide and filled with tears, he stood limp, seemingly defeated. Hermione's heart swelled with pride at the sight of the young man beside her – even though she wasn't in love with him, she was proud of what he had achieved in his life, and who he had grown to be. He was caring, strong, still a little careless and naïve towards girls, but he tried hard in everything he did, and he took pride in it, he learnt from his lessons.

Hermione turned away from Luna and wrapped her arms around Ron's middle, burying her face in his chest, hugging him. Ron's arms encircled Hermione after a few seconds of surprise – it had been years since Hermione had hugged him willingly.

"Now, we wait for her to wake up. Would you like your dinner?" Ron nodded slowly,

"Yes please, Hermione. But, I'd like to stay in here and keep an eye on Luna, if that's OK with you?" Hermione nodded, and finally let go of Ron to get his dinner and bring it to him.

Hermione didn't know how Ron had the patience to sit by Luna's bed all night, but he did it. He waited, simply holding her hand, barely taking his eyes off her face, and staying awake all night, just so that she had a friendly face to wake up to.

Hermione didn't sleep either, but she couldn't stay still during the night. So she began to clean out the bedroom that was previously hers and Ron's, packing all of Ron's things neatly and taking them upstairs to his new bedroom on the top floor. Hermione felt guilty at having the second floor – it was basically a hallway and with a room on either side, her (previously shared) bedroom and rather grand en-suite on the right, and her library on the left. But it was her house, so Ron had told her she ought to have as much, or as little, space as she required in the house.

The third floor was very different. The stairs led up so that the first thing you saw was a window with the best view of the sky the house had to offer. The window had charms on it so that those inside the house could see out, but absolutely nobody could see into the house. Walking up the stairs to the third floor, there were only walls to see on either side. Hermione had to walk all the way up to window before the hall turned left to where all the bedrooms were.

The top floor had four rooms, one bedroom with a small en-suite, a second bedroom across the hall that was going to become Ron's study, a small kitchen (which had been another bedroom before they'd split the house) – it was just a tiled corner of the floor with a sink and food storage, but it was enough for Ron, who would surely stock it up with foods for his late night snacking – and a small, but open living area.

All of these rooms were already furnished, Hermione and Ron had furnished the whole house when they'd moved in, planning for children at that stage. Their plan had been to have all the children's rooms upstairs, so that they would be able to hear them creep down the stairs and past their room.

Hermione placed all of Ron's now packed possessions in his new room. Looking around, she could see a thin layer of dust settled over everything. With a wave of her wand, Hermione vanished the dust off everything on Ron's floor, opened the curtains and put fresh linen on his bed before making her way down to check up on Luna.

Hermione had no idea what time it was, but the sun was beginning to rise. She was pleasantly surprised to find Luna sitting up and talking quietly to Ron.

"Hey there, Luna." Luna turned and fixed her wide eyes on Hermione.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Ronald told me you cleaned me up and fixed my head. Thank you very much." Hermione smiled at Luna gently and sat at the foot of the bed.

"No worries Luna, but I'm sure glad to see you up and talking." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Luna, can you tell us what happened to you?" Ron asked Luna, surprising Hermione with how gentle his voice was. Luna fixed her gaze on Ron, and seemed to consider whether or not to tell them. But something in Ron's earnest gaze made her open up and she began to explain.

"I was dating a muggle boy, and I thought I like him, but after seeing you these past few weeks, Ronald, I realised I wasn't happy after all. So, I tried to leave him. I packed all my bags and made it to the front door, when he grabbed me from behind." Luna's voice cut out and she sat still as a statue, looking into Ron's eyes. Ron placed on large hand gently against her cheek, being very gentle and kind to her, speaking in a low voice,

"And then he forced himself upon you." Luna bobbed her head in a nod, not moving her eyes from Ron's. Hermione stayed silent, not sure what she should do, whether she should stay or go, when suddenly Luna seemed to snap back to herself and looked around.

"Ronald, may you show me your kitchen so that I can have some breakfast?" Ron nodded and stood up, watching Luna weakly struggle to get out of bed. Hermione watched Ron carefully, trying to figure out how he was dealing with this turn of events, when tenderness swiftly followed by determination swept into his eyes and he bent to pick up Luna bridal style, and proceeded to carry her to the kitchen, despite her feeble protests.

Hermione trailed after them and watched as Ron softly placed Luna in one of the kitchen chairs and straightened up. Then he paused. Hermione laughed quietly, she'd wondered how far he'd get before remembering that he can't cook.

"Would you like some help, Ron?" Hermione offered, Ron turned and nodded gratefully. Hermione smiled and turned to Luna,

"All we've got for breakfast is sausages, egg, bacon and toast, is that OK with you, Luna?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you Hermione." Luna looked like she was trying not to laugh, probably at how lost Ron looked in the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron prepared breakfast for the three of them, Hermione teaching Ron as they went, with Luna throwing in suggestions here and there. The three of them laughed and teased each other, the conversation never stopping and flowing easily.

_Right now, it feels like we're back at school. Just a relaxing day with friends. _Hermione smiled to herself as she served breakfast.

The conversation stopped until everyone had finished eating, then Ron brought a new problem to light.

"Luna, do you have anywhere to go now?" Luna shook her head sadly. Hermione frowned sadly.

"Would you like to stay with us, Luna?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on you both." Ron had told Luna the previous day about what had happened to him and Hermione, but Luna didn't want to get in the middle of anything.

"You wouldn't be intruding," Hermione began, and Ron finished her sentence,

"We'd love to have you here."

_And keep you safe_. They both added silently. Luna's eyebrows met in the middle as she thought about it.

"You can share the top floor with me, if you want, Luna? And we can change the cooking schedule so that we rotate between who does the cooking." Ron offered timidly. Hermione raised an eyebrow in his direction, which he didn't miss. He shrugged.

"I don't really need that much space. We can make the study a bedroom again, for Luna, and the living space can be half living, half study. And I'll learn how to cook better and faster with two girls teaching me." Luna's eyes brightened at his offer.

"That would be lovely, Ronald, thank you!" she smiled brightly. Hermione smiled as Ron returned Luna's bright smile.

"Can I go see my room?" Luna asked excitedly.

_She's got Ron wrapped around her little finger, even if neither of them realise it just yet._ Hermione mused to herself, watching as Ron picked her up again and began to carry her upstairs.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione before leaving the kitchen.

"Nah, you two have fun, I'll send Luna's bags up then I'm going to have a nap." Hermione yawned widely. It was barely 9:00am and her eyelids were feeling so heavy after last night.

True to her word, after watching Ron disappear up the stairs, Hermione vanished Luna's luggage upstairs before making her way up the stairs to her floor. She was just about to turn the handle to enter her room when a loud hooting from behind her closed study door caught her attention. Wondering who on earth sent her a letter, Hermione walked into her study to find a very handsome eagle owl perched on the back of her chair, a letter tied to its leg.

Once the owl saw Hermione, it ruffled its feathers almost impatiently and stuck its leg out, seeming to demanding she take the letter. Hermione removed the letter then opened up one of her desk drawers, where she had a small collection of owl treats and a drinking bowl, which she pulled out and filled up for the owl. The owl eyed her before dipping down and taking a drink.

Finally Hermione turned to the envelope, which had her name written on the front in an elegant, but unfamiliar, cursive writing. Opening the envelope, she pulled out a one page letter.

-_Miss Granger._

_ I know I only saw you yesterday, but I have a question of my own, before you beat me to the punch this afternoon and bombard me with your own questions._

_ Are you and Weasel living together now, even though you are no longer a couple, romantically or otherwise?_

_ What did you do once you got home?_

_ -Sincerely, _

_ Draco Malfoy_

Hermione looked at the page, surprised that Malfoy had been the one to send the first owl, and surprised by his question. Looking at the letter and where there had been obvious pauses on Malfoy's behalf, Hermione realised that Malfoy did not send letters for the sake of sending letters. Sending a letter just to talk to someone was foreign to him. Asking the two questions on the piece of paper must have been extremely hard for Malfoy to write. Possibly it took much time for Malfoy to come up with what to say. Hurriedly Hermione found a piece of parchment and a quill and inkpot so she could reply.

-_Mr Malfoy_

_ Yes, Ronald and I are sharing the house. Just yesterday we sat down and decided, together, how to share the house, and the household chores. _

Here she paused. Did she want to tell Malfoy about Luna?

_ Just as we were about to begin our dinner, our friend Luna Lovegood showed up. Luna's now ex muggle boyfriend had hurt her. I healed her, but she has nowhere to go now, so we offered for her to live with us – and she accepted! But Ronald and I were up all night looking after Luna, I'm embarrassed to say that I had forgotten I promised to owl you this afternoon._

_ So, as you can imagine, right now I am extremely tired, I plan on sleeping until tomorrow morning. Keeping this in mind, please refrain from owling me again before then! I will owl you my questions soon though._

_ -Sincerely_

_ Hermione J. Granger._

Hermione tied the letter to Malfoys handsome owl, who seemed pleased to be able to finally stretch its wings. Hermione watched the handsome owl fly out the window before closing it tightly and finally making her way to her bed.


	4. Owl two, looking peaky & Christmas plans

Hermione got her wish, she slept all through the day and night, to wake up the next morning. She would've kept sleeping but a tapping at her window woke her up. Groggily she rolled over to see Malfoy's owl at her window. Suddenly wide awake and filled with butterflies Hermione leapt out of bed and opened the door. The owl gracefully flew in and landed on Hermione's bed, immediately sticking its leg out, showing Hermione the envelope attached to its leg. With fingers trembling from excitement Hermione removed the letter, then held her arm out for the owl, taking it across to her study so she could give it a treat and water, before finally opening the letter.

_ i-Granger._

_As I can see the top of the sun rising, I believe that counts as morning, so you cannot complain when my owl arrives to deliver this./i_

Hermione bit her lip, smiling to herself. Did that mean that Draco Malfoy actually i_willingly, wanted/i_ to talk to her?

i_Why have you chosen to allow Weasel to continue living with you? I'm surprised you wouldn't want to kick him out of your house as soon as you possibly could._

_ You didn't tell me you're a healer now, too. I take it that's why you didn't take Lovegood to St. Mungo's then?_

_ I await your return owl with those many questions of yours, Miss Granger. I have told my owl he cannot return without au __very/u__ long response from you._

_ Impatiently awaiting these promised questions,_

_Draco A. Malfoy_

_P.S. What does the 'J' in your name stand for? /i_

Hermione sighed, sitting down at her desk and smiling at Malfoy's letter. Hermione had a hunch that Malfoy was asking more questions than he'd intended when he'd started writing to her. Pulling out a fresh piece of parchment she began to think about what she'd say.

i_Malfoy,_

_ Yes, I do believe that seeing the top of the sun counts as morning – but I did not expect you to take me so literally! _

_ To answer your questions, I've offered for Ronald to continue living with me, because even though we are no longer in a relationship, we are still good friends, and him living under my roof allows me to keep an eye on him, so that when he finally does find his own house, I can be confident that he will be able to feed himself._

_ I'm not a qualified healer, I did complete the course to become a healer, but I decided at the last minute that it wasn't for me. But I still know and remember everything, all the spells and all the potions and the procedures. That's why I didn't take Luna to St. Mungo's – I'm capable of looking after her here._

_ As for my questions about your story …_

_ What were your wife and son's names? Did your wife go to Hogwarts? Was she a Slytherin like you? Was her family in league with Voldemort? What was the name of the muggle who took you in? Where did you live with the muggles? Why didn't you come back sooner? What did you learn about the muggles? Why did you decide to come back at all? Did you enjoy being a muggle? Did you enjoy being a muggle actor? How did meeting the not so lucky muggles change your view on life? What was the biggest lesson you learnt from the muggle world?_

_ Where are you living now? Are you with your parents or on your own? _

_ Why did you help me, and then tell me your story? You must've known that I would ask you, and that I would ask these questions, so why did you allow that? _

_ Eagerly awaiting your answers,_

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

_ P.S. What does the 'A' stand for?/i_

As Hermione was watching Malfoy's owl fly itself out of the window, Ron knocked and called through the door;

"Hermione, can you help me with breakfast?" Hermione smiled and opened the door to follow Ron downstairs, but he stopped her.

"Do you want to get into clothes, Hermione?" Hermione looked down at what she was wearing. It was her normal nightie, a plain oversized red singlet with green edgings. Hermione shrugged and walked into her bedroom.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better. I'll be down in a minute! Get out what you want for breakfast." Hermione threw on clean underwear, a pair of denim shorts, a red singlet and one of her old button up school shirts, leaving the buttons undone so that her singlet showed.

As Hermione entered the kitchen she was pleased to find Luna bustling around kitchen helping Ron. After a quick but thorough check-up, Hermione deemed Luna healthy, but warned her to take it easy and told Luna where her medicinal potions were – in there was a soothing and healing potion that would help with her bruising and soreness for her thighs and hips.

After that Luna told Ron and Hermione to sit down, she wanted to make breakfast for them. Hermione just shrugged and sat down, but Ron hovered around Luna, worry and concern etched across his face.

It wasn't long until Luna had breakfast on the table – thankfully she just stuck with plain bacon and eggs, rather than something strange like what her father served when Harry, Ron and Hermione visited him during the war. Hermione noticed that Luna had cooked enough for five people, at least. Luna noticed Hermione eyeing the food and smiled.

"I know how Ronald eats, I thought I'd better cook too much, rather than too little." Luna explained, which made Hermione laugh. Her laugh was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

_iWho is it now?/i_ Hermione wondered as Luna went to answer the door.

"Oh, hello Mr and Mrs Weasley!" Hermione and Ron paled together, looking at each other with similar expressions of horror as Luna lead Ron's parents through to the kitchen. Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen, and Hermione marvelled once again at how they were almost polar opposites – Arthur tall and lanky, Molly short and plump, Arthur relaxed and Molly always fussed over everything. But they both had bright, flaming red hair. Today they both wore similar looks of confusion and worry on their faces.

_iWell, we had to tell them sometime./i_ Hermione figured.

No one moved. Finally Luna was the one to offer Mr and Mrs Weasley a seat, some food and a drink. Her doing that seemed to snap Ron and Hermione out of their paralysed state, they both smiled and greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley warmly, if not a little robotically.

But Molly Weasley knew something was wrong with the two.

"What's going on? Ron? Hermione?" Molly asked with the practised calm but stern voice only mothers can achieve perfectly, staring the pair down. Ron broke first.

"I'msorrymum. 'MioneandIhavebeenhavingtroublesforaLONGtimebutwedidn'thavethegutstotellyou. We'rejustfriendsnowand'mionewasniceenoughtonotkickmeoutandLunacameinseriouslyhurtlastnightandshe'sherebecause'Mioneislookingafterherbutweofferedforhertostayheresoshe'slivingheretoonowandsharingthetopfloorwithme." Then Ron blushed as red as his hair and looked at his lap.

Molly blinked at her son, trying to figure out what he'd said. Arthur turned to Hermione, one eyebrow raised.

"Ron and I i_have/i_ been in a rough patch for quite some time now. We actually broke up a couple years back, but we didn't want to tell anyone because you were all so happy that we were together. The day before yesterday we decided to finally give up, we planned on finally telling everyone, but I didn't have the heart to kick Ron out, I was worried he wouldn't be able to feed himself if I did that." Ron somehow managed to blush even deeper at that.

"So, we're sharing the house, and I'm teaching him to cook and clean. Luna's here because her now ex-boyfriend hurt her, and she came here seeking help. So I patched her up and, realising that she had nowhere else to go, offered for her to stay here and live with us. So now she's sharing the top floor with Ron, and also teaching him how to cook." Hermione took a deep breath, waiting for Molly and Arthur's reactions.

They sat in silence for a moment and looked at each other before sighing at the same time in, relief? Hermione wasn't sure. Molly turned and looked from her son to Hermione a few times.

"Well, I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I do wish you'd told us sooner you two! Everyone knew something was wrong, we've all just been waiting for you two to tell us! Of course, we thought it was something like a miscarriage at first." Hermione blushed slightly at that, but Molly didn't seem to notice.

"You're still my children! I'm not mad, and I don't love either of you any less." Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed at the same time then, and Arthur laughed at the pair of them.

"You're just like school kids expecting detention, only to find out you got off the hook!" Hermione laughed, she felt _exactly _like that.

"Well, everyone's looking peaky, should we eat?"

Molly and Arthur left not long after breakfast was finished and the dishes cleaned, Ron and Hermione showed them out, while Luna went upstairs so that she could go have a bath. After hugging them both and reminding them that she still loves them, Molly seemed to remember something,

"Oh! We actually came here to ask if you two could host Christmas again this year. Would you two be OK with that?" Molly asked anxiously. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Hermione shrugged and nodded, Ron smiled and turned back to his mother.

"We'd love to Mum." Molly smiled hugely.

"Thank you dears." As she went to walk out the door with Arthur following, Hermione had a sudden thought.

"Molly, Arthur! If you could not tell anyone else about us yet, we'd appreciate it. We need to tell them ourselves." Arthur nodded immediately, it was easy enough for him. Molly's nod was less immediate, but it was there. Ron took one long stride towards his mother and wrapped her up in a hug, enfolding her in his arms.

"Thanks Mum. We'll tell them as soon as we can so that you don't have to sit on this secret for long, alright?" Molly nodded a little more enthusiastically this time as she hugged her youngest son back.

"So … any plans for what we can do to top last year's Christmas decorations?" Hermione shook her head. Each year their decorations became more and more extravagant, this year should be no different.

"I'll think about it. We've got six months yet Ronald. Plenty of time." Ron smiled a small smile.

"That's what we thought last year." Hermione laughed at the memory. Last year they'd had a last minute crazy idea to coat the whole house with everlasting snow. They hadn't realised what a job it would be, and wanted to surprise the children Christmas morning when they woke up, so they'd done it Christmas Eve … and gotten about 15 minutes sleep that night, by the time they were done.

"The clean-up afterwards was just as bad! I swear I still find snow in odd places around the house sometimes." Ron shook his head in disbelief, laughing.

"I'm sure we'll think of something great to do this year." Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder encouragingly.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Luna. I'll see you later." Ron turned and walked up the stairs. Hermione deliberated on what to do for a few minutes before also heading up the stairs to her study.

She found herself disappointed that Malfoy's owl hadn't returned yet, before picking up one of her new books she'd bought at Flourish and Blotts and settling herself down at her desk to begin reading.


	5. New partners, Extendable ears & kiss

That night Luna cooked dinner, and for the first time in months they ate in the dining room because Luna had cooked so much it just wouldn't all fit on the small kitchen table. Hermione sat down to find bowls of salad, mashed potatoes, whole potatoes, sausage rolls, plain rolls, croissants, shepherd's pie, beef pies, tubs of butter, a plate piled high with chicken, another of turkey slices and a third with ham.

"Wow Luna, you've outdone yourself!" Ron sat down eagerly and immediately started piling food onto his plate, but before he could lift any of it into his mouth Luna waved her wand and levitated it all back to where he got it from.

"Ronald Weasley! That is rude, you do not start eating until everyone is seated!" Luna scolded Ron, sounding so Molly Weasley-ish that Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Ron blushed under Luna's intense stare, muttering out an apology to her. Luna nodded her thanks then sat down next to him.

"Well, I did cook more than I needed to again, know how you like your food Ronald. You can eat now." But Ron waited, seemingly patiently, until both women had filled their plates and started eating before he piled up his plate. Hermione watched as Ron devoured his food and began on his second plate piled higher than his first, before she had polished off her first plate of food.

"Hermione?" Luna asked quietly as Hermione was filling a croissant with meat and cheese.

"Yes, Luna?" Hermione's eyes were fixed on her croissant as she took a bite out of it.

"Can I take over the cooking?" Hermione's eyes flicked up to meet Luna's as she swallowed a mouthful of her food.

"Do you mean take over so that Ron and I don't do anymore cooking?" Luna shook her head.

"Not quite Hermione. I will do most the cooking, but I will teach Ronald how to cook. I don't need to worry about your cooking abilities, Ronald has complimented your cooking skill many times, so I know you don't need any more practise." Ron blushed as Hermione laughed.

"OK Luna, that's fine by me." Luna smiled and nodded her thanks before turning back to her food, so Hermione turned her attention back to her unfinished croissant.

Finally taking the last mouthful Hermione looked up to see that Ron wasn't eating, instead he was blushing and biting his lip while Luna had a slightly determined look on her face. Hermione was just considering excusing herself;

_I wonder if Malfoy's replied yet … NO! It's Draco effing Malfoy! Hermione, you shouldn't be thinking about him, you shouldn't be __**wanting **__to talk to the cockroach!_

When Luna spoke up. "Hermione, Ronald has something to say to you." Hermione focused her eyes on Ron curiously as he shot a look at Luna before taking a deep breath and turning to Hermione.

"W-well you see H-Hermione, since you gave me your b-blessing and all the other day, last night I-I-I k-kind of a-askedLunatobemygirlfriendandshesaidyesbutshesaidweneedyourapprovalbeforewecanbeofficialsopleasesayyes!" Hermione blinked. She was used to Ron running his words together when he was nervous, so she didn't need to ask him to repeat it.

"Ronald Weasley.." Hermione began slowly, wanting to draw it out just a little bit.

"Of _course_ you two have my blessing! I couldn't be happier for you both!" Hermione jumped up and hugged each of them in turn. Luna had a wide smile on her face, but Ron seemed slightly shocked.

"I was sure you were going to chop off my balls or something … I don't know what's happened to you Hermione, but I prefer this new you." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"So, are you two going to tell your family, Ron, so that she's officially your partner for Christmas?" Ron blinked, obviously not having thought of that.

"Well, yeah. Course we will be." Ron turned to Luna, suddenly anxious. "Unless you don't want to tell them?" But Luna was smiling broadly and jumped up to sit in Ron's lap and hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"That would be perfect Ronald!"

After dinner Luna and Ron cleaned up so Hermione bade them goodnight and went upstairs to go to bed. Before she walked into her room, she poked her head into her library, looking for a certain owl, only to be disappointed. Biting her lip and walking across the hall to her bedroom her mind was racing as she argued with herself.

_Come on Hermione, why are you so nervous anyway? It's only Draco Malfoy! He was probably starting to feel bad for dragging this conversation on for as long as he already had. Yes, he __**did**__ give the impression of wanting to talk to you, but it's __**Draco Malfoy**__! The cockroach you punched in third year, remember? He's a git, you need to sort this out and- _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar owl sitting on her bed. Hermione closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, staring at the owl which was holding its leg out impatiently. After about thirty seconds the owl hooted at Hermione, shaking her out of her surprise paralysis.

Completely dismissing her earlier thoughts Hermione squealed in excitement and bounded over to her bed to untie the letter. The owl gave her a look that just said 'Really? You're _that_ excited for a letter?' Hermione couldn't quite explain it either. Eagerly she opened the letter, her eyes skimming the page so fast that she had to make herself stop and start again, slower this time.

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger._

_Any reason to talk to you as soon, as and as much as possible, Hermione._

_ At least you're teaching Weasel to get out of your hair and fend for himself._

_ Hermione Granger did not complete a course all the way to the end? I'm shocked Granger, I would've expected you to have completed the course for just about every wizarding career possible by now. Instead I learn you've done one, and you didn't even complete it. That doesn't sound like the Hermione Granger I remember from school._

_ I must say, your questions did not disappoint, Granger._

_ Now, for your answers._

_My wife's name was Astoria Greengrass, she did attend Hogwarts, but was two years below us, and yes she was a Slytherin also. She was in league with the Dark Lord, but only because He killed her family – including her sister who was in our year._

_ The muggle's name was Ashley. I lived with her in Los Angeles – Merlin knows how I ended up there. I was rather comfortable living with Ashley, even with the lack of magic, that's why I didn't come back sooner – comfort. I learnt how the muggles have dealt without our help, and they're much smarter than some wizards give them credit for. But eventually, I missed my world far too much, and the muggle world began to become repetitive, that's why I came back, as much as __I did__ enjoy being a famous muggle actor._

_ The not so lucky muggles brought to light exactly how lucky I have been in my life. I'm now much more grateful for the things I have, I'm much more protective of my belongings that actually mean something to me, and I have a much higher appreciation for beauty, as well as the beauty that I cannot possess but only admire from afar. The muggles also taught me to not throw away the things you take for granted, no matter how insignificant they may be, and to not throw away real love._

_ I'm currently living with my parents, yes, but I am to be moving into a modest flat around the corner from Diagon Alley tomorrow, so that I can live on my own once again._

_ I helped you because you needed it. I told you my story, becauseu__I__/u needed it._

_ Hopefully my answers are satisfactory to your curiosity._

_ Hoping to hear from you soon._

_ Draco Abraxas Malfoy. _

Hermione stared at Malfoy's letter, reading and re reading it until she knew every word by heart. By the time she looked away from the parchment it was nearing midnight. Looking out the window and biting her lip Hermione debated whether to reply to Malfoy immediately or not.

Hermione spun around and almost crashed into her bedroom door in her hurry to get to her study. She tried going slower as she opened her study door, but still managed to stub her toe and she dashed through.

"OW! DAMNIT!" Hermione cursed and stopped as tears welled up, but she dashed them away and kept walking to her desk. She knew what she wanted to write, and she wanted to write it down before she forgot! Muttering nonsense to herself about stupid doors that should learn how to open by themselves Hermione rushed to find a piece of parchment and quill and ink, she began to write hurriedly, anxious for the letter to be written and sent.

_Draco._

_I'm sorry I doubted you when you helped me at Diagon Alley. I knew Astoria and her sister. For Slytherin's they weren't too bad._

_I still doubt that you have completely changed, but we did go through almost seven years of hating each other and that's not going to be forgotten in a few letters and an ice – cream date. _

_But after hearing your story, I want to give you a second chance. I'd like to re-meet you, Draco Malfoy._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Hermione_

The next afternoon Hermione still hadn't heard back from Malfoy, but George, his son Fred, Ginny, Harry and their child James Sirius had come over to visit. Harry and Ginny needed to do some shopping and wanted some time without a bored, curious little child bouncing along with them, so Hermione offered to baby-sit. Harry had invited Ron, Luna and George to go shopping with himself and Ginny but George refused and instead chose to stay behind with Hermione, while Ron and Luna opted to go with the Potters.

The couples had left and Hermione and George were left sitting in the lounge room couch with Fred and James between them, the coffee table was in front of them and it was covered with bright boxes and colourful trays. George still had sole ownership of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and he often asked Hermione for advice on the quality of the spells, or potions, on his merchandise. He would never admit it, but Hermione suspected that without his twin his confidence in his magical skills had taken its toll on him. George had little Fred and James to test for how durable certain items were, so he had no doubts there, all he had to do was hand them something and leave them to it. Many of his merchandise now had a label on them reading; "Durability and safety officially toddler tested and approved."

The four of them had been testing and playing with some of George's new inventions for almost four hours now, and everything had been packed up except for one item that George hadn't pointed out, which Hermione now picked up.

"What's this?" Hermione held up a brightly coloured box, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's an accessory for the extendable ears. But I don't think it'll take. You attach it to the string for the extendable ears, and you can smell what's in the same room that you're listening into. Fred and I had other ideas for accessories, but we didn't get a chance to go any further than ideas. His favourite was an accessory like a telescope attached, so that you could see the person who was talking." Hermione smiled, but as she was about to reply, all the couples tumbled in the door, all laughing their heads off. George quickly vanished all the contents on the table – Ginny didn't approve of George allowing the children to play with the merchandise.

"Sorry we're late!" Ginny gasped. "Ron told us about him and Luna, then after our shopping was done we all had a few drinks and lost track of the time." Hermione and George eyed the four. Luna and Harry seemed steady at least, but Ginny and Ron appeared to be completely drunk, swaying and laughing for no reason, both leaning heavily on their partner. Harry looked at George uncomfortably.

"I know it's late notice mate, but can you take James for tonight while I sober Ginny up?" George nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Hawwyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, we dun naed a baeby sitta tanie. I cun wook afa owa wiwwle Jayems Siwius!" Ginny slurred so much that almost no one could understand her except Harry, who'd dealt with drunk Ginny enough to have mastered her drunk language.

"Maybe you need to make an accessory for the Extendable Ears so that you can understand 'drunk talk.'" Hermione muttered just loud enough for George to hear, making George lose his composure and laugh loudly, making the kids jump.

"Harry, better Floo her home. Have you got a potion for hangovers at home?" Harry nodded as he sat Ginny down so that he could say a goodbye to a half asleep James and explain that he was staying at Uncle George's.

"Luna, can you get Ron upstairs and in bed by yourself?" Luna nodded too Hermione and started to make her way up. "I'll bring up a potion or two for him once these guys are gone, OK Luna?" Hermione could only just hear Luna's response, as Ron had just wrapped his arms around Luna's neck, effectively muffling Luna's voice.

"No need. I've got some in my bag." Hermione sighed, hoping that Luna wasn't going to accidently poison Ron with an experimental potion of some kind. Or feed him Doxy eggs.

Harry gently handed over a now sleeping James to George before hugging Hermione goodbye. "Sorry about this you two. Thanks again George, I'll pick him up tomorrow around brunch time from the shop. See you two soon." Then he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw in the flames before turning to his wife and picking her up.

"Pwewwwwty gween. Like your peeeerfeckt eyes Hawwwwy!" Ginny giggled. Harry rolled his eyes before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

George stood up and stretched. "Well, I s'pose I'd better walk these two tykes home." Hermione glanced outside the window, the sun was only just beginning to set.

"Hang on a minute and let me check on Luna and Ron, then I'll come with you." George nodded and Hermione made her way up the stairs. Walking up the stairs and along her hallway Hermione could smell the firewhisky that Ron had consumed. As she neared about halfway up the stairs to Ron's floor, she heard Luna groan Ron's name. Hermione froze mid step. There was silence up above her. Biting her lip she made a quick decision, pointing her wand to her throat.

**"RONALD WEASLEY!"** her voice amplified almost ten times through the floor, and sounded exactly like Molly Weasley. She didn't say anything else, she just pointed her wand at her throat again, silently performing the counter curse, and waited on the step.

Sure enough, Ron came tearing around the corner in just his socks and boxers.

"'Mione?! I thought you were my -"

Hermione glared up at him. "I do hope that you are NOT making any moves on Luna yet, Ronald! You better remember she's been through a lot this week! If you hurt her, I will cut off your balls the muggle way, with a rusty kitchen knife!" and with that Hermione turned and calmly walked back down to George and the kids.

Hermione hugged George and bade him goodnight "I'll see you next time George. And do think about the extendable ears accessories, I think you're onto something there." George nodded.

"I'll think about it. Cheers Hermione. I'll see you 'round." George closed the front door to his shop, which doubled as a front door to his apartment above the shop, but he continued to watch Hermione until she rounded a corner and he couldn't see her anymore. He wouldn't tell her outright, but he was worried about Hermione Granger.

Hermione knew George was watching, he always did, like a big brother would. Hermione was grateful, but she always felt naked once she turned the corner, knowing that she was now on her own. Taking a deep breath she made her way down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, where she planned on having dinner so that she wouldn't have to return until much later, not wanting to hear anything that went on between Ron and Luna, although she was confident that her threat to Ron would keep Luna safe.

"Hermione Granger!" a loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Malfoy a few metres away from her, holding out a chocolate ice – cream sundae towards her. "Would you like some chocolate?" Hermione blinked in surprise and took the sundae.

"Hello there, Malfoy." Malfoy tipped his head to the side.

"Oh, back to using last names are we? In your last letter you called me Draco." He smirked at Hermione's surprised expression.

"Which you haven't replied to yet." Draco shrugged, and Hermione noticed that he wasn't taking his eyes off her, they seemed to dart all over her face, to her hand when it was lifting her sundae to her lips, to her lips as she cleaned them of chocolate with her tongue.

"I'm afraid I've been horribly busy today, that's why I haven't had a chance to reply."

"What've you been doing?" Hermione licked her lips again, not admitting it to herself, but slightly mesmerised by his grey eyes as they followed her tongue.

"Moving out of home, as of two hours ago I officially live around the corner in that modest apartment that I mentioned." Hermione nodded, she did remember him mentioning that. For a few moments they stood in silence each eating their sundaes, Hermione feeling awkward and keeping her eyes on her ice-cream, Malfoy at ease and never removing his eyes off Hermione.

Once they'd both finished, Malfoy took Hermione's cup and spoon and threw them in a rubbish bin nearby.

"So, Hermione Jean Granger, care to accompany me to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, but nodded her head shyly. Malfoy, ever the gentleman, gave her a half smile and offered Hermione his arm. Hermione giggled and gave Malfoy a little curtsey before taking his arm.

"Why, Miss Granger, I wasn't aware you knew such good manners!" Malfoy teased her as they walked. Hermione glanced at Malfoy shyly and after a minute replied quietly.

"I can be just as good as I can be naughty, Malfoy." Malfoy stopped dead, his eyes widening as he started at Hermione.

"What was that?" he demanded softly. Hermione blushed and muttered back, "You heard what I said, Malfoy." Malfoy looked around them – it was around dinner time so the street wasn't very busy – before getting a firm hold on Hermione's arm and dragging her into an alley. He didn't go in very far, just into the shadows so that no one walking past would want to interrupt. There he pushed her against the wall and laid both of his arms either side of hers on the wall, he then leant forwards so that his body pressed against hers. Hermione had to work hard at keeping her breathing even as Malfoy's grey eyes stared down into her brown ones.

"What did you say, Miss Granger?" Hermione's breath hitched as Malfoy's breath blew gently across her face, sending shivers down her body that Malfoy did not miss, but was gentlemanly enough to ignore them for now.

"I said I can be just as good as I can be naughty, Malfoy."

_WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACTUALLY ADMIT THAT! HOW DID HE MAKE ME DO THAT?! _Hermione screamed at herself in shock and alarm in her head as Malfoy half smiled at her.

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" Hermione just bit her lip, wondering what Malfoy could be up to. But Malfoy surprised Hermione by removing one of his arms from next to her, so that his hand could cradle her cheek gently. Hermione jumped a little at the warm, tender touch from a man she thought to be harsh and cruel. She watched his eyes as the grey depths turned from teasing to something more serious that she couldn't quite place.

Slowly Malfoy leaned forwards towards Hermione, his lips parted slightly. And he kissed her. It was so soft and gentle, so hesitant and fleeting, Hermione wasn't sure if it really happened. Malfoy went to pull away, Hermione's brain was still in shock so her body acted on its own as her hands shot out to grab Malfoy's shirt and pull him back to her, so that she could cradle _his_ face in her hands and kiss him back.

Their second kiss was just as gentle, but longer. They were both gasping by the time they came up for air. Malfoy groaned and leant his arms against the wall and his body against Hermione again, this time pressing his forehead against Hermione's and staring into her eyes.

"So am I forgiven for not replying to your letter, Miss Granger?" Hermione closed her eyes and replied with a breathy, "Yeah, you are, Draco." Malfoy pulled back and Hermione's eyes snapped open in confusion,

"Have I also earned the right to be Draco, instead of Malfoy?" Hermione bit her lip.

Finally, she sighed.

"Yes, you have." And Draco Malfoy pulled out another dazzling full smile that completely stunned Hermione before he pulled her away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Hermione was short enough that Draco could bend his neck and rest his lips on her shoulder when he was hugging her, and he did just that now.

"Thankyou, Hermione Granger."


	6. Roses, first official date & best-friend

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU GET DOWN THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW AND YOU CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!" Hermione groaned into her pillow and blindly reached for her wand on her bedside table, it was there somewhere...

"**YOU HAVE EXACTLY ****_ONE_**** SECOND TO START CLEANING RONALD!"**

"Muffliato." Hermione had pointed her wand in the direction of her door. Hermione didn't want to know what Ron had done, she wanted to sleep.

But as she was drifting off something tapped on her window.

_I'm ignoring you. I know you're an owl, but everyone I usually owl knows __**not **__to owl me on Sunday. Everyone I usually … _Hermione sat up suddenly, her bed hair wild and bouncing around her almost comically as she looked out her window.

Sure enough, it was Malfoy's owl.

Hermione gave a squeal and jumped out of bed so that she could open her window to let in the owl. The owl circled before landing on her bedside table and holding out its leg.

Hermione was too busy focusing on untying the letter to notice the owl was holding something in its beak. Once Hermione had untied the letter the owl pecked her hands gently, making her pay attention to its beak.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped and took the gift out the birds' beak. It was a red rose that had only just begun to open, the outer petals softly hugging the inner petals and holding them together. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation as she opened the letter, still holding her rose.

_Miss Granger, would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date tonight?_

_ Anxiously awaiting your response, yours sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Hermione pressed the rose and the letter against her chest, smiling to herself as she twirled around the room like a schoolgirl as she remembered the time she'd spent with Malfoy the previous night.

_They'd finished their dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and they were getting off the Knight Bus together. Draco had wanted to walk together the whole way, but Hermione had told him that it'd take over two hours to walk home, so they'd compromised and had the Knight Bus drop them off at a street that was about a good hours walk away. They'd talked all through dinner, not about anything in particular, but about the ministry, about the oddballs that walked in to get their dinner, about the food they ate, but not about each other, so during the Knight Bus trip and the walk home they mostly walked in companionable silence._

_After literally jumping down the steps and out of the Knight Bus, Draco turned around gracefully and offered his hand to a giggling Hermione to help her down and out the bus, but even once she was off the bus and it had disappeared with a bang, he hadn't let go of her hand . Fifteen minutes later Hermione was still trying to get used to it – someone touching her because they wanted to, not because they wanted to show her off, or to make their family happy, or fuck her. _

_When they were about six houses away from Hermione's, Draco snuck a glance at Hermione – she was biting her lip and still looked a little shocked – and finally asked her the question he'd wanted to ask from the second he'd held her hand. _

_"Is this OK?" he asked, holding up their hands at her eye level. Hermione had just nodded vaguely, still biting her lip and not looking at him. Draco stopped, pulling her to a standstill._

_"Hermione, that's not really an answer a bloke wants to hear. Especially after you let me hold your hand all this way." Hermione darted her eyes away from Draco's, looking at her shoes. Draco gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. _

_"Hermione, if you don't like this, I'll stop and I'll walk away. You won't ever hear from me again." Draco moved his fingers as if he were about to let go of her hand, but Hermione gripped his hand in both of hers._

_"NO! Draco it's not that! It's … something else." Hermione finished lamely, blushing furiously. Draco half smiled gently, _

_"Come on you brave Gryffindor princess, you can tell me." Hermione gave a shaky laugh._

_"Well, I've not dated since Ron and I started going out. And Ronald isn't exactly … he isn't romantic at all, in the slightest. I don't know how to deal with this." This time Hermione waved their linked hands in front of Draco's eyes. Hermione waited as she watched Draco absorb this new information, frowning as it worked its way through his brain._

_"You mean that Weasel never even held your hand?" Hermione shook her head, looking away again._

_"No, he did hold my hand, but never because he simply _wanted_ to. There was always a reason, usually doing it in front of his family, or because he wanted a fuck." Draco's mouth fell open with a slight 'pop'. Hermione glanced at him and couldn't help but giggle._

_"You'll catch bugs if you keep it open like that." Hermione reached up to place one finger under Draco's chin and gently push it closed. Draco barely noticed, his thoughts were a million miles away, yet still on the woman in front of him. Hermione moved her hand so that it rested against his cheek, and waited for him to come back to earth, her eyes studying his facial features._

_Finally Draco blinked and looked deep into her eyes._

_"So, you're telling me that you've never been romanced before? Never had dates or sneaky kisses or been swept off your feet or a bouquet of your favourite flowers given to you on a whim? Nothing romantic like that?" Hermione shook her head._

_"Wow Draco, I didn't realise you're such a romantic. Do you read women's romance novels in secret?" Draco rolled his eyes at her, giving her a half smile._

_"Oh, I have my own entire collection at home. Every night I curl up in bed with my favourite chocolates, a glass of wine and my romance book before I get my beauty sleep." Hermione laughed outright at the thought of Draco Malfoy eating chocolates, sipping wine and reading novels about swooning damsels in distress and strong men ravishing them._

_"Come on Miss Granger, I need to get you home." Together they finished the walk to Hermione's house still holding hands, with Hermione still giggling to herself and missing the looks that Draco was sending her. Looks of affection and tenderness._

_They arrived at Hermione's doorstep – she'd finally stopped giggling – and faced each other, their hands still together. Hermione had no idea what to do now – invite him up or wish him goodnight? When Draco stepped forward and hugged her. Without hesitating Hermione hugged him back, breathing deeply to take in his scent of apples and new books._

_The hug wasn't long enough in Hermione's opinion, but Draco leant back away from Hermione, holding her hand and placing her small hand over his heart, his eyes gazing into hers._

_"Hermione Jean Granger, you've given me a second chance. I promise you with every beat of my heart, that I will not waste my chance. I will show you the new person I am, and I will treat you properly, the way a beautiful rose like you should be treated." His voice rang with sincerity and confidence. _

_Hermione could only smile and blush as he then bent his head, his eyes still connected to hers, and lifted her hand to kiss it softly. Hermione's heart almost seemed to skip a beat as little electric shockwaves ran down her arm from where Draco had placed his lips._

_"Now, Miss Granger, you go inside and get some rest. I'll owl you in the morning. I promise." And Hermione had done as he'd asked. Once inside she'd sprinted up the stairs and to her study window so that she could watch Draco as he walked away. But by the time she was at the window he'd already disapparated. _

Hermione had replied a hasty yes to Draco's invitation, asking what time he'll pick her up and what the dress code for their date was, before she'd gone down for breakfast. Luna was perfectly calm eating her egg and bacon sandwich, but Ron was a little pale as he ate his sausages.

"Not feeling the best, Ron?" Hermione sang, to receive a very slow, very slight shake of his head. Hermione laughed and sat down so that she could start eating, but first, very casually, she decided to tell the couple that she would be out that night.

"Luna, I've got a date tonight, so I won't be in for dinner." Ron made a gagging sound as he swallowed his sausage too fast, but Luna was much more composed.

"Ohh, who with?" Hermione blushed a little and almost didn't tell them, but a little voice in her head repeated Draco's words to her, taunting her. _Come on you brave little Gryffindor princess._

"I've got a dinner date with Draco Malfoy." Hermione watched Ron as his face went blank with shock, then slowly turned different shades of red as his mouth gaped open and close, seeming to yell at Hermione silently.

"Bit overdramatic, isn't he?" Luna commented matter of fact. Hermione thought of her wake-up call this morning.

"Just a bit. What did he do this morning Luna? Your yelling woke me up this morning. You've got a set of lungs on you." Luna smiled dreamily at Hermione.

"Oh, he started eating breakfast, but I suppose he still had too much alcohol in his system, because he threw it right up. It went all over the food I'd just finished cooking. Then he refused to clean it up." Luna didn't get angry about the incident now, rather she spoke as if crooning to a baby.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was still red but had stopped his fish impersonation and was now staring angrily at his plate of food.

"Ron, it is one date. I've spent some time with him out in public twice already, and you can see that I'm fine." Ron's head snapped up, anger all over his face when Hermione mentioned that she'd already seen him twice.

"I can't keep you here, Hermione, but just be sure you know what you're doing. Be sure you're not walking into a trap!" Ron seemed to speak with a huge amount of barely controlled anger, wanting to remain calm for Hermione's sake. Hermione sat and truly did think about it for a moment.

"I'm positive I'll be fine, Ron. Relax." Ron just turned to his food and stabbed it angrily, muttering darkly to himself about girls always falling for stuck up ferrets and gits with too much money.

Hermione had found Draco's owl sitting on her desk in her library when she made her way back upstairs around midday. Along with Draco's letter, the owl also had a parcel. Wondering what on _earth_ Draco could be giving her now Hermione untied the owls' mail, before getting out the water bowl and owl treats for it.

Hermione sat down and noticed that the envelope wasn't addressed to her the way Draco usually addressed it. Normally he just wrote her name, but this time he'd written her name and then underneath her name was one sentence. _Open me first._ Curious, Hermione opened the letter and unfolded the letter.

_My dear Hermione_

_ Tonight, where we are going requires moderate uptown fashion. I have gone to the liberty of buying you a dress, I just hope you've got shoes to match. Don't wear any jewellery. Please, wear your hair up tonight._

_I will be picking you up at 7 at your house tonight._

_ Yours,_

_ Draco_

Hermione had no idea what moderate uptown fashion meant, but she knew that Draco would be dipping into the Malfoy fortune to be taking her to wherever it was they were going tonight.

Opening her package and pulling out her dress, Hermione couldn't help but gape at it. There were only two things that Hermione really noticed right away; that it was going to cling to her curves more than she usually wore her dresses, and the main colour was green.

_He's bought me a __**Slytherin green**__ dress?!_

Hermione didn't have any problems with the colour green, but she usually went out of her way to then overshadow the green with another colour, or wear the extreme minimal of the colour. This was a big step for her. She could squash her Gryffindor pride just for tonight and wear the green dress for her date with _Draco Malfoy_, or she could back out of her date. There was only one word repeatedly running through her mind.

_Shit._

All she could do was stare at her new dress, her thoughts sprinting around in circles but not drawing any conclusions. Finally, Hermione decided to go play with her hair and make-up while she made up her mind.

It took her five hours, more than her fair share of cursing, and two shots of Firewhiskey to calm her nerves, but she finally had applied subtle makeup that accentuated her eyes, made her lips appear full and kissable, and gave her cheeks a hint of colour. Her hair was pulled back in a slightly messy bun – it wasn't a sleek look like McGonagall's, but it wasn't the overly messy which seems to be a current muggle trend – and it was neat as she could make her curly hair. There was a lock of hair that didn't want to be a part of the bun, so she'd kept that down and framing her face.

Once she was satisfied Hermione was alarmed to find that it was 6 o'clock. She raced out of her ensuite and her bedroom to stick her head out her door and yell at the top of her lungs;

"LUNA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Hermione listened intently for Luna's reply. She didn't get a spoken one, but Luna came gliding down the steps from the floor above.

"Can you help me with my dress?" Hermione noted that she sounded slightly crazy with stress and excitement.

"Of course, where is it? I guess it's not your nightgown." Hermione lead Luna over to her dress, which she'd laid out on her bed, and heard Luna gasp appreciatively.

"Draco bought it for me, for tonight. I haven't told him, but I have a feeling that he knew I don't own any dresses suitable for going out to dinner with him.  
Hermione blushed as she felt the need to explain that she hadn't picked out the dress.

"Oh, Hermione … You'll look stunning!" Luna smiled as she lightly ran her fingers through the soft material.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione found herself whispering. Luna nodded then held up the dress, doing a little twirl with it held up against her chest before she held it out to the nervous brunette in front of her.

"Well, let's put it on so that you'll be able to see for yourself." Hermione smiled and took the dress from Luna then went to get changed behind her Japanese screen in the corner of her room that her parents had bought her. Finally, as she was sliding the dress on over her soft skin, she was able to actually look past the colouring and look at the design of the dress.

The middle section was a corset, which was why Hermione had called in Luna to help her put it on. The fabric that fell from the bottom of the corset down to the floor was soft, light and flowed similarly to Harry's invisibility cloak, so it swirled around her gently when she moved and hugged her legs when she was standing still. At the front the dress cut off at her ankles, so her feet peeked out from underneath, but the back was long enough to trail along the floor. All through the dress there was silver decorum, through the corset, all over the sleeves and the main dress, which gave it a silverly, shimmering look.

Hermione started the hyperventilate after she'd pulled the corset over her chest and found what was supposed to pass as the sleeves – they were nothing more than shiny fabric bunched together that would hang from the sides of the corset and gently wrap around her upper arms for an off the shoulder look.

"Luna!" Hermione squeaked, "I can't do this!" Luna calmly walked around the screen, took in the sight of Hermione clutching the dress to her chest, and calmly walked behind her to gently take one of Hermione's hands, ease it through the sleeve, then repeat the process with the other hand. If she noticed that Hermione's hands were slick with sweat she didn't say anything.

As Luna stood behind Hermione and started tying up the strings for the corset, the doorbell rang. Hermione's legs suddenly felt like jelly, her face paled under her light make up and butterflies started flying around in her stomach and throat, making it hard to breathe. And then she noticed what the corset did to her breasts.

"Breathe, Hermione!" Luna ordered and she deftly finished tying Hermione's corset using her wand. "You look beautiful. Now, put on your shoes and I'll let him in." Hermione could only nod as she walked towards her wardrobe, trying her absolute hardest not to think about how the dress hugged her body more than she would usually like. She was praising her good luck that her mother had wanted some quality time and taken her shopping at some muggle shops, insisting she buy the silver heels with straps that crisscrossed all over Hermione's feet. They were her only pair of heels that she owned.

"Hermione! Your date is here. Are you ready for him?" Luna's voice floated up the stairs, freezing Hermione in place on the edge of her bed.

_Come on you brave Gryffindor princess_. Out of nowhere Malfoy's teasing words rang in her ears. Taking a deep breath Hermione stood up, her back straight and her head high, showing her Gryffindor pride even though she was wearing the house colours of Slytherin.

Hermione walked down the stairs more gracefully than she ever had since she'd lived in the house, as she walked down she noticed that her shoes showed from under the dress which she expected since her feet had been visible when she put the dress on, but the dress length at the back hadn't changed, it still trailed along the ground – she'd thought that it would be raised off the ground now that she was wearing heels.

_The fabric must be charmed._ Hermione guessed.

While she was watching her steps and considering the fabric around her feet, she didn't notice that Luna had let Draco Malfoy in the house and told him to wait at the bottom of the staircase, so he got to watch Hermione descend in all her confidence and beauty.

"Beautiful." He murmured appreciatively, admiring how the dress showed the curves that she normally hid from the world. Draco hadn't expected her to wear the dress the way he'd sent it, he'd expected her to change the colours at least. But she hadn't, she was wearing his house colours. A Gryffindor was wearing Slytherin colours.

_Gryffindor's truly are brave._

"Yes, she is." Luna agreed with his thoughts and his spoken word.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, and Malfoy watched as she smiled widely at her shoes, obviously proud that she made it all the way down the stairs without tripping. Then she looked up to find Malfoy standing only a few feet away from her, looking dashing in a black suit with a tie the exact same shade of her dress.

"Oh … H-h-h-hi, Draco." Hermione stammered, blushing bright red, which made Malfoy smile down fondly at Hermione.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her politely, Hermione could only nod as she was still admiring Draco in his suit. The suit made him appear taller, stronger, more confident and more grown up.

_Handsome._ Hermione summed it up to herself.

Draco held out his hand, offering for Hermione to take it. An offer Hermione accepted gladly, a comforting warmth spreading up her arm as she took his hand. Luna skipped to open the door for the couple and waved them out.

"I'll see you later Hermione! Have fun you two!" and she closed the door. Hermione giggled nervously, Luna had acted exactly the same way she'd expected her own mother to act on her first date.

"So how are we getting to … wherever it is we are going?" Draco half smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but a window slamming open above them interrupted him.

"DRACO MALFOY! IF YOU RETURN HER TO THIS HOUSE BROKEN IN ANY WAY, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" and Ron slammed the window shut again.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Draco. He's still a little overprotective, but I don't know why." Draco nodded with his eyes fixed on the now closed window.

"I promise, I will return her. Now, Hermione, we're going to my favourite restaurant. And I'm apparating us there." Fixing his grey eyes on Hermione's brown ones, he took her hand and they disappeared from the street with a pop.

They reappeared outside a small looking restaurant, the front looking very plain and ordinary, and certainly not what Hermione was expecting. Draco chuckled at Hermione's expression.

"Wait until you get inside, Miss Granger." Draco led Hermione to the door, where there was a bouncer in neat but ordinary wizard robes holding a clipboard. Hermione noticed uneasily that there was a line-up of over 50 people eyeing them curiously, obviously wondering who this bloke thought he was, skipping the line the way he was. Draco looked at the wizard bouncer, and spoke one word to him.

"Malfoy." The wizard didn't even glance at his clipboard, he nodded right away and held open the door for the pair of them as the couple at the front of the line-up glared at them.

"Have a nice date, Mr. Malfoy, sir." Hermione walked in a daze through the restaurant, Draco's hand holding hers tightly being the only reason she didn't bump into anything.

Hermione only started paying attention to what was going on around her again when Draco held out a seat for her to sit on and pushed her in. They had a secluded corner all to themselves, so it was quiet with just the two of them.

"You OK, Hermione? I thought you'd be impressed with the decorations here." Draco asked her softly as he sat in his chair across the table. Politely Hermione looked around her.

_The decorations look similar … Have I been here before?_ Then she looked up at the roof, and gave a loud gasp. _It's bewitched just like the Hogwarts' Great Hall! They've modelled the place to look like Hogwarts!_ Looking around, Hermione had a sudden pang of loss. It felt like forever since she was last at Hogwarts.

"Last time I was at Hogwarts, I still hated you." Draco laughed softly.

"And I was spending my time wondering how I could get your attention." Hermione's eyes met Draco's.

"Really?" Draco nodded.

"I didn't want to admit that I liked you. You were still a dirty muggle born to me then." Hermione nodded.

"What am I to you now?" Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand, and pulled it towards his lips to kiss the back of her hand softly, causing warmth to run through her hand where his lips touched her skin.

"Someone willing to give me a second chance, who will hopefully let me into her life, as her friend, and maybe something more later as time passes." Hermione blushed, noticing that her hand was tingling where Draco's skin was touching her.

"You really want to be more?" Draco nodded as he stood up from his chair and walked around to kneel on the ground next to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, I know our past isn't the happiest but I want to make you happy, I want to give you the world, if you'll let me do that." Looking down at Draco on his knees next to her, Hermione's heart reached out to the young man.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione cried out as she slid off her seat and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, hugging him tightly.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and held her close to him, burying his face in her neck.

With a pop Draco and Hermione appeared in front of her house. Hermione hugged Draco tightly, smiling into his chest when she felt his arms wrap around her tightly and his lips press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you for tonight, Draco. It was nice." As Draco chuckled Hermione felt the vibrations in his chest against her cheek.

"Even though you dressed in Slytherin colours and you didn't like walking in without lining up like the normal people?" Hermione smiled a half smile and nodded, still with her head buried into Draco's chest.

They stood there together like that for a few moments longer, and then Draco reluctantly let Hermione go. "You'd better go inside, Hermione. Get some rest."

"Do you want to come in?" Draco shook his head.

"I do, I really do. But I want to take this – us – slowly. I don't want to make a mistake and hurt you by moving too fast and lose you before I had a chance to be with you." Then Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her gently. Draco went to pull away, stopping the kiss before he would fall under her spell and his plan to romance her would go up in flames.

But Hermione didn't know what was going on in Draco's head; all she knew was that for the first time since she started dating Ronald Weasley years ago, she wanted more. Hermione Granger wanted a man to touch her, hold her and do unspeakable things to her. Her entire body was tingling with adrenaline and excitement. She had given up hope that these kinds of feelings could actually exist between two people. So she acted on these feelings, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, she pressed her body against Draco's lean one and kissed him deeply.

Hermione felt Draco place one hand at the top of her neck and one hand on her hip, holding her steadily in place, deepening their kiss. Hermione moaned quietly and ran her tongue along Draco's lower lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. But Draco pulled back, disentangling himself from Hermione's grasp easily even though Hermione was using all her strength to keep him pressed against her body.

Draco looked down at Hermione, regret and lust shining in Hermione's brown eyes as well as Draco's grey ones. Draco gave Hermione a small smile and a light kiss on her forehead.

"Slow. We are going to go nice and slow, Miss Granger." Hermione's bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout, and Draco laughed lightly at her, tracing his pointer finger lightly against her lip as he spoke softly to her; "Right now, what we have is going so well. Just having these dates and kisses together." Draco's finger trailed away from her lip and ran along her jaw, stopping just under her ear before bringing his hand up and cupping her cheek. Then he leaned forward slowly until his lips were next to Hermione's ear, speaking low.

"But one day, one day soon, I will claim you as my own and I will make you mine, and mine alone. I will need you to think about that day, because I don't like to share, if you allow me to make you mine, you will never be with anyone else again." Hermione shivered delicately as his breath passed her ear. Hermione tried turning her head to kiss him again, but Draco leant away too fast.

"Go on now. I'll owl you tomorrow, Miss Granger." Draco gave Hermione a deep bow and kissed her forehead one more time, before giving her a slight nudge towards her front door. With a heavy sigh Hermione began to make her way towards her front door. She was there in three steps, but as she was about to unlock the door she felt long fingers on her hips pulling her back into Draco's body.

"I forgot to tell you. You look beautiful in that dress, in my colours." His voice in her ear made her shiver again. She felt his fingers let her go, and watched as they opened the door for her. Draco nudged Hermione in the small of her back so that she would move forward into the safety of the house, and once she was inside, he closed the door behind her.

Hermione walked into the kitchen with a goofy grin on her face, vaguely thinking of getting a drink of pumpkin juice, to find Ron sitting at the table.

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't hear you come i-i-in." Ron gave a huge yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "I was just waiting for you to get home. How was your date?" Hermione blinked at the bleary eyed red head sitting in front of her, he didn't sound sarcastic, upset or angry. He seemed genuinely curious … and almost protective. Like a big brother.

"It was really nice. He took me to his favourite restaurant where the theme is Hogwarts! So inside it looks like the Great Hall, and there are even four separate seating areas and each area is decorated like each house! There's banners and everything! And the waiters and waitresses earn "house points", which is really their tips, and at the end of each month, a house is announced the winner!" Hermione had pulled out a cup, poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down in front of Ron as she'd talked, her words coming out in a rush from her excitement.

"And to start off, I'd thought that Draco had booked us in as Slytherin's, but it turns out he actually _owns_ half of the restaurant, and has a corner table just is purely his – no one else is allowed to use it unless they ask him directly – and he'd had it decorated so that it was half Gryffindor colours and decorations, and half Slytherin! He'd even requested to have half Gryffindor and half Slytherin waiters! He was sweet and funny and kind and really respectful to me all night." Ron nodded, his eyes beginning to fall. Hermione smiled gently and placed one hand on his shoulder,

"Go up to bed Ron." Ron nodded his head and stood up, but he didn't move anywhere.

"Hermione. Do you love him? Should I expect to see the git more often?" Hermione hesitated, thinking her answer through before she answered the easier question.

"You'll defiantly see him more often. Or at least, I will be." Ron shook his head and turned to go to bed, before he realised Hermione hadn't answered both his questions, so he turned back to face her.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Hermione looked up at Ron, biting her lip.

"I defiantly feel _something_ more than friendship. Ron," Hermione looked down, blushing, and spoke the rest of her sentence to her drink. "When he kisses me, I want more. You and I had accepted that we didn't get those feelings with each other. Well, I get them with him. And it's addictive, those feelings. I want to find out if they will stay and I want to find out what will happen if we get carried away. Ronald," Hermione looked up and locked eyes with Ron, "I want him to love me. Like you and I never loved each other, I want him to love me, even though I'm not good enough for him. He seems to have changed, and I'm giving him a chance to prove himself. I like this new Malfoy. A lot." Hermione took a deep breath and waited for Ron's answer, those butterflies attacking her stomach again.

At first Ron only shook his head, but he did eventually reply. "Well, Hermione, I don't like it, but you seem to be happy. So I'll deal with it. And if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down." Ron's expression turned fierce for just a few moments before exhaustion took over again and he yawned widely.

"OK, well, night 'Mione."

"Night, Ron. And thank you." Hermione listened to Ron's footsteps until she knew he was safely on his floor and didn't fall asleep halfway there, before she let the wide smile crawl its way onto her face again.

As she was crawling her way into her bed fifteen minutes later, a new thought came to her. _Ron and I have truly stepped away from our lover's relationship. We're not lovers anymore; we're best friends again, just like we used to be!_


	7. Making decisions, recovering and family

**Chapter seven; Writing notes all night, Luna's recovery and family sticking together.**

Hermione walked into her room after getting changed out of her Slytherin green dress to find Draco's owl already waiting for her on her bedside table. Wondering what Draco could possibly have to write to her now, especially since it hadn't been that long since they'd said goodbye, Hermione took the letter from the owl and opened it with curiosity burning through her.

_Hermione._

_ Thankyou for tonight's date, I enjoyed myself immensely, and you truly did look beautiful._

_ You may not have taken me seriously, but I really do want you to think about us. If you want to stay with me, you'll be stuck with me. If you don't, I'll disappear from your life forever. I promise you that._

_ Owl me your reply once you've thought it through, just don't rush through it. Don't want you regretting anything._

_ Forever sincerely,_

_ Draco Malfoy._

Hermione folded the letter back up and pressed the heel of hands against her eyes.

_What do I do? What do I say? What do I __**want**__?_ Hermione looked up at Draco's owl. Then she held her arm out so that she could take the owl through to her study. Once in the study Hermione gave the owl water and treats then sat down, lost in thought.

Next thing Hermione knew, she jerked awake still sitting at her desk with the owl in front of her. Yawning she rubbed her eyes and tried to remember why she and fallen asleep in her chair rather than in her comfortable bed. As she was stretching her eyes landed on Draco's note from last night, and she froze with her arms above her head.

_What do I want?_ At that thought her stomach growled at her. Hermione shook her head at her stomach and went to stand up, but Draco's owl hooted and jumped across the table to peck her hand.

"You want a reply, don't you?" The owl looked at her with pleading eyes, almost seeming to mimic Draco's excellent and convincing puppy dog eyes, making Hermione roll her eyes and pull some parchment towards her before flopping down in her chair.

With her quill hovering over her parchment, Hermione waited for the words to come to her. She stayed so still for so long that Draco's owl started hooting at her again.

Finally, the words all came to her, seeming to run out of her quill as if they'd always been planned.

_ Mr Malfoy._

_ I enjoyed myself too, it was a wonderful night._

_ I didn't take you seriously until your letter, and now I'm replying with my serious answer._

_ Meet me tonight? Just outside the Leaky Cauldron at eight. What I have to say, I want to say to your face._

_ Hermione Granger._

Before she could lose her nerve Hermione gave the letter to the owl to hold in its beak and let it out the window.

"Now I can eat!" Hermione exclaimed to herself and almost ran out her study door.

"Ginny! Hey there little James!" Hermione had opened the door to find Ginny and James Potter standing on her front doorstep. Luna and Ron were both at work – Ron at the ministry, Luna to the official Quibbler office – and Hermione had been on her own in the big house until the two Potter's had shown up.

Once she had found James' small pile of toys she kept for him, she and Ginny sat down on the couch with a glass of Goblin made wine each. This was something they did once a month to catch up and indulge a little. These meetings had been hard for Hermione when she and Ron hadn't been happy together since she hadn't wanted to tell Ginny. Today was the first talk she'd get to have with Ginny and be properly relaxed and be herself.

"So, what's new? I know you and Ron aren't going out anymore, but you look far too happy for a single girl." Ginny wasn't accusing Hermione, she was stating a fact and trying to hide her worry for her friend.

"There's not much that's really new. Ron and Luna seem to be happy together, Luna cooks enough for five teenage boys to have thirds and keeps Ron in line. Um, I've been able to keep my study and my bedroom so I've enough room to have privacy and everything I need, as well as company at meal times. I've began thinking of writing another book to be published – romance rather than War and History and biography this time. AndI'mdatingDracoMalfoy." Hermione took a large gulp of her wine and looked away from Ginny to watch James fly around on the toy broomstick, laughing joyfully.

"Draco Malfoy? Hermione … _are you sure?_" Hermione took another sip from her glass as she faced Ginny.

"He's different Ginny. He's sweet and caring and honest, and he's given me the option to stay or leave. And he's told me the consequences of both choices. He's gone through a lot, and he's willing to let me in. I really like him, Ginny." Ginny gazed at Hermione for a long time, seemingly dumbstruck but seriously thinking it through.

Finally, after many minutes of anxious waiting, Ginny let out a huff of air.

"Well, I trust your judgement Hermione. I won't say that I like it, because I don't, he's still that slimy git from school to me. But he's got to remember, everyone – the Weasley's and the Potters - will be watching you, you're still our family, Hermione. If he hurts you, he's got _all_ your family to deal with!" Hermione smiled and leant over to hug her friend.

"I know Ginny. And so does Draco."

"Oh, he's _Draco_ already? I didn't realize how close you two were already." Hermione laughed at Ginny.

"Relax Ginny, we've only kissed, we haven't had sex or anything."

"Ohhhh, you've kissed him!" Ginny gave a slight shiver before saying, "Sorry, Hermione, but ewwww."

"Actually Ginny, he's a really good kisser." Hermione took the last mouthful of her wine as she watched Ginny's face scrunch up in disgust.

"Oh, Hermione. I don't like it, but I'm glad you're happy." Hermione smiled and poured more wine for herself and Ginny, but as they raised their glasses to take a mouthful each, the front door opened and Luna came in.

"Oh, Luna! You're home early. Is everything OK?" Hermione watched in horror as Luna sat in between her and Ginny, and burst into tears. Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around Luna. "Luna?! Luna what is it? What's wrong?"

It took many soothing words and a glass of wine before Luna calmed down enough to start talking, but just before she could start she was interrupted.

"Aunt Wuna?" Luna smiled down at little James, who had been startled by her tears and come over to give her a hug. Gratefully Luna picked him up and held him in a tight hug, his little arms going around her neck.

"Mummy awways says hugs hewp make hurts go away. And me and Daddy give the bestest get better hugs!" Luna laughed softly and kissed James softly on the top of his head. "Your mother is very right James, thank you." At that James snuggled down in Luna's lap and promptly fell asleep.

"So, Luna. Are you able to tell us what's going on, now that you're getting hugs from my son the self-proclaimed as one of the best get-better-soon huggers?" Luna smiled sadly at Ginny, but began her story.

"Well, I've been lying to everyone. Since I was … was raped, I haven't been dealing with anything as well as I wanted you to think. I've found out that I need to keep myself distracted so that I don't think about it. That's why I offered to cook, Hermione, so that I could keep myself busy with huge meals to cook and effectively have hours of just focusing on food. I've done well to keep myself busy with keeping the Quibbler up to date and cooking for you and Ronald." Luna took a deep breath and a mouthful of wine before continuing any further.

"But when I'm not keeping busy, which is usually when I'm lying down to sleep, all the thoughts of that night come back to me and overwhelm me with fear. When they do, I also remember all the bruises I had, and how beaten up I was. More than once I've tried to harm myself and re-create the bruises, cuts and, above all, the pain that was inflicted on me. But Ronald has helped me, every time I have begun to harm myself Ronald has caught me, and stopped me. He has helped me heal, mentally and physically. I haven't wanted to tell you, Hermione, because I've felt so weak." At this Luna turned to Hermione, her eyes wide and begging for forgiveness.

"I am sorry, I wanted to tell you, and Ronald did encourage me to tell you when I felt ready, but I didn't want to burden you with all of this. I've never felt so vulnerable since the war against Voldemort." Luna dropped her head and kissed James on the top of his head again, hugging him tight for a few moments. Hermione leant forward and placed one arm around Luna's small shoulders.

"Luna, it's OK. I'm sorry I didn't think to talk to you sooner, I should've realized you couldn't have been dealing with it as well as you appeared to be. You're not weak. You've been hurt, and really badly, next to no one would be able to simply brush it off. If you want I can start making you a sleeping draught?" Luna smiled gratefully and nodded. "That'd be great Hermione. I'd really appreciate that."

Hermione and Ginny smiled at their friend and both hugged her at the same time. Ron walked in the front door to find the three girls hugging and Luna still crying. After closing the door and seeming to assess the situation, Ron turned straight to Hermione, asking softly, "Did Luna tell you?" Hermione could only nod. Ron seemed to sigh in relief then he walked over to Luna to kneel in front of her.

"I'm proud of you, see, you are brave, you're not weak. You told Hermione and Ginny when you thought you wouldn't be able to!" Luna smiled and turned to hand over a still sleeping James to Ginny before looking back at Ron, sliding down off the couch to kneel in front of Ron and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Ronald. You've been so kind and patient with me. I really appreciate all you've done for me." Then Luna buried her face just under Ron's neck and burst into new tears.

Hermione sat up and gestured to Ron to sit on the couch where she'd just been sitting. Ron nodded once gratefully before easily picking up Luna and sitting on the couch, rearranging Luna so that she sat on his lap comfortably.

Ginny stood up too, still holding James, and mouthed a goodbye to her brother. Ron nodded and waved with one hand before placing that hand on Luna's back, rubbing it up and down soothingly and whispering sweet, calming words in her ear.

Hermione mouthed a quick, Bye, be back soon! Before she followed Ginny out the front door, with Ginny eyeing her curiously and asking the one question Hermione really wanted her to ask so that she could share a little more of her story with Draco. "Where are you going?"

Hermione smiled widely as she responded. "Well, Draco gave me a chance to choose if I wanted to keep seeing him or if I want to tell him I never want to see him again. I've made my choice and I'm leaving now so that I can tell him face to face." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"What are you going to tell him?" Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. "I think you already know that, Ginny. Safe travels getting home, I'll see you soon." And she disapparated.

"Malfoy." Hermione nodded coolly as Draco approached her outside the Leaky Cauldron. Draco's eyes were wide and cautious, like he expected something bad to come out of this conversation. Hermione couldn't help but admire Draco in his muggle clothes, he wore dark, artfully ripped jeans and a button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows, along with designer shoes.

"Come inside for a drink?" He offered, playing the gentlemanly role and dragging Hermione's eyes away from his body to his face. Hermione accepted his offer and found a table in the corner while Draco went up to the bar and bought their drinks.

Once they were both seated with a glass of Firewhisky each, Hermione cut right to the chase. "So, in your owl last night, you gave me a choice if I wanted to stay with you or not. And I have thought long and hard about what I want." Draco nodded with a slight trace of fear in his eyes. "What do you want, Hermione?" Hermione had to take a large mouthful of her Firewhisky before she could continue, but the burning liquid seemed to intensify the butterflies in her stomach rather than drown them like she wanted. Never the less, she found her Gryffindor pride and looked him straight in his scared grey eyes.

"I want you to stay. With me. I don't want to give us up. I don't want to give _you_ up." Draco's mouth dropped open and he seemed to freeze in place for two seconds, before he threw his hands in the air and gave a great loud whoop, which caused all of the customers in the little pub to jump in their seats and stare at him. Draco jumped up from his seat and took two long strides around the table to pick up Hermione and twirl her around in the air. Finally her placed her down and gazed into her eyes, that smile that stunned Hermione every time was plastered on his face, hope now shining brightly in his grey eyes.

"Hermione Granger, you will do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Hermione beamed at him and nodded, laughing. "Yes, I will Draco. I will be your girlfriend." Draco laughed and turned so that he was facing everyone in the pub – most people were still staring at the couple, including Tom the barkeeper who hadn't realized that the drink he'd been pouring was now full and overflowing onto the floor, and probably onto his shoes.

"Everyone, I am Draco Malfoy, this is Hermione Granger. And Hermione has just agreed to be my girlfriend!" with that Draco turned, placed a hand on either side of Hermione's face and kissed her in front of everyone.

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer as everyone in the pub cheered and clapped for the new couple.

Hermione did vaguely hear Tom announce "Drinks all round! On the house!" But she was too busy kissing Draco Malfoy, the young man in front of her who was making her entire body tingly and warm.

For the first time in years, Hermione Granger was happy, her life felt whole, and complete.

The couple appeared with pop out the front of Hermione's house. They'd not stayed long after Draco had announced to the pub that they were dating, just long enough to accept a drink from Tom and congratulations from everyone in the pub.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her deeply, loving the feeling of Hermione's small hands gripping the top of his shirt to pull him closer.

Hermione was the one to pull away, but she only pulled far back enough to murmur against Draco's lips; "I need to get inside and check up on Luna." Draco nodded and kissed Hermione gently once more before, regretfully, letting her go and nudging her towards the front door.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow for brunch, Hermione." Hermione turned and smiled. "OK. Is there a dress code this time?" Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Wear whatever you want. Although I wouldn't object to you wearing that dress again." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before opening the door and taking a step into the house, but before she closed the door she stuck her head out and called back to Draco, trying to sound teasing.

"Don't worry Mr Malfoy, you'll see me in less appropriate outfits before you know it." Hermione closed the door softly then, laughing to herself at Draco's dumbstruck expression.

Walking to the living room couch, Hermione found out that Ron and Luna hadn't moved from their position on the couch. Ron's shirt was soaked through where Luna had cried into it, and was crumpled where she had held it in a death grip.

Gently Hermione woke up Ron and convinced him to carry Luna upstairs so that they could sleep in a bed.

"Ron, where has Luna been sleeping?" Hermione asked quietly as she walked ahead, opening doors for him.

"She always starts the night in the spare room we set up for her, but because she gets so scared she ends up in my room. But you don't need to worry I'm too scared to even hug her unless she asks me to, let alone anything else." Hermione smiled to herself, proud of Ron's restraint and the amount of care he'd taken to look after the fragile and broken young woman.

Hermione watched as Ron slowly and tenderly placed Luna on his bed. "Would you like me to stay with her tonight, Ron? Just in case." Ron looked down at Luna in his bed, then turned and sat on the couch against the wall.

"Nah. You go get some sleep Hermione. I'll yell out if I need your help. I promise." Hermione nodded.

"You know where to find me." As Hermione was leaving Ron called her back.

"Hermione. Where'd you go tonight?" Hermione smiled softly.

"I met up with Draco Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron. To tell him that I've decided I want to be his girlfriend." Ron nodded, his eyes drooping with sleep. "He better know what he's in for."

"Don't worry Ron, he knows how big my family is and how protective they are." Ron sighed, his head nodding slowly down towards his chest. "It's always the slimy gits with all the money who get the girls, isn't it?"

"No, it's Ron. If I recall from our Hogwarts days as well as present day, you've scored a few girls in your own time." Ron's eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's, now wide awake and thoughtful. Then, slowly, a wide and goofy yet still very tired smile crept across Ron's face.

"You're right, 'Mione." Ron's head started dropping to his chest again. "You're always right." Ron gave a long and loud yawn at his chest, and seconds later he gave a loud snore, fast asleep.

Hermione smiled at her ex, then walked over to the end of Ron's bed where there was a chest of spare blankets. Hermione searched for one that wouldn't be too heavy and threw it over Ron, tucking it in around him.

_I'm not in love with him anymore, but I love him as a friend. I still care for him._


	8. Date Two, a Fathers Wrath and Trust

Just as he promised, Draco arrived on Hermione's doorstep to pick her up for brunch. Hermione had been waiting anxiously in the living room for him while fussing over Luna, who had curled up on the couch with a book. Luna and Ron had both taken the day off work so that Luna could relax and Ron could keep an eye on her. Hermione had tried telling Ron to go to work and she can look after Luna, she didn't mind cancelling her date with Draco, but Ron insisted he wanted to look after Luna and didn't want to be the reason for Hermione to get out the house.

"Remember, I won't be gone long and I'll be at Diagon Alley, you only need to owl me and I'll apparate straight here." Luna rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Relax Hermione. I'm fine, and I trust Ronald will be able to look after me. Don't worry about me. You just worry about having fun." Hermione bit her lip at Luna's words and nodded, trying to look like she believed Luna, which only made the dirty-blonde girl laugh.

"And remember Luna, I'm cooking tonight so that you get a break for a night." Luna nodded calmly.

Ron had walked down the staircase then, grumbling to himself and heading for the front door. "Your git's here Hermione." He informed her unhappily as Draco knocked on the door.

"Ron! His name is Draco!" Ron opened the door to reveal Draco Malfoy standing there, one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his lips. Hermione was startled to realize that, until that moment, she hadn't seen the infamous Malfoy smirk since bumping into him at Diagon Alley.

"Malfoy." Ron nodded unhappily at Draco, not quite meeting is eyes.

"Weasel." Draco nodded smoothly, ever the gentleman, but even though his body was faced towards Ron, his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Hermione, and a small, but very real, smile traced his lips and replaced the smirk.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled at Draco and nodded, picking up her purse on the arm of the couch before walking to Draco at the door.

"Bye you two, remember I won't be far away if you need me!" Ron watched with narrowed eyes as Hermione took Draco's hand and walked outside with him.

"We'll see you tonight, Hermione. _Safely and in one piece!_" Hermione let out a huff of air impatiently, the way a frustrated teenager would. "Yes, Ron. I'll see both of you tonight!" Ron scowled and slammed the front door.

"Git." Hermione muttered before turning to Draco, suddenly full of butterflies when her eyes found his. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought that we might go to Flourish and Blotts. I'd like a new book or two to read, and I'd like your opinion, since I'm sure you've read all the books that are already in the store." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

_A compliment that he would've used as an insult at Hogwarts. How many of his old insults could he turn into compliments now? _Hermione asked herself suddenly.

"Come on, I'll apparate us there." Draco held his arms open for Hermione for side-along apparation. Before she knew it they were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione was rubbing her ears after the weird suffocating apparating sensation.

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand through the Leaky Cauldron, and Draco didn't let go of Hermione's hand as he tapped on the bricks with his wand nor as they walked down Diagon Alley, and into Flourish and Blotts together.

_I like it. It's weird but comforting._ Hermione decided, before she got straight into business.

"So, Draco, what kind of books are you looking for? Fiction or non – fiction?" Draco thought for a moment. "I'd like one of each. I know I haven't actually read any of your books. What do they go under?" Hermione smiled shyly.

"Well actually, I only have the two books published so far, and one is non-fiction, where I wrote about the war from Harry's point of view. And I have one that's fiction, but it's a romance book, you know, the kind of book you curl in bed with a glass of wine and your favourite chocolates." Hermione teased Draco, but ruined it slightly by blushing furiously. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Then I'll have to get one of each won't I? What are they called?" But that made Hermione blush deepen on her cheeks. "You don't have to do that, Draco." She muttered quietly, but Draco only laughed. "Come on Hermione, you can't tell me none of your friends have ever bought your books." Draco waited for her to deny the tease and tell him that of _course_ her friends have bought her books, but instead her blush deepened even further and now covered not just her cheeks but her entire face.

"Come on let's ask if they've got them in stock." Hermione muttered, turning away and heading to the man behind the counter.

Draco watched Hermione walk up to the counter and ask for copies of her books, but his feet couldn't seem to move. He was stunned; _Surely at least _one_ of her friends had bought her book?!_ He thought, frowning. _They'd be pretty horrible friends if they didn't even support her and buy her books._

Finally Draco joined her at the counter. "Please tell me that at least _one_ of your friends bought your books!" Hermione bit her lip but wouldn't look at Draco.

"Miss Granger! Here are your books! OH! Mr Malfoy, are you Miss Grangers friend to be buying her books?" Draco nodded at the nice witch behind the counter, keeping his face straight as he paid for the two books. "That's me."

The witch beamed at Draco. "Oh, you'll be Miss Granger's second friend to actually buy both of her books! Miss Granger this is absolutely wonderful!" Hermione gave the witch a small smile.

"Now, Miss Granger, would you like any new books? We received a _huge_ shipment two days ago, and I put aside a few that I thought you might like?" Hermione smiled widely at the girl. "That would be great, Anne. And please, for the hundredth time, you _can_ call me Hermione."

The young witch, Anne, flashed Hermione and scurried away. When she was well out of earshot in the back room, Draco looked around to double check they were the only two in the store before placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders and turning her so that she faced him.

"Hermione. Am I really the _second_ friend of yours to buy your books?!" Hermione tried to look away, but Draco expected that and held her face still by placing a hand on each side of her face, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Please, tell me Hermione."

Hermione was mesmerized by Draco's eyes, full of passion and determination.

_I'll never worm out of not answering him. He's too determined to get what he wants. And he _is_ my boyfriend now. I really should tell him. _So Hermione took a deep breath in through her nose, and Draco's apple and new book smell overtook her, calming her and giving her a sense of security.

"Yes. Ginny owns both books, as a show of support, and she _has_ read them … once or twice. Ron and Harry have no interest in romance, and have no need to read about the war since they were such a huge part of it, and they're not about to read it in a book and re live it all again. I understand their reasons." Draco watched Hermione's expression while she talked. He could tell that yes, she did understand why her two closest friends hadn't bought nor read her novels she'd worked so hard on, but she didn't like it.

"It really hurt you, didn't it? That's one of the reasons you and Weasel fought." Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

_How could he know that? How could he have figured that out from what I just said? _Hermione demanded of herself, but she didn't have any answers to her own questions. This unnerved her, having no answers, she felt compelled to ask her questions.

"How do you know that, Draco?" Hermione thought she almost sounded defensive, but Draco smiled softly down at her.

"It's all in your eyes, Miss Granger." And he kissed her forehead softly before finally moving his hands away from her face and taking half a step away from her.

Hermione blushed deeply again when she realised Anne, the shop witch, had returned with her books. But Anne hadn't seemed to realize what Hermione and Draco had been up to – she'd been more focused on not tripping over, since she couldn't see where she was going around the huge stack of books in her arms.

"Here, let me help you with that." Draco offered, taking all but two of the books from Anne and placing them on the shop counter. Anne was a little shocked, but she beamed at Draco with a "Thank you Mr Malfoy!"

Anne had kept fifteen books aside for Hermione, a mix of fiction and non – fiction, some were updated school textbooks and some were new adventure books. Anne and Hermione had been friends for a year now; they'd met at a now disbanded book club and had stayed in touch. Anne had completed her studies at Hogwarts two years ago and had already married a Ministry man, her job in Flourish and Blotts was so that she had something to do during the day – and so that she could keep her library up to date and well stocked. Anne had already read Hermione's books many times by the time they met, so at first Hermione thought of her as nothing more than an overexcited fan girl. But as they'd gotten to know each other, they'd become good friends, despite the age difference, and the girls each had a similar personal library, so Anne knew which books to hold onto for Hermione.

"Wow." Murmured Draco, his eyebrows rising and his mouth dropping slightly at the two piles of books. Anne laughed at his expression; "Best thing is, I bet it won't even take Hermione two weeks to read all this! This is a small load for her. I remember once I gave her a small load like this while she in the middle of writing _Behind the curtains_, and it took her two weeks and five days to finish reading them all! _Plus_ she'd managed to write over half of _Behind the curtains_ and _still_ get everything done at home!" Draco laughed at Hermione's half embarrassed half proud expression.

_Behind the curtains?_ Draco asked himself before looking down at the books in his hands, turning them so he could read the titles on the spines. One was red with gold writing, titled _Harry Potter versus Voldemort – How the Dark Lord was defeated._ Clearly being the behind-the-scenes of the war novel that had made Hermione Granger's name almost as famous as Harry Potter's.

The other was purple with a silver coloured title; _Behind the curtains_. This must be the romance novel Hermione wrote for fun after her first novel was a multi-million galleon hit. At first everyone had thought that Hermione had been pushing her luck, just writing another novel to make more money, but she had proven herself to be a versatile writer, and a great romance writer. Even when he had isolated himself in the muggle world, Draco had heard whispers about the amazing writer Hermione Granger – she'd even adapted her romance book for muggles, making millions in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world.

"Alright Hermione, am I charging you now or taking it to Gringotts?"

"Take it to Gringotts, Anne, and like usual, owl me the price when you've taken the money out." Anne nodded and pulled a wide bag out from under the counter, pointed her wand at it and muttered a complex looking spell before beginning to pack the books into the bag. Draco turned to Hermione, asking for explanations with his eyes. Hermione giggled a little at his expression before answering.

"I have a deal with the Goblins at Gringotts. If anyone who works at Flourish and Blotts asks for money from my vault, as long as they have the correct book titles and amounts with my signature, the Goblins can extract that money from my vault. But it's only from this store, and only Anne has my permission. We've taken an Unbreakable Vow with a Goblin as a witness, she vowed to be honest with which books she gave me, and their prices, when she tells the Goblins to withdraw my money, and she will not allow anyone else to collect my money for any reason." Draco nodded his understanding. His father had a deal like that with most of the shops in Knockturn Alley.

"And what did Anne do to the bag?" Draco questioned, but Anne answered for him as she pushed a piece of parchment and quill across the counter to Hermione.

"I put an Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag. Hermione mentions it in _Harry Potter versus Voldemort. _I always use it on the bags when someone has a large order like this one!" Hermione smiled kindly at Anne as she signed and returned the parchment.

"And you've improved at it, although, you can't perform it as a non-verbal spell yet." Anne laughed, handing over Hermione's bag of books.

"Actually, I caught up with Mr Ollivander the other day. My inability to do non-verbal spells has to do with my wand. My wand is made of Dogwood, and Mr Ollivander said that wands made of Dogwood refuse to perform non-verbal spells!"

"Oh … that explains a lot!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you know if there are any other wand types like that?" Anne shook her head.

"No, I was so excited with what he told me I ran off to practise my spell casting and focus on my bond with my wand." Hermione's face fell slightly as the shop door opened and a small family piled into the shop, chattering excitedly.

"We'll let you work Anne, in the meantime, keep an eye out for any books on wandlore for me, will you?" Anne nodded and waved Draco and Hermione out the door.

Walking down the busy wizarding street Draco took a deep breath of the fresh air as he watched Hermione out the corner of his eye. "So, Miss Granger. We're dating now, but I don't know a lot about you. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Hermione looked up at Draco with curiosity all over her face.

"What do you want to know? I'm an open book." Draco gave her a cheeky smile and opened _Behind the curtains_ to the first page.

"Well, there is _one_ area of you I won't need to ask you about. I'll know how to romance you properly now, exactly the way you fantasise!" Hermione blushed as Draco winked at her.

"You're blushing a lot today Miss Granger. It's rather endearing."

"Oh, shut up Draco. What were your questions?" Draco laughed outright at Hermione, startling her a little at his relaxed laugh.

Once he'd stopped laughing, he adopted an open and relaxed expression, then his questions began.

"Wand type?"

"Vinewood with a Dragon Heartstring core."

"Any jobs before you published your book?"

"I worked in the Ministry, first in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and then I transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Draco nodded – he knew about the second one as he was working there currently and constantly heard about how they missed having the overly organised woman around, even though she had driven most of them close to insane with her over efficiency.

"Where are your parents?"

"Muggle London. Happily together." Draco flashed a confused look at Hermione.

"What happened to them? You said that like you were surprised." Hermione took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Well, before Harry, Ron and I left to go prepare to face Voldemort, I didn't want to leave my parents unprotected, so I cast a memory charm on both of them. They became Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Their shared life ambition was to move to Australia and they had no daughter." Hermione felt tears threatening to overcome her, she wiped them away with the heel of her hand and cleared her throat.

"I went looking for them in Australia once the war was over. I was there for six months. Around the five month mark I had begun to lose hope that I would find them. It was a scary time for me. But, I finally found them! I reversed the charms successfully and brought them back home. But those few months of searching for them, knowing they were alive but unreachable, has haunted me ever since. I'm scared of losing anyone now." Hermione stared at the sky, lost in thought. Draco felt like a speck of dirt next to Hermione, she who was skilled, beautiful, brave, and a true, loyal Gryffindor.

_I'll never be good enough for her. I could never match up to her. The best I could do for her is everything Weasel never did. Even then I'd be the luckiest bastard on earth if she doesn't go running. _Draco mused to himself, gazing at Hermione.

Hermione looked down away from the sky and gave a little shriek as she jumped backwards from the dark figure that was standing directly in front of her.

"Mr Malfoy!" Draco snapped his head around and took one easy step forward so that he was standing between his father and Hermione.

"Father." He greeted the blonde haired man coldly whilst making sure that Hermione was safely behind him.

"Draco." Lucius greeted his son equally as cold. "What are you doing here? And with company such as _that?_" Hermione's blood ran cold as Lucius' looked around his son to meet Hermione's eyes, who has pressed herself against Draco's back and was gripping the back of his shirt in her fist in mild terror at Lucius' expression.

"Father, you know the famous Hermione Granger. Hermione is my girlfriend." Draco spoke slowly and with barely concealed annoyance, but that annoyance was overridden with pride when he said _my girlfriend_.

Hermione watched, with one eye peeking out from behind Draco's upper arm, as Lucius' expressions flashed from carefully controlled to furious and back to carefully controlled, all in a few seconds. _But,_ Hermione thought to herself uneasily, _that anger is still clear in his eyes. Please Draco, keep me safe. Don't you get hurt, either._

"Your _what?_" Lucius kept his voice down, but his voice was laced with astonishment and complete fury.

"My girlfriend, father. Do you have a _problem_ with that?" Draco spoke slowly and through his teeth.

"Yes, I _do_ have a problem with that Draco_. _You know how hard I have tried to restore our name after you _abandoned _your mother to live with those _disgusting muggles._ And ever since you've come back you haven't even helped to find a suitable-"

"Father. I did NOT abandon Mother. _She_ was happy for me. It was _you_ whom abandoned her, _and_ me." This time Lucius' expression turned dark, and it didn't change back to controlled. He took a step towards his only son and took a fistful of Draco's shirt, glaring at him. Hermione realized with a slight jolt that Draco was slightly taller than his father, just enough that he could look down upon his father. Hermione was impressed that Draco didn't shove his father away, Draco's right arm was outstretched behind him, keeping Hermione behind him, but his left arm was tensed next to his body, his hand in a shaking fist.

"I was doing the Dark Lord's bidding, I was under the Imperius curse! That time is _behind _all of us! Now," Lucius let go of his son's shirt and took a step back, fixing his robes as he did so. "I expect to see you at home tomorrow night to join your mother and myself for dinner. In _proper_ wizarding attire. We are having a member of the ministry over for dinner, and I'd like to make a good impression. Your mudblood whore is not invited, I expect you to get rid of it, Draco. Good day, son." And Lucius disapparated right before their eyes.

No one had noticed their exchange, but Draco was seething with anger, and Hermione was trembling with fear and hurt, the word _Mudblood_ ringing in her ears and her arm stinging with a false pain. She'd healed the wound Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted, but sometimes she woke up from a nightmare and her arm would be stinging like the wound had reopened.

Draco turned around to face Hermione, about to say something, but her expression made him change his mind. He looked around and led her to the same side alley he had previously dragged her into, leaning her against the wall, taking her bag from her and placing it, along with his new books, on the ground next to them.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Hermione didn't speak, she looked up at the blonde man in front of her, tension and worry clear in his tensed up body and jaw. She gazed at him so long he started to worry his father had cursed her without his noticing.

"Hermione? Please, talk to me!" Finally, Hermione nodded, and reached up to cradle his cheek with her hand.

"I'm OK. Are you?" Draco had titled his head as Hermione's small hand had touched his cheek, leaning into her hand slightly, and placed his hand over hers, holding it in place.

"I will be. I've got you." Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall behind her.

"You – you aren't going to … get rid of me? Like your father said to?" Tears threatened to well up behind Hermione's eyelids.

"No! Merlin, Hermione. I'm not getting rid of you! I only just got you, why would I want to get rid of you so soon?!" Hermione opened her brown eyes to meet Draco's grey ones.

"Because I'm not a pureblood." Hermione's arm started stinging again, and this time tears really did fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco's face fell, pain etched into his beautiful features, as he wiped away Hermione's tears with his thumb. "In my eyes, you're more pure than I could ever hope to be. I don't care about purebloods or muggle borns anymore, I truly don't. All I care about is you, and keeping you happy." Hermione smiled a little.

"Come on my brave Gryffindor princess, you're not afraid of my father and his words are you? I'll protect you." At this Hermione stood a little straighter, her shoulders pushed back and her chin stuck out defensively.

"I am a _Gryffindor_. I don't need the protection of a _Slytherin snake_. No matter how reformed he is." Draco stood in awe of this beautiful woman, who was teasing him, smiling at her.

"Merlin, you are beautiful." Hermione blinked, taken aback.

"Um, thank … you?" she smiled, giggling. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Any why are you giggling at me, Miss Granger?" Hermione beamed up at Draco, taking his breath away.

"Because I'd been thinking the same thing about you, just before." Now it was Draco's turn to blink and be taken aback.

"You think I'm beautiful." Draco felt a cheeky smile creep across his face, which Hermione eyed warily. Draco moved so that his left forearm was resting against the wall next to Hermione's head, his right hand found its way to Hermione's hip, and he leant his lean body against Hermione's slight one. He worked to take the smile off his face and keep his expression serious and smouldering.

Gazing deep into Hermione's eyes he asked her one question.

"If I'm beautiful to you, would I be able to use that against you to seduce you?" Draco could hear Hermione's breathing hitch in her throat and resisted the urge to smile. He counted to thirty hippogriffs, and she was still trying to catch her breath to reply. So he bent his head and gently kissed her cheek, then made a trail of kisses along her cheek to her ear, then along her jawline, back to her ear, and finally down her neck.

Hermione stayed quiet except for her breathing picking up speed, and when Draco kissed the base of her neck, she let out a small, almost inaudible groan. Hermione's hands moved from hanging limply at her sides, to rest on Draco's chest, where they then made their way up to loop around behind his neck.

"Draco…" Hermione murmured quietly. In that one word, Draco received his answer loud and clear. He straightened up slowly, his lips just brushing her skin as he did so. He had been planning on making his way up then kissing her gently, but Hermione had other ideas. She moved her hands so that they made fists in his hair, and using his hair like puppet strings, she moved his head up slightly so that she could kiss him fiercely, pulling him to her as she did so.

The arm that Draco had leaning against the wall found its way away from the wall and down the Hermione's hip, so both of his hands were on her hips and pulling her to him. Hermione moaned softly and thrust her hips towards Draco's.

But Draco pulled his lips away from her, smiling at her. "Miss Granger, don't forget we're in Diagon Alley." Hermione glanced towards the street, but didn't immediately jump aside and start cleaning herself up like Draco expected, rather she seemed to be deciding something.

Almost reading her mind, Draco bent over to whisper in her ear, "It's not worth it. I'd rather not get caught." Hermione shivered as his breath caressed her skin and sighed in longing as Draco stepped back.

Hermione watched Draco bend to pick up their books.

_He is beautiful. He could just look at me and I'd do anything he wanted._ Draco straightened up and held his hand out for Hermione, which she took gladly, warmth seeping through her skin at the contact.

_I think I'm falling in love with him!_

The couple apparated out front of Hermione's house, Draco holding Hermione's hand as well as their shopping. Hermione stood up on tip toes and kissed Draco's cheek as a good bye. Draco smiled, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Draco? You alright?" Draco glanced down at Hermione and sighed.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." He admitted quietly, almost shyly, surprising Hermione.

"You could stay here the night if you want, Draco?" Draco shook his head slowly.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay at mine for tonight?" Hermione's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I'd love to! But you'll have to come inside first, I promised Luna I would cook tonight." As Hermione turned towards the front door it burst open to show Luna standing there holding back an annoying looking Ron.

"Hermione! You should go, I'm happy to cook tonight! Go have fun with Malfoy! RONALD! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Hermione had to fight the urge to not laugh at Ron's expression as he immediately stopped fighting to get past Luna and sulked off.

"OK Luna. Are you sure you'll be fine to cook?" Luna nodded and looked over her should for Ron.

"Now, go! Before Ronald comes back!" Hermione laughed, smiling widely.

"Thank you Luna! Don't be afraid to owl me if something comes up, OK?" Luna started closing the door slowly.

"I won't, Hermione." Suddenly Luna fixed her eyes on Draco. "Malfoy, I'm trusting you to look after Hermione tonight. Don't let me down." And the door closed with a snap. Draco glanced at Hermione and held out his hand so they could apparate together. Ignoring his hand Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her momentum helping Draco spin on the spot.

They appeared in front of a building of apartments and almost toppled over, both of them laughing. As they walked into the lobby and headed up the stairs Draco spoke up through the laughter.

"I've decided. I'm more scared of Lovegood than I am of Weasel." Hermione glanced at Draco in confusion.

"Why?" she almost demanded.

"Weasel has threatened me to return you safely. I was always going to do just that. And being a Slytherin, threats kind of just go right over me. But Lovegood has put some of her trust in me. That's no small thing, receiving someone's trust. I don't want to break that. You and Lovegood have the strongest hold over me, both of you trusting me." Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"Here we are." Draco unlocked the door and stood aside for Hermione to walk in first and look around. Hermione felt her mouth drop as her eyes took it all in.

"What do you think?" Draco asked nervously.

"You have the penthouse?" Hermione squeaked. Draco only nodded.

"Malfoy inheritance, remember? Probably the only good thing my family has done for me." Hermione could only nod, frowning at the bitterness in Draco's voice.

Draco's penthouse was a very open space, the main area that Hermione walked into was the living room, dining room and kitchen in one, but it wasn't squashed in the slightest, it was large and roomy, even the kitchen seemed roomier than Hermione's back home. Most of the decorations were shades of green, silver, gold and black.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her gently off to her right, towards a set of double doors Hermione hadn't noticed. Draco opened the doors to reveal a very large King sized canopy bed.

_I'm in Draco Malfoy's bedroom._


	9. First night, a letter and heartbreak

**Chapter Nine; First night together, discussions and heartbreak**

Hermione watched as Draco dropped her hand, leaving her by the double doors of his bedroom, and walked around his room, moving objects around and pulling others out of drawers.

Hermione was biting her lip and watching Draco walk, the way his clothes clung to his strong body and his long, graceful stride, when Draco suddenly stopped and turned to look right at her. If he noticed her staring he didn't say anything.

"Did you want a bath? I have a rather nice one here." Hermione blushed when she realized how dirty and sweaty she felt. _All the fear and the adrenaline rush from seeing Mr Malfoy must've had me sweating more than I'd like to admit!_

"Actually, that would be really nice! And, maybe a change of clothes if you've got any I can borrow?" Draco nodded absently and crossed his room to a door and walked in. Hermione tiptoed across the room and peeked inside the door Draco had disappeared into.

Hermione was amazed, inside was a huge walk in wardrobe where the right and back walls were all hanging space and coat hangers for all types of clothes. The right half of the wall closer to Hermione was, at first glance, full of square holes, but looking closer Hermione could see the pairs of shoes peeking out. The half of the wall further away in the corner was decorated with a simple Slytherin green wallpaper and a beautifully crafted antique black velvet, chaise lounge was sitting grandly in the centre of the little space of wall. Hermione guessed the room to be able to comfortably fit at least four king sized beds, standing side by side comfortably, and with room to move between and around each one.

"Like it?" Draco laughed at Hermione's dumbstruck expression. "I live alone yet I have a wardrobe like this … and I barely use half of it." Hermione had already noticed that three quarters of the wardrobe was empty, only a handful of clothes and shoes scattered through the wardrobe.

"Take a step inside and look at the wall you can't see." Draco straightened, pointing at the wall the door was in, and watched as Hermione curiously walked in a few steps and turned around.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione breathed with her eyes wide. The main wall colour was the same green as the wall behind the chaise lounge, but the one decoration on the wall were two huge mirrors, one looked like the outline of a lion standing proudly, and curling under its body, between its legs, was a snake. Hermione wouldn't have been able to tell what the two shapes were if it weren't for the black rubber outline that outlined each separate animal.

Hermione watched in the mirror as Draco walked across the room to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, speaking softly in her ear. "I had the mirror custom made; it was only finished and put up yesterday. I had you in mind, my Gryffindor princess." Hermione cocked her head.

"How does this make you think of me?" Draco trailed kisses up and down Hermione's neck, answering her question in between kisses.

"The brave lion. Is _always._ Greater than. The cowardly snake." Hermione had closed her eyes and tilted her head away from Draco, giving him better access to her neck. But Draco didn't continue, he chuckled and stepped away to pick up a small bundle of neatly folded clothes from next to him that Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Here you go my Gryffindor Princess. A change of clothes and I'll take you to the bathroom." Draco gave the clothes to Hermione, who bundled them under one arm so that she could reach her other arm out and take Draco's hand in hers.

Draco lead her out the wardrobe and back into his bedroom, but they didn't go much further. "Here we are. Right next door!" Draco opened the door that was almost sharing the same framework as his wardrobes door.

"The green towel is the one I use regularly and any other colours are spare ones." Draco softly placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and pushed her forward gently. "So, I will leave you to your devices Miss Granger, and I will start cooking dinner for the two of us." Hermione turned and faced Draco with one eyebrow raised.

"You can cook?" Draco shrugged non-committedly.

"Not as well as I would like to. I've inherited a house elf, and until I can fend for myself, Peggie will be helping me out. And Peggie _does_ get paid and she gets holidays and time off is wishes." Hermione smiled, impressed with the blonde.

"I'm surprised with you, Mr Malfoy." Draco smiled.

"I heard all about S.P.E.W. I listened to what you had to say, even though at the time I laughed at you for it. So, now that I'm old enough to be able to stand for myself, I've followed your lead." Hermione beamed at Draco and leapt forward to jump into his arms, hugging him around his neck.

"You're amazing!" Hermione laughed, hugging him tightly. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close for a few moments before letting her go and pushing her back towards the bathroom gently, laughing softly.

"Come on Miss Granger, I don't know about you, but I'm starving after a long day, so I'll get started and you get clean." Hermione laughed and stood up on her tip toes to lightly kiss Draco on the cheek before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind herself.

Draco stood staring at the door for a few moments, just smiling.

_She's so amazing. So beautiful._

"Mister Draco called Peggie?" a small squeaky voice came from behind Draco as he heard the water running into the bath on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Peggie. Help me cook something for Miss Hermione. Something filling but nothing messy." Peggie bowed and made her way to kitchen with Draco in tow.

Meanwhile Hermione was walking around the bathroom. It was double the size of Draco's wardrobe, with a massive bath sitting at the far end of the room. It reminded her of the Prefects Bath at Hogwarts, deep and wide enough to swim in, and too many taps to count, each with a different coloured soap.

_Draco hasn't let go of his days at Hogwarts. First the Hogwarts themed restaurant, him calling me the Gryffindor Princess, the mirrors, and now the bathroom decorated the same way as the Prefects'. _

Once the bath had filled up Hermione turned all the taps off and walked down the mini staircase into the bath, sighing in content as the water lapped over her skin, immediately relaxing her.

Half an hour later Hermione emerged from the bath, having practised her swimming, lathered herself up with at least ten different smelling soaps and simply floated in the water with her eyes closed, feeling completely relaxed and safe for the first time since the war ended. After drying herself off Hermione danced her way down the length of the bathroom, where a huge bathroom vanity and mirror took up the entire wall, except for where the door was, as well as wrapping around the corner and along half of the wall towards the bath. Hermione opened drawers and hunted through them, searching for something, anything that would hold her hair up.

Finally she came across a dull, almost greyish, green suit tie that didn't look too expensive, so she wrapped the main body of it around her head like a headband and used the ends to tie up her bushy hair in a low ponytail. Satisfied with her casual hairdo, Hermione turned to and started unfolding, the small pile of clothes that Draco lent her.

_He forgot to give me pants! _Hermione sighed. Draco had given her a white button up shirt and a pair of boxers. But boxers weren't quite the same as pants!

_What do I do?_ Hermione held the shirt up against her bare chest, looking at it resting against her body in the mirror. _It'll be long enough to pass as a dress … But am I brave enough to walk out, to greet the previous and infamous Hogwarts Slytherin Sex God, in just a shirt? I've never done anything like this before with anyone other than Ron … not that I even did this with him, the unromantic and the boring person in bed that he is. Seriously, right now I don't even have underwear … _

Draco had everything set up, all of his furniture in the open space of his lounge slash study was pushed up against the walls to make space in the middle of the large room, where a rug had been meticulously laid out with a dinner of roast lamb, vegetables and gravy had been carefully placed upon it. He'd taken his shoes and socks off for comfort, wearing only his jeans and black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows.

For the first time since he could remember, Draco Malfoy was nervous about a girl.

_But she's not just any girl. She's Hermione fucking Granger! _Draco growled at himself as he rearranged the cushions he was sweating over.

"Peggie, what do you think of the cushions? Do they look inviting?"

"Oh yes sir, Mister Malfoy sir, very inviting for Miss Hermione!" Draco smiled in silent thanks at the little elf.

"Thank you Peggie. You may go." Because Peggie disappeared with such a loud 'Pop' that when Hermione opened the bathroom door and shyly stuck her head out at the same time, Draco didn't notice and continued to rearrange the cushions and mutter to himself.

With her bare feet sliding silently across the wooden floor, Hermione slowly made her way over to where Draco was standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes darted around the space, taking everything in, the candles, the red and green cushions, the mouth-watering dinner laid out, and the obviously nervous man standing a few feet from her.

"You OK?" Hermione had to stifle a laugh when Draco jumped a foot into the air and spun around in surprise.

"Oh, Hermione. You scared…" Draco trailed off as he took in Hermione's appearance.

For a few moments, neither of them moved a muscle, except for Draco's eyes, which were almost a blur they were moving up and down Hermione's body so fast, while Hermione had to work hard to not laugh at him.

"Didn't you want to wear the boxers?" Draco finally asked quietly.

"Well, yes. But I _thought_ you might like me wearing this shit, with_out_ pants." Draco's mouth had dropped open in surprise. "Was I wrong, Draco?" finally Draco's eyes came to stop, meeting Hermione's. Slowly he walked the three steps towards her, stopping just in front of her.

Hermione's entire body was tingling with his closeness, she ached to reach out and hold him close to her, to kiss his lips, his chest, his-

"No. You were right Hermione. I love it. You look so cute and sexy." Hermione only had time to blush before Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her lips up to his, kissing her deeply. Without thinking about it Hermione's hands made their way up Draco's body to rest at his chest, where they made fists of his clothes and pulled him even closer to her.

But Draco pulled away.

"Hermione, did you intend on eating dinner tonight? Or seducing me?" Hermione stood up on her tip toes and kissed his neck softly before whispering in his ear softly.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that _you_ would be my dinner." Draco wasn't even aware of doing it, but at those words he let out a strangled moan and picked up the brunette, kissing her fiercely, and carrying her to his bedroom.

Once inside he put her down gently on the ground before he sat himself on the end of his bed, facing her and watching as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, bringing the front up higher and almost, _almost_ showing him her sweet spot.

"Now, Hermione, are you sure you really want this? Are you sure that you really want me? Because once we've done this, I won't let you go." Hermione bit her lip as she gazed into Draco's eyes – full of honesty. Hermione wanted to move forward and hug Draco as she gave her answer, but the butterflies attacking her stomach and her wobbly legs made that impossible. So she stayed still, her nerves rooting her in place, and her voice seemingly too loud with nerves.

"I really want this. I really want _you,_ Draco Malfoy. I'm falling for you, and I don't want to give this, us, you up." Hermione blushed at her own forwardness and looked at her feet – praying to whoever was listening that she hadn't said the wrong thing and moved too fast for him.

Hermione didn't hear Draco get up off the bed, so when his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, she jumped a little before leaning into him. She could feel his lips at her ear; they brushed her skin softly as he spoke quietly to her.

"Good. Because I've been falling for you, too. I just didn't want to scare you away." Then just as suddenly as his arms were around her, they disappeared. Hermione looked up to find Draco sitting back down on the end of his bed, watching her.

Nervously Hermione took a step towards Draco, but he held up one hand, stopping her.

"Strip for me, Hermione Granger." Hermione took a gasp of surprise, but gave a little nod. She'd been asked to strip for Ron once, and complied, but she'd refused him after that every time he asked – it did nothing for her and only prolonged her orgasm.

_But it's different with Draco. He can't wait to see my body … I'm already wet; I can feel it running down my thighs. And he's barely touched me!_

Slowly Hermione reached up to untie the scarf out of her hair, holding the end of the tie between two fingers, running the soft material along her cheek, then down her neck, to let it go and drop it to the floor at her feet. Hermione kept her eyes locked on Draco's while her hands then started undoing the first button of his shirt, pretending to fumble a little and take her time, loving the control she had over him.

Draco swallowed nervously as he watched Hermione's slim fingers work agonizingly slowly on one … two … three … four … five buttons. He could feel himself growing hard at the sight of this angel before him, until finally, _finally_, she only had one more button left to undo. She'd been very careful to undo the buttons but keep the fabric from the shirt hiding almost everything – Draco could see the smooth skin of her stomach and her bellybutton, but not much more.

_Finally_, the last button was undone, and Hermione was pulling the fabric away from her body! Draco could only gape at the sight before him. A naked Hermione Granger was beyond words. She was flawless. She looked strong and fit, her skin glowed and her cute hourglass body was perfectly proportioned.

"You are amazing." Draco whispered to her as she walked over to him. He loved it when she blushed – blushing meant embarrassment, which, in Draco's mind, meant that her emotions were strong around him. He meant enough to her that she'd let him in to share those emotions of hers, and he wasn't going to throw that away.

As soon as Hermione was within his arms reach, Draco leant out and placed both his hands on Hermione's hips, pulling her close to him so that he could kiss her stomach. He heard her quiet sigh and, smiling to himself, trailed kisses higher, while his hands wandered lower. His mouth found her right breast and started kissing it, whilst his hands found the wetness that was running down the inside of Hermione's thighs.

"You're so wet for me already. I didn't think you'd be _this_ easy to get excited." Draco teased her lightly, his teeth grazing her now erect nipple as he spoke.

Hermione's response was a low moan, "I'm not usuallyyyyyyyyyy." as Draco's fingers traced circles in the wetness on her thighs.

Without warning, one of Hermione's hands reached out and she placed one finger under Draco's chin to make him lift his head and look at her.

"Draco Malfoy, I don't want you to romance me tonight. You can save that for another time. But tonight, I want you to make me feel like a whore. I want you to fuck me for as long as you can, and as roughly as you can, with no mercy. Call me a slut and whore and anything else you feel like. Just. Make. Me. Scream." Draco's member seemed to leap at attention at the challenge, and it took the rest of his body one extra second to respond.

Draco stood up and gathered both of Hermione's wrists in his own before he led her over to one of the posts on the corner of his bed.

"Alright. Now, hold the post, and don't you _dare_ let go until I tell you to." Draco growled at her, watching her to make sure she had a good firm hold on the post before he stood behind her and stripped himself of his clothes.

Standing behind her Draco could see she'd gotten even wetter, the glistening wetness was trickling down past her knees now.

Draco placed his left hand on the small of Hermione's back, his other hand on his throbbing member, running it up and down along her soaked slit. Draco listened as Hermione groaned his name softly, and without lifting his hand, he trailed it up, around her ribcage to cup her breast and tease her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, Draco. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard." Draco groaned softly, but he wasn't quite done here yet. He guided himself so that his little head was just inside Hermione, and slowly began to push himself inside her.

"Don't move yet." He commanded Hermione, which brought out a long groan of frustration from the brunette, only making Draco smile to himself as he watched his dick be buried deeper and deeper into Hermione's tight pussy.

Once Draco had completely buried himself within Hermione, he pulled out almost the whole way, still teasing her nipple with his left hand and now gripping her hair to keep her head still in his right hand … he slammed back into her.

Hermione screamed in pleasure, gripping the bed post like as if her life depended on it. "Yes, Draco! MORE!" Hermione violently rocked back against Draco, pushing herself against him.

Draco kept thrusting until he could feel Hermione's walls clench around him. One more hard thrust and Hermione came hard around Draco, screaming loudly as he rode out her orgasm.

Hermione was surprised by how _intense_ her orgasm had been. Usually it was nothing memorable, short and sweet – it just relaxed and unwound her. But with Draco, it was so powerful and intense that Hermione's knees started shaking, and she struggled to stay standing.

Hermione felt Draco pull out of her as her legs gave way and she began to sink to the ground. But she didn't get the chance to rest, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and picked up before laying her gently on the bed on her back, and lying next to her, propping his head up on his hand so he could smile down at her.

"Had enough of me already, Miss Granger?" Hermione gazed up at Draco's teasing smile, panting slightly.

"How could I have had enough of you already, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione poked her tongue out at him childishly as she trailed her fingertips up her stomach so that she could roll her nipples between her fingers. Draco rolled so that he was hovering over Hermione, she could feel his entire body pressed lightly against hers, including his member pressed against her wetness.

"Draco, fuck me." Hermione pleaded quietly, her fingers still playing with her nipples. Draco gave her a half smile and gently pushed himself inside Hermione, watching her arch her back and moan softly with her eyes closed in response as he did so. Then he stopped and waited until Hermione's brown eyes opened and met his grey ones.

"Keep playing with yourself. I like watching that." Draco told her huskily, kissing Hermione's throat twice before pulling back and fixing his eyes on her breasts. Hermione complied, wanting nothing more than to make him happy. She pulled at and rolled her nipples between her fingers, groaning softly and grinding her hips against Draco's. Frustratingly, he wasn't moving. He was still rock hard, buried deep inside her so she could feel him throbbing, but he wasn't moving! He was just watching her, eyes alight with lust.

"Please, Draco. Move." Hermione begged, her words coming out in low moans.

He grinning broadly, wickedly, and began to move. Agonisingly slowly he moved out until just his head was in her, then he moved back in just as slowly. Hermione writhed and moaned beneath him, never having been denied an orgasm before, her body was going wild. Draco was watching Hermione Granger come apart beneath him.

"Draco," Hermione moaned as she pinched her nipples to the point of pain, "Draco, please." Draco groaned softly, and surprised Hermione by gently rolling her so that she was on top, straddling him.

"I'm at your mercy, Miss Granger. Make me yours." Smiling, Hermione placed her hands on Draco's chest and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her there, as he started to move his hips. Hermione gasped, and Draco took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, expertly exploring her mouth. Hermione's tongue met his, fighting for dominance. Suddenly Hermione pulled back and Draco immediately let her go, afraid for two seconds that she was going to get up and leave. But Hermione didn't go anywhere, she sat up and started rocking her hips back and forth. Draco moaned and thrust into her, feeling her wetness running down his length, down his legs onto the bed, to make puddles everywhere. And he loved it.

"Stop, Draco." He froze, afraid again that she would leave. But Hermione had a wicked smile on her face, indicating that she was up to mischief.

"Now, you are _not_ allowed to move again until I say so. Understand?" Draco nodded numbly, not understanding. No one had _ever_ told Draco Malfoy what to, sexually or otherwise. _He _was always the one in control. What was she doing?

Then she began to move.

Hermione moved up and down on his member, playing with her nipples as she did so. She pushed herself almost all the way off him, then slowly eased herself all the way back down.

She was taking her revenge, and she was going to unman Draco. He couldn't take his eyes off her if he tried, she was just so beautiful. There she was, completely naked, showing him her flawless creamy white skin, all her curves out for show for him, her brown hair spread out around her like a halo, her eyes half closed with lust … and she was on _his_ member, playing with and pleasuring herself!

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him with one hand at the nape of her neck, crushing her hands and arms between them, and locking their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through Draco's lips and seeming to go straight down to his member. Draco groaned and lay back down, bringing Hermione with him. Once again, he began to move, but faster this time.

"Come for me, my Hermione." He almost growled into her ear before connecting his lips back to hers. That seemed to be the final straw for Hermione, she moaned and let loose her second orgasm, her walls tensing around Draco and relaxing rapidly. Finally Draco let go too, coming deep inside of her, causing another round of orgasms for Hermione.

Eventually Hermione's body stopped shaking, and her inner walls stopped clenching and unclenching, so she could lie still on top of Draco. They lay there like that for a few moments, just basking in each other's after glow. Hermione sighed and rolled off Draco, groaning quietly when his member slipped out from inside her.

She lay there next to him with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself, thinking that he wouldn't be able to go again, assuming that he was the same as Ron. One shot for the night.

"Are you too tired for more, Miss Granger?" Hermione's eyes snapped open to find Draco's playful grey eyes roaming her body. Without her permission for them to, Hermione's eyes ran down her lover's body to find, with a jolt of excitement, that he was rock hard again.

"I'm not too tired if you're not, Mr Malfoy." She smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. Draco smiled and rolled over so that he was hovering over the top of her, and kissed her passionately.

Hermione woke up with a jolt, sitting up suddenly in a panic. _Where am I?_

Hermione made a fast mental assessment on her body, she felt so relaxed she almost felt like jelly, and except for a slight ache between her legs she felt completely fine.

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and angled her head down. _Draco Malfoy?!_ Hermione froze, then the previous night came rushing back to her all at once. "Oh!" She gasped softly, but Draco heard it and stirred awake.

"Good morning, Princess. I wouldn't mind waking up to that sight every morning." Draco propped himself up slightly and lightly kissed each of Hermione's nipples before softly kissing her lips.

"How do you feel?" Hermione had to think about this for a few seconds.

"I feel more relaxed and happier than I have been in years! But I really need to pee." At that Hermione jumped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Draco on the bed to watch her behind leave his room.

Draco had never felt so strongly for a girl before, she was perfect and she made him happy both in bed and out of bed. He wanted to stay with her, look after her, make her happy, and love her.

Then the owl came in through the window, dropping a letter on Draco's stomach and flying right back out the window. Draco felt his heart sink – only one owl was taught to do that. With a heavy heart Draco opened the letter.

He only needed to read through it once. Muttering about stupid purebloods and annoying fathers Draco got himself dressed, found some jeans and a new shirt for Hermione and packed all of her clothes in a bag. He'd done all that and was waiting in his bedroom for Hermione, leaning up against the same bed post Hermione had been clinging onto the night before.

Hermione skipped back into the bedroom find a stone faced Draco.

"Draco? What's happened?" Draco didn't even look at her as he replied, gesturing to the clothes on the bed he'd laid out for her.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen." And he shrugged away from the bed to leave the bedroom. Confused and more than a little worried, Hermione reached and took hold of Draco's upper arm in an attempt to stop him. Draco did stop, but he looked straight ahead.

"What's going on Draco? Did I do something wrong?" Draco glanced down at Hermione, just briefly, his stormy eyes meeting her wide brown ones.

"Just get dressed." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Draco pulled himself out of her grasp and left the bedroom. Hermione did as Draco asked, but she barely noticed what she was dressing herself in.

_His eyes … they were exactly the same as when we were at Hogwarts … cold and harsh. Not like _my_ Draco… What happened?_

Hermione found her bag of clothes and picked it up before she walked out to the kitchen, where she found Draco waiting impatiently.

"Draco, what-" But Draco interrupted her brazenly

"I need you to leave. Right now." Draco watched Hermione's face fall in hurt.

"Father has found a wife for me. She is pureblood and it would be rude of me to refuse her family's offer of marriage. After all, it's my job to continue the pure Malfoy line. I don't even know why I kept spending time with you. You're just a distraction from my duty. I apologize for leading you on like this, Granger. I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. But, after all, you are only a mug – mudblood." Draco tripped up at the end, not wanting to say the 'M' word, but he knew that it was the best way for her to let go, to have a life and find someone who is worthy of her.

Draco watched tears fill up in Hermione's eyes, her heart breaking in her eyes, and it took all of his strength not to take her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness, to take it all away. "I'll be moving back in with my parents at Malfoy Manor, I won't be contacting you again, Granger." He turned, dismissing her, before she could see his own tears. After all, he was only a Slytherin, he was weak. She was a Gryffindor, and she was strong. She deserved so much better than lowly Draco Malfoy.


	10. Drinking again, bath time and old habits

**_SMASH!_**

Hermione watched the bottle fall to the floor at her feet. The world seemed to go in slow motion as it smashed, landing half on her foot and half on the ground. Hermione knew she should be feeling pain, she could see the blood, the glass imbedded in her foot. But she felt nothing. Just an extremely heavy and dull ache in her heart and in the pit of her stomach.

Hermione felt her whole body droop, even her eyelids. She gazed at the blood oozing from her foot and all over the ground through half closed eyelids, her shoulders slumped and her chin on her chest. Her thoughts were moving much slower than they usually did for her, nothing was making much sense. It was an odd feeling for her, having nothing make sense or being able to hold onto one thought at a time.

She couldn't understand why the bottle had left her hand and landed on the floor. _Why did it smash? What made it fall?_ Hermione felt her face scrunch up, not for the physical pain, but the mental pain.

Hermione slumped to the floor, feeling the glass imbed itself in her legs and knees, but still not feeling the sharp stings of pain as the glass broke through and sunk into her skin. She could focus on nothing but the haze in her mind. Yet she welcomed this comforting and familiar alcoholic haze in her mind, focusing on it was much less painful than thinking of …

"Dray … ko …" Hermione choked out through her tears, her hands sinking to the ground with her fingers splayed out wide, sinking into more glass as she put all her weight on her hands. Hermione felt like she was having an out of body experience, she didn't feel like she was sobbing, but she knew she was. Huge, heaving, gut wrenching sobs that shook her whole body with every inhale and exhale of breath.

"Why? _DAMN IT DRACO!__** WHY?!"**_Hermione found herself screaming at her fists as she beat them against the floor into the glass, spraying alcohol and blood everywhere.

Eventually she stopped, slouching over and just staring at her hands. She knew there was blood on her arms, on her legs, on her clothes and she could feel it in her hair, see it under her nails. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She had no purpose. No reason to stand up and walk to the bathroom to get cleaned off. No reason at all.

_And you've got no more Draco. Because you trusted him too soon. You really should've seen this coming. You were wrong about him._ A little voice in her head scolded her harshly. But that voice only brought on a fresh wave of pain, and more gut wrenching tears.

Ron and Luna came downstairs from their floor to find Hermione on the kitchen floor, covered in glass, alcohol and blood, sobbing her heart out. After sharing a confused look, Ron and Luna cautiously made their way over to Hermione and both bent down next to her, but they were more careful about not stepping on the smashed glass than Hermione.

"Hermione? What happened?" Luna gently put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, but Hermione shied away from the touch, only to push the glass in her legs and hands deeper into her skin.

"**_Go away!_**" Hermione screamed at the pair of them. Luna sat still, staring at her friend in confusion and fear, having never seen Hermione in a state like this before. But Ron had, and he knew what to do. Ron slowly shuffled over to Hermione, holding his hands up, palms facing her so she could see that he wasn't going to harm her. Hermione watched wearily as Ron slowly reached his arms out, wrapping one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione. I'm going to get you cleaned up. You _will_ be OK." Hermione glanced up at Ron. He thought she was going to scream at him again, but instead she buried her head into his chest and began to sob again. Ron looked to Luna as he stood up, carrying Hermione with concern clear in his eyes.

"Luna can you get Hermione's first aid bag from her study please? Then meet me in her en-suite." Luna nodded and together they walked up the stairs to Hermione's floor, Luna with her eyes wide with worry over Hermione's obvious pain, and Ron frowning in concentration as he did his best to remember the charms Hermione had taught him that he might need.

Luna opened Hermione's bedroom door for Ron before she disappeared into the study, and Ron walked straight into Hermione's en-suite, where he carefully placed her on the edge of the bath, peeled off her shirt and jeans – she was still wearing the clothes Draco had given to her – and wet a hand towel so that he could begin to softly clean off the worst of the blood, leaving the water running so the bath would begin to fill up.

Luna came in quietly and set the bag on the floor next to Hermione, who's crying had quietened and she was now staring at her lap, not seeming to notice that Ron was touching her, let alone cleaning her up.

"Ronald, what's happened to her?" Ron's eyes flicked away from the blood he was cleaning up to Hermione's downcast face, to Luna's worried eyes before settling back onto the blood.

"_Malfoy_ is what happened. He's broken her." Luna's eyes seemed to widen even more at Ron's words. Not just at _what_ he'd said, but the _way_ he'd said it, like he was ready to hunt down Malfoy and beat up him within an inch of his life, Muggle style fist to face with no wands. But Luna was a little confused at Ron's words.

"Broken her? What do you mean by that, Ronald?" Ron heaved a deep sigh as he started cleaning Hermione's hands, using a gentleness that Luna had only seen in him whenever someone he cares for – namely herself and now Hermione too – was in pain and needed help, but very rarely at any other time.

"He's deeply hurt her feelings. She did this once after she and I made the decision to stop dating each other, but before we told anyone. Her drinking hadn't been _this bad_ that time, but she did start drinking. She said it created a haze that kept all the intense feelings away, making it easier to deal with her life. But one day she started drinking and she didn't stop. I actually had to take her to St Mungo's for depression and a minor alcohol addiction. _Malfoy_ must've dumped her." Ron had remained calm and spoken with a slight, almost clinical detachment until he spoke Malfoy's name, and at his name Hermione seemed to wake up.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Ron. And you can start pulling the glass out, I think you've cleaned me up enough now. Do you remember any of the charms? I don't think I'll be able to hold my wand to do it myself." Ron nodded and turned his head to Luna as he started cleaning the blood out of the hand towel at the sink.

"Luna, can you get my wand from my bedside table please?" Luna nodded and rushed out of the room, nearly crashing into the door frame in her hurry.

Once Luna had disappeared Hermione spoke up, her eyes trained on her hands and her voice sounding dead. "Why are you looking after me?"

"Because someone has to, and you won't look after yourself." Ron spoke clearly but Hermione didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge that she heard him speak.

_She's worse than last time she did this … what the __**hell**__ did he do to her?! _Just then Luna came back with Ron's wand, with a smile of thanks and a gentle kiss on her cheek Ron took his wand from Luna before turning to Hermione, frowning in concentration.

It took him almost half an hour, but Ron managed to charm all the glass out of Hermione's arms, legs, knees and hands. Luna had collected the glass in a small bowl as Ron pulled it out, and the bowl was almost three quarters full of glass. But what worried Ron the most, was the lack of pain Hermione felt. She hadn't moved the entire time, unless Ron moved her limbs for her. She hadn't made a sound or uttered a complaint. It was like she was dead.

"Hermione, if we leave will you get yourself cleaned up?" Hermione glanced up at Ron and Luna, both of them paling visibly when they saw how empty and dead her eyes seemed.

"Sure I will." Ron looked right into Hermione's eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry Hermione, but I'm not leaving you alone." Hermione didn't even respond when Ron gently picked her up and placed her in the now full bath, leaving her in her bra and knickers. "Luna, can you wash her hair?" Luna nodded and began to hunt down Hermione's shampoo and conditioner while Ron handed Hermione her body soap and washcloth.

"Luna will wash your hair, and you wash everything else, understand Hermione?" Hermione nodded once, and Ron left the girls alone, trying to hide his worry and building panic from Hermione.

Once Hermione was clean, had her wounds stitched up and she was dressed in her own clothes, a loose summer nightgown, Ron tucked her into bed.

"Do you need anything, Hermione?" Ron watched as Hermione processed the question and thought about it. It looked like a _lot_ of effort for her, something that was not normal for Hermione.

"A glass of water. Please?" Luna offered to retrieve it, needing a few moments away from Hermione to pull herself together. "I'll get it for you, Hermione." Hermione only nodded vaguely in Luna's direction with her far away eyes still trained on her lap. Ron grabbed Luna's hand before she could leave and whispered something in her ear before letting her go.

Together Ron and Hermione waited in silence until Luna returned, handing Hermione her glass of water and a book to Ron. Then Luna softly placed a kiss on Ron's cheek and left again, closing the door behind her.

"Hermione. Are you able to tell me what happened?" Ron asked her gently as he sat on the edge of her bed, watching as she downed the water and placed it on her bedside table before curling up under the covers on her side, facing him but not looking at him directly.

"Ron, what's the time?" Ron glanced at his watch, humouring her but dying to know what had happened between her and Malfoy.

"It's three in the afternoon." Hermione frowned, obviously confused.

"Ron, what time did you notice I'd come home?" Ron frowned in thought.

"Well, Luna and I had a date last night, we got home around midnight, and you weren't home. Luna had told me she'd told you to go to Malfoy's last night. We came downstairs around eleven this morning when we heard a loud crash, which we now know was the bottle you dropped." Hermione nodded as though she understood, but Ron could see in her eyes that she didn't understand at all, that what he'd said didn't sink in or make sense to her.

"Hermione, what can you remember about last night and this morning?" Ron watched Hermione carefully as she processed his words and then worked to formulate a reply.

"I remember Luna telling me to go to Draco's…" Hermione trailed off and even though he didn't show it, Ron had one hateful thought running through his head. _So he's still __**Draco**__ to her?_

"Draco took me to his apartment. It's not far from here ... And he gave me a bath. His bath is like the prefects bath at Hogwarts. Afterwards I came out to find out that he and Peggie had cooked dinner for us, but we didn't eat it …" Ron really _didn't_ want to know what she and Malfoy had gotten up to, but he continued to listen, straining his ears as Hermione's voice dropped lower with each word.

"We had a wonderful night. And he even woke up happy … but something happened. I came back from the bathroom and he wasn't the Draco I thought I knew … he was Malfoy from Hogwarts." Hermione glanced up at Ron, her eyes wide with tears and seeming to plead with him.

"Ron, he said his father had found him a wife. He said he didn't want to refuse him, that it would be rude to do so. Ron … his dad wants him to be with someone … _pureblood_ … but he seemed happy with me. He fought so hard for me … and then he didn't. _I don't understand Ron!_" Ron's face was full of concern for Hermione as he placed one hand on Hermione's back and rubbed small, soothing circles.

"I'm afraid I don't understand either, Hermione. But I need you to tell me something. What did you do after you left Malfoy's place?" Hermione frowned through her tears, working hard to remember.

"I remember going to Knockturn Alley, where I bought more alcohol. I had a few drinks on the way home … I remember watching the sun rise as I walked into the house. I must've left Draco's very early. And then I had one more drink inside … I just kept drinking … and then you found me."

_Shit. She __**is**__ worse than before. At least last time she actually kept track of her actions and how much she drank. I'll kill him for this. _Ron was angry, but he worked to keep it from Hermione, keeping his face full of concern rather than anger, wanting to keep her calm.

"Hermione, from now on, you aren't allowed to drink. Understand? No more drinking." Hermione's eyes focused on Ron's, wide with alarm.

"But Ron!" Ron shook his head firmly.

"No. No drinking Hermione. We don't want to have to take you back to St Mungo's again, do we?" Hermione shook her head, her eyes sad and downcast again. Ron sighed and held up the book Luna had given him earlier.

"Want me to read you to sleep?" Hermione glanced up to see him holding up _Hogwarts – A History. _Smiling gratefully, Hermione smiled and nodded before getting herself more comfortable. Ron opened the book and began to read. Ron reading aloud to Hermione had been a coping technique they had come up with while Hermione was in rehab. It was simple but it worked - Ron would simply read a book of Hermione's choice until she fell asleep. It would give Hermione something to focus on, other than the thoughts that were in her own head.

During the ten months Ron had to read to Hermione, Ron had become an excellent reader. He knew exactly how to read to Hermione the way that she liked, but he was still a little too slow for her liking at some times. But no one could read out loud as fast as Hermione liked them to, so Ron didn't let it bug him too much.

Ron was halfway through the first chapter when Hermione began to drift off. Closing her eyes and smiling a little to herself as she listened to Ron, Hermione thought to herself; _Right now, I'm glad Ron got to know me better than just a friend. He knows what book makes me feel better, and he reads out loud so smoothly for me. It's a old habit of ours from our shitty relationship, that I actually like._


	11. Upset, scrapbooks and brightest witch

Hermione slept right through the rest of the day, and all of that night. In the morning she woke up to find a note on her bedside table.

_ Hermione._

_ Make sure you come down for breakfast (Ron's laid out matching clothes for you to wear) at some point. If you're not out of bed by lunch time we're coming back to drag you downstairs if we have to._

_ -Ron and Luna_

Sighing at the neat scrawl, which was obviously Luna's, on the parchment, Hermione slid out of bed to wash her face in her en-suite. She didn't have a hangover, she never did if she managed to get a full night's sleep, but the water on her face felt so good and refreshing she ended up having a bath.

After her bath she found the clothes Ron had laid out for her. It was one of her outfits from her recovery days, a pair of grey sweats and one of Ron's old school shirts. Hermione loved this outfit, it was comfortable and baggy but she could still appear presentable if needed. Slowly she dressed herself and took a very deep breath before opening her bedroom door, where she stopped dead, staring at her study door and biting her lip.

_Do I dare?_ Before she could think anymore, Hermione dashed across her hall to open the study door, her heart filled with hope.

Only to have that hope sink low into her stomach. She should've known it was too much to hope that Draco would write to her again. She shouldn't have checked to see if his owl was there, it only made her spirits sink lower and start the day badly.

Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Ron and Luna cooking together.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron waved as he turned and filled up a plate of food in Hermione's place. "How you feeling?" Hermione only shrugged her shoulders, eyeing the plate of food and wondering how she was going to eat anything. Food was the last thing on her mind, and the thought of it only made her feel sick.

"Hermione, you're going to do your best to eat. You can't go off your food. Here's a Caramel Latte to help it go down." Ron placed a steaming mug on the table for Hermione as she sat down and picked up a fork. Knowing that Ron was right, Hermione grudgingly began to eat.

Ron and Luna keep up a cheerful conversation, not including Hermione but keeping it open so that she could join in if she chose to, keeping to subjects like their favourite books and what each individual Weasley / Potter family member has been doing lately. But Hermione didn't hear much of it, concentrating on finishing enough of her food for Ron to deem acceptable so that she could go back to bed and just sleep the day away again.

But Ron and Luna weren't going to allow that.

"So, Hermione. Ron and I both have the day off work today. Is there anything that you would like to do?" Luna spoke to Hermione very politely, but Hermione glared up at Ron, knowing that he was behind the reason _both_ of them weren't working that day.

"Ronald. I _know_ all your tricks to look after me. I don't _need_ you to look after me. I. Am. Fine." Ron coolly kept eye contact with Hermione.

"Hermione, you need looking after. I'd bet 100 Galleons that after finishing breakfast you were going to go straight back to bed and not come back downstairs until dinner time. You were going to block out the world and sneak out until later when you could go back to Knockturn Alley to get more alcohol. I'm _not_ letting that happen!" Hermione's glare darkened.

"What does it matter to _you_, Ronald Weasley? You don't care about me. No one does! So. _Fuck. Off_!" Hermione stood up and stormed upstairs to her study, where she sat at her desk and buried her head in her arms, crying again.

Hermione cried until she physically couldn't cry anymore, and sat up slowly, her eyes burning slightly now that she'd dried them out. A quiet knock at the door made her jump.

"Hermione, it's Luna. May I come in?" Hermione sighed but replied with a curt, "Yes. Come in Luna." The door opened and Luna walked in carrying a small square box, which she placed at Hermione's feet. Hermione didn't get a chance to read the label written neatly on the lid before Luna sat down on top of it, looking directly up at Hermione.

"Ronald told me what happened between you and Malfoy. Would you like to hear my opinion?" Hermione tilted her head in curiosity and nodded.

"Hermione, I think that Malfoy didn't make the decision to leave you. I think his father _made_ him leave you. What did he say to you, exactly?" Hermione had to take a few deep breaths before she could say the words that she could remember through the fog of hurt.

"He – he said that his father found a wife for him … a pureblood wife. And that he shouldn't refuse. He said I was a – a distraction from his duty of continuing the Malfoy lineage. He apologized for holding onto me for as long as he did … he called me a mudblood." Hermione was surprised when more tears welled up in her eyes, she thought that she had squeezed out more tears than was humanely possible already. But she continued talking to Luna.

"Then he told me he was moving out of his apartment and back into Malfoy Manor with his parents, and he won't be talking to me again." Hermione dropped her head into her hands and heaved a huge sigh.

"Well Hermione, now I definitely believe that Malfoy's father made him leave you. Maybe he threatened to throw him into a pit of rabid Pygmy Puff's without his wand. But I don't think Malfoy _chose_ to leave you." Hermione peeked up at Luna through her fingers.

"You think so?" she asked in a small, childlike voice. Luna nodded confidently.

"Hermione, I saw the way he looked at you. You're the brightest witch of our age and you we so _ready_ to believe that he just left you?" Hermione's gaze dropped to the floor again.

"Actually I did. I don't feel good enough for anyone anymore. I haven't since Ron and I broke up." Luna huffed at Hermione and pulled Hermione's hands away from her face and lifted Hermione's face up so that she had to look at Luna.

"Hermione, we've never felt good enough for _you_. Everyone around you feels like we're in the presence of royalty! Now. Stop moping. And remember who you are." At that Luna stood up, turned and opened the box she had been sitting on before she stood back so that Hermione could see inside.

"What _is_ this Luna?"

"During my years at Hogwarts, I made scrapbooks in my spare time. These three are my favourite ones." Luna gently pulled them out one by one, and laid them on Hermione's desk next to each other so that she could see them. The first was labelled _First Year, _the second was labelled _Fourth Year,_ and the third was labelled _Sixth Year_.

"My first year was your second year, my fourth year was your fifth and my sixth year was your seventh … the year you, Ron and Harry didn't attend." Luna opened the _First Year_ scrapbook gently, showing Hermione the pages. The first few pages were dedicated only to her school subjects, with information about the subject and little hand drawn diagrams and descriptions about what she had learnt. She'd even stuck in her best essays that she had written for the year, one for each subject. The very last page had a picture of two girls waving and smiling widely at the camera. Underneath the picture was one neatly written line.

_My first friend._

"Is that you and Ginny?" Hermione asked. Luna smiled at the picture, nodding.

"She really _was_ my first friend. This was also the first ever photo I had with someone who wasn't someone from my family. Daddy _was_ proud." Smiling softly Luna put away the scrapbook back in its box. Hermione was astounded with how lonely Luna's life must've been before she went to Hogwarts. Of course because she was a book worm, Hermione had had few friends before going to Hogwarts, but she hadn't been as lonely as Luna. Suddenly Hermione felt an overwhelming feeling of protection for this lonely young woman.

"Now for _Fourth Year_. This is the year that the DA was formed." Luna gently thumbed through the book until she reached a certain page. Hermione watched curiously as Luna unfolded the parchment – she'd folded it many times over, it reminded Hermione a little of the Marauders Map, except that it was just folded to fit into the scrapbook and not the whole of Hogwarts. The page was huge, almost triple the size of the scrapbook.

Once it was completely unfolded Luna pulled away so Hermione could see. Hermione found herself looking at a series of sketches. Luna had drawn _everyone _from the DA. All around the edges of the paper were head and should portraits of everyone; even Marietta the sneak and Michael Corner were roughly drawn in on one of the corners. But what caught Hermione's attention were the three people Luna had drawn in the middle.

Luna had drawn full body portraits of Harry, Ron and Hermione in the centre of the paper – their portraits were the largest and most detailed out of everyone's, except for maybe Ginny's who was just off to the side of the three of them. Harry was in the very centre, with a very light yet serious expression, his scar visible through his fringe and his body language relaxed yet his right hand had his wand half raised.

"You captured Harry perfectly." Hermione praised Luna, who beamed at Hermione.

"What do you think about you and Ronald?" Hermione shifted her eyes to Ron's portrait first. Luna had drawn Ron on Harry's right hand side, looking much more relaxed than Harry, his wand at his side and his other hand in his pocket, and a confident half smile on his face. But there was something about it that Hermione couldn't put her finger on …

"You caught his personality perfectly. But what's with his hair? It looks like you tried making it longer and changed your mind." Luna laughed as she explained.

"Do you remember the year before how Harry and Ronald had long hair? This was the year they'd cut their hair short again. I was drawing from memory, and I couldn't remember what Ronald looked like with short hair, so I drew it longer than it really was that year." Hermione gave a light laugh along with Luna.

"Yes, they looked a little ridiculous in our fourth year didn't they? I was _so_ glad they decided to cut their hair short again!" Luna smiled and pointed at the drawn Hermione on the parchment.

"And what do you think of yourself?" Hermione glanced down. Luna had drawn her with her head held high, clearly confident, a book held close to her chest with one arm and her wand held high in her other hand. Her face was serious but she had a very small smile tracing her lips.

"It looks great. Did you really draw these from memory?" Hermione watched Luna as a blush covered her cheeks.

"I did. I surprised myself with my memory. But it was lots of fun. Did you notice the words at the bottom?" Luna seemed excited and proud to show off her work, and Hermione didn't blame her, it was amazing artwork. Hermione turned and trained her eyes on the bottom of the parchment, where Luna had written two sentences for each person under their feet.

Under Harry she had written; "The Chosen One. A very kind, passionate, determined and occasionally emotional human being." Hermione had to laugh a little at "occasionally emotional."

Underneath Ron, Luna had written; "Harry Potter's best friend. Sometimes rude, but loyal and armed with surprisingly good magic."

Finally, under Hermione Luna had written; "The Gryffindor Princess. Most intelligent of the trio, also the most patient but just as stubborn and strong willed."

Hermione's eyes flicked back up to the top of the parchment, where Luna had written three more words above the three friends.

_The Golden Trio._

Hermione glanced up at Luna, who was waiting almost nervously, fidgeting with her collar on her shirt.

"Is this how you viewed us? As the Golden Trio?" Hermione was curious, Draco had called them that mockingly, but she hadn't realized that the nickname had really stuck.

"That's how everyone viewed you three. You were the Golden Trio to everyone at Hogwarts, especially in the year that you were out hunting horcruxes." Luna smiled down at Hermione before leaning over to fold the parchment back up carefully.

Hermione watched Luna fold the parchment, but she was lost in thought. _We were much more of an influence to those at Hogwarts than I realized! Well, I knew Harry was to everyone, but I thought Ron and I had stayed in the shadows…_

While Hermione was lost in her thoughts, Luna put away _Fourth Year_ scrapbook and opened _Sixth Year_ to a double page. Looking down Hermione was once again looking at the Golden Trio, but older than they were in the previous picture Luna had shown Hermione.

"When is this meant to be, Luna?"

"This is after the three of you came into Hogwarts the night of the final battle. You came through the portrait into the Room of Requirement and everyone felt like the war was finally coming to an end!" Hermione studied the picture, but all she could really see was how tired the three of them looked. Tired, but determined.

Luna took back the scrapbook and put it away while she spoke; "Hermione, you, Harry and Ronald were everyone's beacon of hope during the war. Not just at Hogwarts, but all through the Wizarding World. Even while I was locked up with Mr Ollivander, my hopes were focused on the Golden Trio winning the war." Luna folded the box's lid closed and turned to face Hermione.

"Everyone knows the story of what you three were doing now that you've published the official book. Everyone knows about horcruxes and the Gringott's Break in and the lost love between the Hogwarts ghosts. And you proved to the world that you were such a valuable friend to Harry Potter, because of your intellect and ability to keep a clear head when the boys couldn't." Now Luna bent down so that she was looking Hermione straight in the eye, speaking seriously.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age, yet you've been reduced to drinking over Draco Malfoy. You're much better than that Hermione." And with that, Luna turned, picked up her box and walked out of Hermione's study, leaving Hermione slightly shocked, but with new information to absorb and consider.


	12. Conclusions, notes and screaming

**Chapter Twelve; Conclusions, notes and screaming.**

After Luna left Hermione didn't move again her study chair until Ron came looking for her. He peeked his head around the door, only walking in once Hermione had waved him in. He didn't want to risk getting jinxed if he walked in un announced.

"Dinner's ready, Luna helped me cook lasagne. I _think_ it's turned out alright." Ron nervously held out a plate which had a generous portion of lasagne in the middle, with a small piece of garlic bread and some cutlery next to it. Hermione took the plate from Ron and placed it on her study table.

Cutting a small slice Hermione silently thanked Merlin that Luna had stumbled into Ron's life before Draco shoved his way into, and out of, Hermione's. She didn't really want to think about how bad the food would be right now if Luna wasn't around to help Ron out.

Taking a cautious mouthful, Hermione's first thought was that it was _really_ hot! Eyes watering and mouth burning Hermione mimed having a drink to Ron, who muttered a quiet "_Shit!"_ and sprinted out the door to get Hermione a drink.

While Ron was gone Hermione managed to swallow that first mouthful, feeling it burn her throat as it slid down. Ron ran back in with a Pumpkin Juice for Hermione, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him in his nervous state.

"Relax Ron. The lasagne is nice, you don't need to worry, it's just hot." She told him before taking a large swallow of the drink. Ron heaved a huge sigh of relief with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'll tell you what, I've got a whole new respect for mum. I'm only cooking for the three of us and that's hard enough, let alone for the entire Weasley family!" He commented. Hermione smiled at him before turning back to her food.

"So, Hermione. How you feeling?" Ron was back to being nervous. He was honestly curious and a little worried. Hermione turned to face Ron, her face blank.

"Why do you care so much Ron? You've been so overprotective and so caring, I thought we were beyond those feelings for each other." Hermione asked, watching Ron blush a little at her innocent question.

"I'm not a heartless git, Hermione. You're my friend, and I still care about you, even if I'm not in love with you. Honestly, I've missed having you as just my friend. It's much nicer and better suited for us." Ron smiled down at Hermione.

"So I'm just your friend again? And you're totally fine with that?" Hermione asked cautiously. Ron nodded happily.

"Alright, Ron. That's fine, I don't mind, I just wasn't sure what was going on in your world. I wanted us on the same page." Hermione felt that she had to explain to him. "Now, let me eat in peace. I'll be downstairs when I've finished." Hermione stood up and shooed him out of her study, Ron left laughing a little as he walked out.

Closing the door firmly behind him, Hermione turned and leant against the door before sinking to the floor and sitting there. She had no intentions of finishing the lasagne, even though she hadn't lied and it _was_ tasty. She was trying so hard to hide exactly how sad and hurt she was from Ron and Luna so that they wouldn't worry anymore that what they already were.

Before Ron had walked in to give Hermione her dinner, she had come to the conclusion that Luna was right. _I am Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend, the intelligence of the Golden Trio. Draco Malfoy used to me and he will __**not**__ get away with it!_

With that thought building up within her, Hermione stood up and made her way over to her desk, where she picked up her wand, vanished the lasagne and sculled the rest of her drink. Then she hastily wrote a note to Ron and Luna;

_Ron and Luna._

_ I've gone out. Thank you for dinner, it truly was lovely._

_ I'll be back later. Don't worry about me. _

_ See you soon, Hermione._

Hermione placed the note next to her plate before dissaparating herself away.

Hermione found herself outside Malfoy's apartment door. "Spot on!" She muttered proudly to herself.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, she was too wound up and angry for that, she just barged straight inside.

"MALFOY?!" She yelled out, listening intently. But only silence greeted her. She couldn't see him in the lounge or kitchen, so she headed towards his bedroom. Walking in Hermione found it exactly the way she had left it the other morning. And there was no Malfoy in there. Quickly she checked in his wardrobe and his bathroom, but he wasn't there either.

Feeling slightly defeated Hermione walked back to the kitchen, vaguely thinking of getting herself something to drink, when she noticed a piece of parchment on the bench. Curiously Hermione walked over and picked it up.

_If anyone comes back here looking me, Draco Malfoy, I have re-located to my parents' house, Malfoy Manor. You may contact me there._

_ -Draco A. Malfoy. _

Hermione threw the useless piece of paper back on the bench, hitting her hand in the process. "DAMN YOU MALFOY!" she yelled at the top of her voice. She went to turn and storm out of the apartment, but instead her feet carried her to the bedroom, where she collapsed on his bed and sobbed into his pillow until she fell asleep, completely and utterly emotionally drained.

"Master Draco!" Peggie squeaked at Draco's arm.

"What is it Peggie?" Draco demanded, not looking away from _The Prophet_ which he had laid out on his lap. He was sitting in his bed in Malfoy Manor, reading the paper whilst waiting for breakfast.

"Master Draco, Miss Hermione is in your apartment!" Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Peggie's.

"Are you _certain_ it's Hermione?!" Draco demanded. Peggie nodded enthusiastically, her huge ears flapping everywhere.

"Yes, Master Draco. She found your note last night and is sleeping on your bed after crying. But she was mad and cursed you Master Draco." Peggie's eyes dropped sadly. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep, sad breath.

"Peggie, I want you to watch over her, make sure she is to come to _no_ harm at all. But she can't see you and she can't know you're watching her." Draco paused and added as an afterthought, "But if she calls you, you are to _immediately_ attend to her, whatever she wishes. Understand?" Peggie nodded again.

"And Peggie. I'll pay you extra for this, so that you can get that wardrobe I know you want for your room." Peggie's eyes lit up with joy.

"Oh Master Draco, you is too kind!" Draco gave Peggie a small half smile.

"Now go, Peggie." Peggie nodded once and disappeared with a loud _pop._

Draco roughly raked his hands through his already messy hair. _Damn you father. I was __**happy **__… But she went looking for me at my apartment … Maybe she'll come looking for me here and demand answers. Or demand that we try again… NO. Damn it Draco, you're not good enough for her! You deserve this. WHY would the Gryffindor Princess want to be with you anyway? You're barely good enough to carry on the Malfoy line. You are _worthless_ Draco Malfoy._

Hermione jerked awake when a distant noise woke her up.

"Who's there?" She asked the seemingly empty room groggily. She could've sworn that a popping noise had woken her up.

_Must've imagined it._ Hermione concluded as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched.

_Now what the hell do I do?_ Hermione's eyes fell on the bathroom door._ Actually, new clothes and a bath sound great._ Slowly Hermione made her way out of the huge bed and into the oversized wardrobe, where she found a pair of old, ripped jeans and an old Hogwarts school shirt – the sleeves were a little ripped and it looked like a potion had burnt them, but rolling them up to elbow length would hide that – with the Slytherin crest on the chest. She even found a Slytherin tie and green silk boxers. They were the only clothes left in the wardrobe, so either Malfoy left them behind by accident or he'd left them there just in case he came back unprepared.

_Hopefully he left them behind for emergencies. I've just fucked up that plan._ Hermione thought to herself, grimly pleased with this tiny form of revenge.

Walking into the bathroom Hermione found out that Draco had left one towel behind. _Maybe he really did leave some things behind just in case something happened and he needed to come back._ Hermione refused to think that he'd left the clothes and towel behind for her in case she came looking for him. It didn't make anything any easier, thinking that he might just still care for her.

Hermione filled the bath up with lavender scented bubbles, giving the water a slight purple coloured tinge. Hermione floated amongst the bubbles for a long time, allowing her body to relax.

By the time she decided to get out of her bath, almost all the bubbles had disappeared. Slowly she stepped out, careful to not slip up, and wrapped herself in the towel. For the first time since she had left Draco that day, her thoughts were blissfully empty and almost calm.

As she was tucking the front of the shirt into the jeans, Hermione was suddenly overcome with frustration and anger at Malfoy.

Her thoughts weren't sluggish now; they were back to her normal high speed thinking pace. Her thoughts flashed through her mind thick, fast and clear. She would much rather sit down and plan out what she was about to do, but she was too agitated, so the second she was completely dressed, except for the tie which she looped around her neck but didn't knot, she apparated away.

"**_DRACO MALFOY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME YOU GIT!_**" Hermione was standing at the gates of Malfoy Manor, screaming her heart out towards the huge building. She knew better than to try and just walk in, so she had thrown a rock at the gates only to have her suspicions of magical wards confirmed when the rock was thrown back at her feet, smoking slightly.

Since then Hermione had been screaming almost non-stop. But an hour and a half later she was beginning to burn through her anger, and she was starting to feel a little silly, standing and yelling at the building. It didn't help that she was starting to lose her voice, too.

Hermione fell to the ground, her shoulders slumped. _I give up. I don't know what to do now._

"Miss Hermione?" Hermione's head snapped up at the squeaky voice.

"Peggie?" Hermione asked, amazed. The little elf nodded and smiled at Hermione.

"Does Miss Hermione wish to go inside Malfoy Manor?" Peggie asked. Hermione nodded at Peggie slowly.

"Yes. But when did you get here, Peggie? I didn't hear you arrive." Hermione asked curiously.

"Peggie has been watching out for Miss Hermione, just like Master Draco asked me to." Hermione frowned a little at Peggie's words. _He's had Peggie watching over me? Why?_

"Peggie, can you get me inside?" Hermione asked, now dying to get inside and talk to Malfoy. Peggie nodded and held out her tiny hand to Hermione.

"Peggie can get Miss Hermione inside, but Miss Hermione will have to hold Peggie's hand." Hermione nodded and stood up before taking Peggie's tiny hand in her own.

Peggie faced the gate and walked the odd pair towards the gates. As they approached Hermione expected them to open, but instead she and Peggie simply walked through, the gates turning to smoke around them.

"Come Miss Hermione." Peggie lead Hermione all the way through the front garden to the Malfoy's front door, where Peggie knocked loudly.

After a few moments another house elf answered the door.

"Peggie is here with Miss Hermione. Miss Hermione wishes to talk to Master Draco!" The other elf nodded, its' already huge eyes widening as it let Peggie and Hermione into the house.

"Please wait here while I go fetch Master!" The elf squeaked before running off. Hermione had a look around the hallway while she waited. It was huge and spacious, yet dark and mysterious at the same time. The Malfoy's had clearly gone to great lengths after the War to make the house appear as friendly and non – death eater like as possible, with pots of flowers and small trees in the corners and stiff, awkward looking family portraits on the walls.

The elf returned quickly, but it was not with Draco Malfoy. Hermione's stomach seemed to drop to the floor in fear and nerves at the sight of the Malfoy in front of her.

"Hermione Granger. What a surprise! What brings you here, child?" Narcissa Malfoy questioned Hermione, sounding much gentler than Hermione expected her to. Hermione had to clear her throat a few times before she could reply, her voice coming out much quieter than she would've liked.

"I'm here to see Mal - Draco." Narcissa raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Please, come with me, Miss Granger. I would like you to explain some things to me." Narcissa beckoned for Hermione to follow her, which she did, feeling like she really didn't have a choice.

Narcissa lead Hermione to the end of the hallway and up an elegant staircase to the second floor, where they almost seemed to walk right back to the front of the huge house and into what seemed to be a sitting room.

"Peggie, will you please go fetch us some refreshments?" Peggie bowed low and ran out the room, leaving Hermione alone with Narcissa.

"Please, sit." Narcissa gestured to one of the overstuffed armchairs by the fire, which Hermione sat in nervously. There was also a low table next to the chair Hermione was sitting in, a matching arm chair on the other side of the table and a love seat next to the arm chair Hermione was sitting in, so the four pieces of furniture created a rough semi-circle around the huge fireplace.

"Please relax, Miss Granger. This is my study, and my sanctuary. I have wards at the door and at the window; they'll stop anyone that I have not personally invited in from entering. You are safe in here from both my husband and my son." Hermione nodded, but she was still tense. Her entire arm seemed to be tingling with remembered pain.

At the moment Peggie returned with drinks for the two of them and placed them on the table next to Hermione.

"Thank you Peggie. Stay here in case we need something. And if Draco calls for you, you may go to him, but you are _forbidden_ to tell him in any way that Miss Granger is here. Understand?" Narcissa spoke to the elf almost as kindly as Draco spoke to her, surprising Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa." Peggie bowed and waited by the door of the study.

Narcissa sat in the other arm chair and picked up one of the glasses of Pumpkin Juice before facing Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger. Tell me _everything_ that happened between yourself and my son."


	13. Malfoy, mudbloods and kindness

**Chapter Thirteen; Mr and Mrs Malfoy, mudbloods and an unexpected kindness.**

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked Narcissa tentatively, and a little shocked, not sure if she had heard the older woman correctly.

"Miss Granger, I want you to tell me _everything_ that happened between you and Draco. He came home yesterday but he has been bedridden since, refusing to come down until dinner, and even then he'll sit there and only play with his food. I had to ask Peggie if she knew what happened." Narcissa spoke matter of fact, but Hermione could hear the underlying stress and worry Narcissa had for her only son.

Narcissa fixed her gaze firmly on Hermione as she spoke, "Peggie told me that you and Draco had spent some time together, and that was why he moved out of home in the first place, so that he could be with you more often without his father and myself looming over his shoulder all the time. Peggie knows he told you to leave and that he left you, but she doesn't know _why_. I assume you're here to fight for him, and I will help you, but I need to know the story." Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Narcissa would use Occlumency if she chose not to tell her what happened between her and Draco. Hermione decided she wasn't going to risk it.

"Well I don't fully understand why he left me. We went on a few dates and he even bought me a beautiful dress for one of them. He was a perfect gentleman, sweet and caring, and when he walked me home he always dropped me off on the doorstep, he was never imposing." Hermione was slightly alarmed to find that she was beginning to fight back tears, but she continued on, determined to finish her story and have someone understand.

"The night before he came back home to you was our first night together. He and Peggie cooked dinner together. We had a wonderful night, and when I woke up, he seemed happy. But when I came back, something had happened. He was cold to me and asked me to leave, saying that his father had found him a pureblood wife and that it would be rude for him to refuse her. He apologized for getting my hopes up, and he called me a distraction … and a mudblood." Hermione dropped her head into her hands, crying and trying to hide it from Narcissa.

Other than the sounds of Hermione's muffled sobs, it was silent for so long that Hermione started to wonder if Narcissa was waiting for her to stop crying so that she could insult her or kick her out of the mansion.

Then she heard Narcissa curse under her breath. "The bastard."

Curious, Hermione wiped her eyes and glanced up at Narcissa. The older woman was glaring into the fire, her face full of anger and frustration. Patiently Hermione waited for Narcissa to stop glaring at the fire and possibly explain who she was talking about.

Finally Narcissa turned to Hermione, her expression and her voice much kinder. "Miss Granger, do you want my son back, if he wants to be with you?" Hermione nodded eagerly, and at that Narcissa stood up quickly.

"Wait here, do not move, and I will be back. Peggie will get you anything that you require." And she strode out the room, leaving Hermione slightly confused. After a few moments she realised she was starving, so she called Peggie over.

"Peggie?" In a moment the little elf was standing in front of her. "Yes, Miss Hermione?"

"Could you get me something sweet to eat? Just a little snack." Hermione wasn't used to asking someone else to get her food for her, but she was too afraid and nervous to go against Narcissa's wishes.

"How sweet would Miss like her snack? Master Draco enjoys chocolate dipping sauce with chocolate chip biscuits, if Miss Hermione would like that?" Hermione laughed at the idea, but her tastebuds were tingling.

"Actually Peggie, that sounds nice. Just a small serving though, and some pumpkin juice, please." Peggie bowed low before disappearing with a _pop._

Hermione lay back in the chair and closed her eyes, suddenly completely exhausted, wanting nothing more than to find Draco, curl up next to him and go to sleep for a few hours.

Hearing a _pop_ Hermione opened her eyes to find Peggie in front of her again, holding a large jug of pumpkin juice in one hand and a plate of biscuits and chocolate in the other. Hermione was impressed, the jug was see-through except for the handle, which appeared to be real silver and in the shape of a snake. The plate also appeared to be silver with the biscuits upon it artfully arranged around a small silver bowl which held the smooth chocolate sauce.

As Peggie carefully placed the bowl on the table next to Hermione, she was surprised to find that Peggie had already cleared the table from the previous drinks that had been upon it, and that the Malfoy family crest was _everywhere._ It was on the small table cloth that covered the table, it was engraved on _all_ the silver, and it was even stitched onto Peggie's clothes – onto the black, neat, pleated skirt and the deep green, knitted sweater.

Hermione suddenly felt guilty, she had never noticed Peggie's clothes before that moment. All that talk about Elf rights and she hadn't taken the time to know much about Peggie other than she worked for the Malfoys', she was paid and given holidays.

"Here you go, Miss Hermione." As Peggie bowed low, the door to Narcissa's room opened and snapped shut again. Hermione peered around the chair she was sitting in, to see Narcissa sweeping around the chair to sit down gracefully in it.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa began, and then her eyes landed on the plate resting on the table. Hermione watched with mild amusement as Narcissa sighed, her face full of disappointment, before she gingerly picked up a biscuit, dipped the smallest possible amount of biscuit into the chocolate dip, and popped the biscuit into her mouth. Hermione followed suit, except that she dipped half her biscuit into the dip. She immediately realized why Narcissa had only dipped a tiny amount of her biscuit into the dip – the stuff was _sweet!_ It was delicious, but it was the sweetest chocolate Hermione had ever come across.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa tried again once she'd swallowed her biscuit, seeming almost nervous to Hermione. "Draco told me that he _would_ indeed take you back if he could, he only left you because _his father_ wanted him to be with a pureblood family." Hermione was shocked when Narcissa sounded violent when speaking about her husband, but she felt compelled to quietly ask the question that was bugging her.

"Mrs Malfoy, do you know what Mr Malfoy said to D-Draco to make him leave me?" She didn't like that she stumbled over Draco's name, but she was proud she actually asked the question.

Narcissa's wide eyes met Hermione's anxious ones. "No. Draco didn't tell me." Hermione dropped her gaze, hiding her disappointment by picking up another biscuit.

Suddenly a loud **_bang, bang, bang_** echoed through the room. Someone was knocking, very loudly, on the door.

"Narcissa! Are you in there?" Mr Malfoy called through the doors. Hermione's blood seemed to freeze in her veins.

_Is Mrs Malfoy going to turn me in?! _Hermione began to panic, but then Narcissa placed one hand gently over Hermione's.

"Wait here. I will be back. I won't let you be harmed. I promise." Hermione nodded, but she didn't relax, shrinking back against the chair as Narcissa walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her husband, who took three steps into the study and half turned to speak to his wife, although his eyes were examining the walls of her study, sounding almost bored.

"Narcissa, a Ministry official will be attending dinner tonight, he is in support of my latest campaign and may be able to help me to secure a higher ranking position in the ministry. Also, Daphne Greengrass, Draco's soon-to-be-fiancée will be attending tonight. Dinner will be promptly at seven, and I expect …" Mr Malfoy trailed off as his wandering eyes found Hermione.

"My apologies, I didn't realize you had company. Who is this?" When neither Narcissa nor Hermione responded, Mr Malfoy sighed and made his way over to stand in front of Hermione.

Hermione's terrified eyes met Lucius' suddenly cold grey eyes. He was staring down at her with anger all over his features.

_If looks could kill I'd be very dead, possibly even chopped up into little pieces right now._ Hermione pointed out to herself.

"What are you _doing _here, in _my_ house? You filthy MUDBLOOD! How **_DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE?! _****I WANT YOU OUT, IMMEDIATELY!**" Hermione felt more tears prick her eyes as Narcissa seemed to jerk awake. Narcissa bustled over to stand between Hermione and Mr Malfoy, her palms raised in front of Mr Malfoy in a sign of peace, speaking to him softly but stubbornly.

"Lucius, Hermione Granger is _my guest_. I allowed her onto _our_ grounds after she spent hours outside our gates demanding answers. She is here under _my protection, _and she will be here for dinner tonight as my _guest_." Mr Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Narcissa held her hands up higher and spoke louder, over him.

"Allow me to help her clean up and she will be perfectly presentable, not only that but it will look good to your visitor if we have a muggle born friend of Draco's attending dinner." This made Lucius stop and think for a few moments.

"Fine, whatever." He eventually snapped. "But if she isn't up to standards she will be sent off_ immediately_ after dinner." And with that threat hanging in the air he stormed out of the room.

The door slammed behind him, and only then did Hermione and Narcissa both breathed a huge sigh of relief. Narcissa turned to Hermione, a small smile ghosting her lips.

"So, would you like to attend dinner with us tonight Miss Granger?" Hermione gave a shaky laugh and nodded her head.

"I would be honoured. But I'd have to go home and change." Hermione bit her lip, thinking about what she could wear. She didn't really have anything other than the dress Draco had bought for her, and she didn't really feel like wearing that in front of his parents. But Narcissa solved that problem for her.

"No need. I have plenty of old clothes that I don't fit into anymore, you can borrow one of them, I'm sure we can find something suitable that'll fit." Narcissa offered. Hermione could only smile gratefully and nod before Narcissa took her hand and lead her out of the study.

Hermione quickly got lost as Narcissa lead her out the study and through the house. They walked in silence so Hermione had absolutely no bearings at all.

"Here we are!" Narcissa finally announced, letting go of Hermione's hand and opening the simple wooden double doors. Hermione took a few steps in, but had to stop, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Do you like it, Miss Granger?" Narcissa laughed at Hermione's expression. They were inside a wardrobe, but it was as big as Hermione's bedroom. Three quarters of the room was filled with clothes and shoes, and the remainder of the room was a large table and mirror with jewellery and makeup boxes neatly laid out upon it.

"It's as big as my bedroom at home." Hermione stated, in awe of the wardrobe. Narcissa nodded, "It _is_ a little ridiculous, the whole mansion's size is really, but it gives me my space, so I don't complain too much. Now, the dresses I don't wear anymore are over here." Narcissa showed Hermione where she had brightly coloured dresses hanging up in the corner. It wasn't a large hanging space, only three or four metres long Hermione guessed, but it was overflowing with dresses.

"These are my dresses from before I was married. I either grew out of them after falling pregnant or Lucius didn't like them, but my favourites I've held onto. You can wear any one that takes to your fancy. Somehow I don't think the clothes you're currently wearing would live up to my husbands standards for dinner with a ministry official." Narcissa lightly teased Hermione, but Hermione hung her head. "Maybe it'll show Draco exactly what he's done to me." Hermione mumbled miserably. Her eyes were downcast so she missed Narcissa's pained and mournful expression.

Narcissa ran her fingers along the fabric of the dresses, her eyes far away, before she shook her head and walked away, talking over her shoulder to Hermione, "Please choose a dress. For me, if not for anyone else. I'll set up a screen you can get changed behind while you choose."

Hermione turned her attention to the dresses. _They're so stuffed in there that I don't want to touch them in case one rips!_ She sighed to herself. _So … which one has nice colours?_ Hermione scanned the dresses._ This one._

Slowly and cautiously, with a great amount of care, Hermione extracted one of the dresses. It was a floor length piece, blood red, with gold along the edges of the sleeves, hem and neckline. Holding it up Hermione guessed that it would sit slightly off the shoulder, and would not be extremely tight on her. Turning around she walked over to Narcissa, who was just finishing up setting the screen up along a small bare patch of green painted wall.

"I like this one, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione held up the dress, and Narcissa nodded in approval.

"I'll get some products out so that we can play around with hairstyles once you're dressed. And please, call me Narcissa." Hermione nodded shyly.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Narcissa smiled kindly and turned around again as Hermione stepped behind the screen.

While she was undressing herself, Hermione's thoughts travelled to Draco. _Does he really want me back? Am I being an idiot and setting myself up for more heartbreak?_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized she wouldn't be able to tie up the dress herself. She was wrong about the dress not being tight. There was a built in corset in the bodice.

"Er, Narcissa, could you help me out please?" Hermione listened to Narcissa's footsteps as the older woman walked across the room to stand next to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, sounding worried.

"I can't tie it up, could you, please?" Hermione was looking at the floor and biting her lip out of embarrassment while holding the dress up. She heard Narcissa laugh quietly before beginning to tie the dress up.

"I always had trouble getting this one done up, too. It's OK, Miss Granger."

"Hermione. You can call me Hermione." Hermione muttered, still extremely embarrassed, but she didn't get to see Narcissa's quickly changing expressions of surprise then joy.

It felt like forever to Hermione, but Narcissa finally finished tying the corset. "There, all finished." Hermione nodded her thanks and turned around, seeking Narcissa's approval. Which she received.

"You look beautiful, the dress suits you more than it ever suited me. Come with me, we can find some jewellery and fix your hair if you'd like?" Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks, happily following Narcissa as the older woman led her out from behind the screen and across the room to a mirror and table. The table had neat rows of black boxes covering it, there were so many that Hermione only just had enough clear space for Hermione to rest her forearms.

"Here." Hermione watched in the mirror as Narcissa waved her wand, and Hermione's hair seemed to jump alive and tied itself into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck, but leaving one long corkscrew curl to frame either side of her face.

"Wow. How did you do that, Narcissa? I've been trying for years, but I could only achieve simple hairstyles." Hermione was amazed and awed, and Narcissa giggled at her.

"One day I'll teach you how." Hermione smiled gleefully while Narcissa laughed openly at her enthusiasm.

"OK, Hermione, I'm going to get changed. You choose what jewellery you would like, you can borrow _any_ that take your fancy. All my gold jewellery is in the boxes with a gold clasp, and all silver in boxes with a silver clasp. If you're done choosing before I get back, you can choose which shoes you'd like, they're all against that wall there." And with that Narcissa stepped away, leaving Hermione to fend for herself for a short time.


	14. New clothes, dinner and compliments

**Chapter Fourteen; New Clothes, dinner and compliments**

It didn't take long for Narcissa to change, since she had already decided on her outfit while Hermione had been sliding into her borrowed dress, all Narcissa had to do was slide into her dress, having already put on her shoes and chosen jewellery.

Narcissa had decided to wear a black velvet, floor length dress with a wide and slightly plunging neckline and long sleeves that finished in a hard point along her middle finger. To accompany the dress, she was wearing high silver heels and a thick silver necklace in the shape of a snake that appeared to wrap around her neck once, the tail hooking around a part of the body to hold it in place and the head hanging down to rest just above her breasts.

Narcissa stepped out from behind the screen once she was fully dressed, to find Hermione standing in front of the full length mirror next to the table, twisting and turning her body so that she could see the entirety of her dress. It was a beautiful dress, the off the shoulder sleeves were a light silk which hung down Hermione's arms a little way. The top of the dress and sleeves were a deep, blood red, and as the dress grew longer the colour faded to black, so that the hemline that trailed a little along the ground was a pitch black.

To go with the dress, Hermione had picked out a single, delicate gold chain bracelet, a pair of small golden hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a small pendant which held a ruby and rested just above her breasts.

"Do you like it?" Narcissa asked Hermione, causing her to jump a little. Hermione turned and smiled.

"I love the dress. Thank you for letting me borrow the dress and for everything else, Narcissa." Narcissa smiled in response to Hermione's genuine sincerity. Narcissa didn't hear gratitude very much in this household, although she had been hearing it from Draco more often since he started seeing Hermione.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Narcissa opened the door for Hermione, watching as Hermione's red dress swirled gracefully around her legs and black strappy heels.

As the pair walked along the dark hallways together, Narcissa apologized to Hermione. "I am sorry for how my husband treated you, I promise he will be much more polite during dinner." Narcissa paused and sadly added on, "If he chooses to speak to you at all."

"It's OK, Narcissa. It's much better treatment than what I received when I was last here." Hermione spoke matter of fact, but Narcissa winced.

"I _am_ sorry, Hermione." Hermione shrugged, her face closed off, so the two walked in a silence for a few moments.

"If you'll accept it, you can keep everything you're wearing, as an apology of sorts." Narcissa was unsure of herself, a little afraid of the young woman's refusal, but to her great surprise, Hermione turned to Narcissa, and gave her a shocked smile.

"Thank you. If you truly do not mind?"

"Not in the slightest, child. Feel free to take them. It all suits you much more than it ever suited me!" Narcissa and Hermione shared a wide smile.

"So, Hermione, I have read your novel about how Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but I have a couple questions, if you don't mind answering them?" Hermione was surprised by Narcissa's question, but nodded anyway.

"I'll answer to the best of my knowledge."

"I understand that you, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were all friends during your school years, and you are even now. But how could you trust the two young men, even when they were hurting you or not treating you like a friend?" Narcissa wasn't being rude, she was genuinely curious, and Hermione had a suspicion that maybe Narcissa was asking for advice on her own life at the same time. Hermione spoke slowly, thinking about how to word her answer properly.

"Well, more times than I could count, I put myself in their shoes. Harry was stressed about his future, all the obstacles he had to go through with Voldemort _as well_ as school _and_ girls. Ron had less major crisis', but he was overshadowed by his brothers _and_ his best friend all the time. I understood why they reacted the way they did, and I simply did my best to help them be the best _they_ could be, no matter what." Here Hermione paused, biting her lip.

"I helped them because they helped me, even if they didn't realize it. They accepted me for who I am, and they treated me like a person, not just a nerdy bookworm. They brought me out of my shell, and made me happier than I ever could've imagined. I love the pair of them as brothers, and I wouldn't change it for anything. I couldn't find two truer friends anywhere in the world." Hermione smiled at her feet, so she missed Narcissa's thoughtful expression.

_She has such a caring, patient heart. But she's strong, too. Hermione doesn't see it, but she's so good for my son. If only Lucius could see it too … Hermione deserves a __**real**__ chance with him._

Narcissa was pulled out of her thoughts when a doorman addressed her.

"Mrs Malfoy, whom is this accompanying you?" the young man was holding the doorknob, ready to open the door and announce the two women, his attention on Narcissa, but he was clearly watching Hermione out the corner of his eye.

"This is Hermione Granger, Samuel." Samuel's eyes widened – everyone knows Hermione Granger's name just as much as they know Harry Potter's these days – and he gave a small bow to the women before turning and opening the doors. As he did so, Narcissa stepped closer to Hermione, taking her arm and whispering.

"Just a heads up, the woman who my husband approves of for Draco will be attending, but don't worry about her, you will be perfectly fine, just follow my lead. And don't stare at Draco _too_ much, we wouldn't want all the attention to get to his head." Hermione started giggling and Narcissa lead her through the doors at the sound of Samuels announcement.

"Announcing the Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and her guest, the renowned author, Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione was giggling so much that she didn't realize Samuel had announced the two ladies. Glancing up Hermione found herself in an extremely large and elegant dining room. All the furnishings were of dark wood and the decorations were a mix of green and silver.

Narcissa lead Hermione to the dining table, which was as wide as the ones at Hogwarts and long enough to seat thirty people comfortably. The room was huge enough that the table sat in the centre of the room and there was still enough room for at least three more tables of the same size to sit comfortably, with beautiful portraits of landscapes and buildings lining the walls.

Two servants stood at attention, each holding a chair out for Narcissa and Hermione. As the two took their places at the table, Hermione finally noted that she and Narcissa were the last two to arrive and everyone else was already seated.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Lucius Malfoy greeted the pair smoothly, his eyes not quite meeting Hermione's, which was what she expected from him. Lucius' eyes travelled around the table as he continued speaking, "Now that everyone is here, dinner can begin." With that he waved forward a butler who was standing at a set of double doors behind him; the butler then disappeared into the doors behind him.

"He'll be telling the elves to begin sending up the food." Narcissa whispered into Hermione's ear. "Tonight is a three course meal, with entrée, main and dessert. Just like at Hogwarts, the food will be laid out in front of us and you pick and choose what you like." Hermione nodded to show she'd understood, she would've smiled but she was too nervous.

"So, Lucius, are you going to introduce me to everyone?" The ministry worker had spoken up, and Hermione glanced up to find the ministry man's small, hazel eyes were fixed firmly on her, causing her to blush and look back down again as Lucius began the introductions.

"Everyone, this is _my_ guest, Mr Humphries. He was one of the first, and most dedicated, to assist in the rebuilding and reorganising of the Ministry once all of the Dark Lords followers were weeded out. He is now right hand man and advisor to the Minister." Hermione had heard of Mr Humphries, everyone had.

He had been a popular choice for Minister at the recent election, he was good looking, incredibly well groomed, very rich and smart. But he had declined, insisting he was happy with his job as advisor, the job of Minister going to an overly eager but extremely hard working Terry Boot. No one trusted or particularly liked Terry, but after three years of the wizarding world running smoothly under his power, no one really had any complaints anymore.

"Mr Humphries, on my right this is my wife, Narcissa, and her guest Hermione Granger. Next to you, is my son, and only child, Draco, and next to him is his guest, Daphne Greengrass." Hermione's eyes flicked up to look at the girl in mild alarm.

_Mr Lucius' chosen wife for Draco, is __**his ex-wife's sister?!**__ Poor Draco … that's just not right._

Hermione turned to look at Draco, where he was slouching in his seat, glaring at a painting behind his mother, his mouth in a very straight, very angry line.

Just as Mr Humphries was about to say something, the food appeared on the table interrupted him. There was a scraping of plates and clinks of cutlery as everyone piled their plates and began eating.

For the entrée, everyone was mostly silent, only speaking when asking Samuel to refill their drinks. But once everyone had filled their plates for the main meal, Mr Humphries spoke to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, am I correct in thinking that you are the same Hermione Granger who wrote _Harry Potter versus Voldemort – How the Dark Lord was defeated _as well as _Behind the Curtains_?" Hermione cringed inwardly, she hadn't planned on talking during the dinner, but she couldn't just ignore him, even though she didn't like the way he was looking at her. Like she was a piece of meat, or a prize to be won.

"Yes, that's me, Mr Humphries." Mr Humphries gave Hermione a small smile of appreciation.

"I must say I found _Harry Potter versus Voldemort _rather enlightening, butI can't say I've read _Behind the Curtains._ Care to tell everyone what it's about?" Hermione blushed deeply, trying to figure out how to tell him politely that it was a romantic novel where the sex scenes contributed to the story line more heavily than the sweet romantic scenes did. But Draco beat her to the punch, talking directly to Mr Humphries.

"It's about a couple in love who face the challenges of their lives, both in and out of the bedroom, learning about each other, their separate families and how to work through the difficulties of any relationship." Everyone around the table stared at Draco.

"What? I read it, so what? It's a world famous book, I was curious." Draco glanced around the table before staring at his food. Hermione noticed sadly that Draco made eye contact with everyone sitting at the table except for her. His eyes completely missed her, like she was invisible.

It was silent around the table again as everyone continued to eat, Hermione eating slowly as she fought hard with herself to resist even one look in Draco's direction.

_It doesn't matter how amazing he looks tonight in his suit, you're acting like a silly school girl! But you're a dignified, well known author, so show some control, Granger!_

Dessert came and went similarly, with Daphne and Narcissa talking to each other about trivial things, including Hermione and Draco where they could. Hermione spoke when spoken to, she replied quietly, honestly and politely but Draco barely spoke a word, trying to brush everyone off and always glaring at his plate. Lucius and Mr Humphries talked quietly the entire time, discreetly watching the others at the table.

Once dessert was cleared from the table Daphne rose from her seat, excusing herself and explaining that she wanted to get home to her parents, as her mother was sick and she wanted to check in on her. Draco offered to walk her out, so together the pair left.

Lucius and Mr Humphries sat talking to each other, so Narcissa leant over to Hermione; "Well done, you handled yourself beautifully. Have you done this before?" Hermione shook her head. "Did I really do that well, Narcissa?" In response, Narcissa smiled widely before standing up and excusing herself to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She promised Hermione before walking out, leaving Hermione with Lucius and Mr Humphries.

At that moment, Lucius and Mr Humphries stood and excused themselves from the table to go talk business in Lucius' study. Lucius' left immediately, but Mr Humphries lingered, walking around the table to Hermione, where he took her hand, kissing it gently and spoke to her. "It was a pleasure to personally meet you, Miss Granger. Maybe one day we can go out for dinner and get to know each other on a more personal level. You can always find me at the Ministry."

Hermione was speechless, she had no idea what to say to an offer like that! But Draco had returned in time to hear the offer and saved Hermione from replying once again, his old, familiar cold drawl lacing his words.

"Mr Humphries, surely you are far too old to attempt courting Miss Granger. A man of your stature probably shouldn't been seen or heard attempting so scandalous." Mr Humphries straightened, releasing Hermione's hand and turning towards Draco, his back to Hermione, but his voice turned cold as he spoke to Draco.

"My apologies, Mr Malfoy. I wasn't aware you were protective of Miss Granger. I was under the impression you didn't like her and you were dating Miss Greengrass." Draco's eyes narrowed as he walked over to stand next to Mr Humphries, his body facing Hermione in clear view so she could see him, but his angry eyes focused on the older man.

"I am not dating Miss Greengrass. Actually, tonight was our final dinner of sorts. We decided we did not wish to date. And it does not matter how I feel about Miss Granger, while she is here as my mothers' guest, she is under my care and protection also." The two men stood there in front of Hermione, glaring at one another, their fingers twitching towards their wands in their pockets. Hermione bit her lip, her fingers also twitching towards her own wand, when Narcissa returned.

"Oh." Narcissa stopped dead at the sight in front of her. "Mr Humphries, do you need someone to show you the way to Lucius' study? I wish to speak to my son and Miss Granger, if you don't mind me taking them away from you." Hermione was impressed by how calmly Narcissa spoke, and how quickly she found a way to calm and separate the two men.

_I suppose this isn't the first time Narcissa's had to calm an argument between two men before._

Mr Humphries huffed and replied to Narcissa as he walked out the door. "No thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I know my way." After he left, Narcissa jumped into action.

"Right, you two, come with me. _Now._ No arguing Draco." Without even checking to see if the two were following, Narcissa walked back out the room. Hermione's eyes were focused on Draco. He didn't look at her as he turned his body away from her and went to leave to follow his mother, turning and finally facing Hermione as he reached the door.

"Are you coming, Miss Granger? I can't continue to protect you if you stay here on your own." Hermione shook her head and stood up so she could follow him.

Draco walked next to Hermione as they followed Narcissa through the mansion. As she watched him out the corner of her eye, Hermione began to argue with herself in her head.

_He's close enough that I could reach out and hold his hand. Would he refuse me if I did? I want to so badly. _

_But I'm angry at him for leaving me! And yet I can't ignore this feeling I get whenever he's around me … Like my heart is singing and soaring. I'm happy and at peace when I'm around him. The world feels like a good place._

_But I'm mad at him for leaving me. I need to explain that to him. But how can I when I feel so alive and happy with him?_

_I don't know what to do!_

Hermione didn't realize that, while they were walking, Draco was watching her from the corner of his eye, like he had been all night.

When they arrived at Narcissa's study, Draco held the door open for Hermione and kept his eye on her as she seated herself on the love seat. Narcissa then spoke up; she was standing just in front of the doors and addressed the pair with a business like tone.

"Right. Hermione, you did wonderfully, I promise. Draco, I know you broke it off with Miss Greengrass, I've already calmed your father on that subject. Now the two of you need to talk. And you are _not_ to leave this room until you have sorted out absolutely _everything_. Am I understood?" Hermione was surprised, but grateful. She nodded her thanks, but Draco was a little more vocal.

"Mother! We are adults, we don't need you to lock us up in your study and-" But Narcissa cut him off.

"Apparently you _do_, Draco, since Hermione had to come _looking_ for you, and you barely left your bed." At that Draco hung his head in shame. "You _will_ talk everything out, and I will see you when you are finished. Peggie will get you anything you need." With that Narcissa walked out and closed the door behind her, the clunk of the lock seeming to echo through Hermione's head.

It was silent for a long time, until finally; "So … Where do you want to start?"


	15. Dramione - Opinions requested!

Hi Guys!

So, I started writing Dramione - Chapter Fifteen, when I realized the story could go in two ways here, and I wanted everyone's opinion.

Bearing in mind I have already pre-planned the entire story, I now have three options in what I could do with this story;

1; I could write out the happier ending, where Hermione and Draco end up together.

_**OR**_

2; I could write out the sad ending, where Hermione and Draco never see each other again until they're both old and wrinkly.

_**OR**_

3; I could write out both versions of the story - post what I originally had planned, and then also post a separate chapter which shows the opposite of where our favourite couple would be if they hadn't stayed together - it'd be like peeking into a parallel universe!

Let me know what you guys think, tell me which version you would be most, and least, interested in! One vote per person please!

And I thank _everyone _for your reviews and support throughout the writing of _Dramione - Red and Green._ I love you all!


	16. Story telling, acceptance and peace

**Chapter Fifteen; Story telling, acceptance and leaving with peace.**

Draco had spoken up first, turning and facing Hermione with nervous eyes. "If we're being forced to talk, would you like to start or should-" But Draco was cut off by a very angry Hermione, her voice dangerously low.

"You. Left. Why did you leave?" Hermione was glaring at Draco as he struggled to keep a calm façade while replying, "I had no choice."

Hermione herself fought hard to keep her building anger under control. But after a few short minutes of Draco not explaining himself any further and struggling with her temper, Hermione snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAD NO CHOICE?" Draco's sad, grey eyes met Hermione's angry, brown ones, but Hermione was too angry and hurt to stop now. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD **ME** IF WE HAD SEX YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO! WHAT THE HELL MALFOY? DID YOU FUCKING _LIE_ TO MY _FACE_ JUST TO GET ME INTO BED?!" Draco flinched at every word Hermione flung at him, like they were physically hurting him. He tried to speak but Hermione wasn't finished yet.

"TELLING ME YOU HAD NO CHOICE IN LEAVING ME JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU BETTER START FUCKING EXPLAINING!" Hermione stopped, glaring at Draco with her chest heaving.

_She's so powerful, so strong and beautiful._ Draco gazed down at the still sitting Hermione. He was standing over her and she was sitting in the love seat, but he had never felt smaller or more inferior in his life.

Draco took one step forward, intending to reach out and take Hermione's hand while he explained properly, but his legs gave way underneath him and he awkwardly fell into a kneel at Hermione's feet. He didn't bother moving, he just stayed there, kneeling at her feet with his head bowed, eyes averted and hands resting limply on his thighs.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He finally muttered, tears filling his eyes. He was too ashamed to even bother wiping them away, he just let them fall onto his arms and thighs. "My father threatened your safety. He was going to have you killed if I didn't leave you. I left the note behind in my apartment because I hoped that you would find it and come find me, or try and contact me. When I did come home, father told me if I saw or contacted you ever again, he would disown me and take away my inheritance. I would've been completely cut off and sickle-less. It was a selfish, shallow reason to not go after you. I'm truly sorry. If you never want to see me again I'd understand." Draco explained with his voice breaking as he finished. Draco closed his eyes, squeezing out more tears, and waited for Hermione to either leave or continue yelling at him or beat him, but she did none of them, she surprised him when she spoke low, but her voice was full of sympathy.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione slid off the love seat to kneel in front of Draco and placed one finger under his chin to gently lift his head, making him look into her eyes. Hermione could feel her heart breaking a little at the sight of the lost and self-loathing young man in front of her.

"I can protect myself, you idiot. I helped _Harry freaking Potter_ defeat Voldemort! You _don't_ need to protect me, or worry about me!" Gently Hermione placed one hand on either side of Draco's face and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears on Draco's handsome face. But in doing this, Hermione only caused Draco to cry more, which brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, Hermione. You're just too good for me." Draco thought about standing up and telling her to find someone who _is_ good enough for her – someone selfless and could look after her the way that she deserved. But Hermione stopped him by crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, effectively crushing herself to him and burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"No, I'm _not_ too good for you. I'm _just right_ for you. Just please, stay with me and don't leave me again. Stay with me, Draco Malfoy, please." Hermione whispered pleadingly. Without thinking Draco wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck.

For a long time they didn't move, they just held each other until their silent tears ran dry and even then they stayed still, simply enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

Draco was the first to move. Gently he lifted Hermione's face until he could see her eyes. For a minute he found himself lost in the depths of her brown eyes, before he found the words he wanted to ask her.

"Do you really want to be with me, Hermione?" Draco thought he still sounded shaky, even to his own ears. He watched as Hermione lifted one of her delicate hands to trace his lips softly with one of her slender and gentle fingers. Almost automatically Draco kissed her finger, his eyes focused on hers while he waited for an answer.

"I want you to stop putting yourself down. _Of course_ I want to be with you!" Hermione smiled as she watched Draco beam down at her, at her response.

Feeling slightly dizzy with happiness, Draco wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist, wrapped his other hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her close so that he could kiss her deeply. His happiness only heightened when Hermione pressed herself closer against him and responded to his kiss.

When they stopped kissing they pressed their foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes until Draco regretfully pulled away and called Peggie.

"Yes Master Draco?" Peggie squeaked helpfully.

"Peggie, could you inform my mother that Miss Granger and I have finished talking, and we wish to be released." Peggie nodded and disapparated with an enthusiastic, "Yes Master Draco!" and a pop.

Draco gazed down at Hermione, love and joy clear in his eyes as he picked her up. Gently Draco settled himself on the chair with Hermione resting in his lap, where Hermione immediately curled herself up comfortably.

A few moments later the couple heard the door unlock and watched as Narcissa walked in. Upon seeing the young couple on the lounge, a huge smile broke across her face.

"Oh thank Merlin you two sorted yourselves out! I so hoped you would get back together!" Narcissa exclaimed as she sat down across from them. "Can I ask what happened?" She asked the pair. Meaning to ask him to explain, Hermione glanced up at Draco.

And lost her train of thought.

For a few moments the couple just gazed at each other, both smiling slightly and feeling as though their whole world was in the gorgeous pair of eyes right in front of them.

Narcissa didn't say anything, more than happy to quietly observe the couple she had worked to help get back together. Narcissa had never seen her son so blissfully, and obviously, happy before in his life. And she couldn't be prouder that the girl he chose was the most dedicated, down to earth and honest young lady she had ever met. Hermione Granger brought the best out of Draco.

As a mother, Narcissa could not be happier.

Finally Draco winked and kissed Hermione's forehead, making her blush a little. "Should I tell mother about our discussion?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione appeared to think about it for a moment, before nodding and settling herself down in Draco's arms.

Speaking quietly, Draco told his mother what had happened after Narcissa had locked the pair in. Outwardly, Narcissa was calm, under control and supportive mother, but inwardly, she was crying and jumping for joy.

_Hermione Granger, you do not realize exactly how wonderful and amazing you are. Few people have seen Draco cry. He must trust you much, much more than even I realized. Please don't give up on him, keep looking after my boy!_

Draco finished telling Narcissa what had happened and he was gazing happily at Hermione again. For a long time the three of them sat in companionable silence, until the silence was broken by someone knocking at the door.

"Enter." Narcissa spoke calmly, standing up and facing the door. Mr Malfoy walked in, followed by Mr Humphries, whose eyes immediately found Hermione curled up with Draco. Hermione watched with amusement as Mr Humphries expression fell at the sight of her with Draco.

Narcissa and Draco, on the other hand, were watching Lucius' reaction to Hermione curled up on the couch with Draco. Other than his eyes narrowing slightly, Lucius' did not react to the sight.

"Narcissa, may I speak you please?" Lucius asked his wife, his voice deathly quiet.

"Of course, please excuse us everyone, we will be back shortly." Narcissa replied, following her husband out the room.

Mr Humphries waited for the door to close behind Mr and Mrs Malfoy before he said anything, his eyes boring into Hermione's. "So, Miss Granger is _this_ the reason you refused me before? I was not aware that the pair of you even remotely liked each other." Hermione was ready with a retort, but Draco beat her.

"Mr Humphries, you forget whom you are talking to. I am _Draco Malfoy_. Who _wouldn't_ want to be with me? Miss Granger and I are a new couple, we had recently been in a dispute which has now been resolved. We _are_ a new couple, and Miss Granger is _mine,_ and _mine alone."_ Draco's words were polite and formal, yet his voice was silky smooth and extremely low and dangerous.

Delicately, Hermione shivered at the sound of Draco's voice. _I'm never getting on his bad side._

"My apologies, Mr Malfoy." Mr Humphries spoke after a slight pause. "I was not aware of how protective you are. I will leave Miss Granger alone." Mr Humphries gave the couple a small, stiff formal bow and turned his back to admire Narcissa's bookcase.

Just then Narcissa and Lucius re-entered the study, Narcissa with a smile on her face and Lucius appearing tired and weary.

"Draco, please walk your friend out. We need to talk as a family. Mr Humphries, please follow my wife, she will lead you to our floo fireplace." Mr Humphries and Narcissa left so quickly that Hermione had only just stood up when she heard the door close.

Draco stood up and stretched before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of his mothers' study, but Lucius' voice stopped them at the door.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione turned in curiosity, watching as Lucius walked over to her. "Don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you." Lucius said as he pulled out his wand, making Draco stiffen next to Hermione.

"Father?" Lucius held a hand up to silence Draco and waved his wand over Hermione's head, muttering words that Hermione couldn't make out before stepping away again.

"There you are Miss Granger. Now next time you visit, you can walk right up to the front door, you won't need to screech at our gates all day." Lucius told her, sounding tired as he turned back into his wife's study. "I will see you around, Miss Granger. Draco please return here once you have taken her home."

"Thank you, father." Draco spoke quietly, but Hermione could hear the quiet glee in his voice.

Together Draco and Hermione walked out of Narcissa's study and down the hall. "What just happened?" Hermione asked Draco.

Turning to Hermione with a huge smile across his face, Draco wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her in a circle before setting her down and kissing her briefly, but deeply.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Draco finally told her; "Hermione Granger, you just won the acceptance of my father!"


End file.
